The Prince and the Sorceress
by Mz D
Summary: BV, AU. What if Bulma was interested in magic instead of science? How does this affect her when she meets Vegeta as a powerful Sorceress?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own dragonball Z nor do I get any money from these stories. The magic I will mention came from my warped mind and it is based on Wicca, RPG, and Chinese principles, but I'm not following these rules exactly. So if you get offended, you have been warned. 

Author's Note: This story is set as if Bulma used her brain to use magic, not science, everything else in the DBZ universe is the same, apart from some small differences as consequence to this.

Many thanks to Crystal who Beta'd this chapter for me!

Also Italics will mean telepathic communication.

The Prince and the Sorceress

Prologue

"Vegeta can stay at mine."

It was a simple statement but everyone turned and stared at Bulma.

"What, Bulma are you crazy? He's evil, and he killed our friends. He could kill you," Gohan sounded serious as he said this, but Bulma had made up her mind.

"I'll be fine; anyway he has to stay somewhere, and I have lots of space at my palace. The Nameks will be fine there as well."

Vegeta stood up, he liked the sound of a palace. "I will only come if you give your oath not to turn me into a frog, witch," Vegeta had remembered the threat she gave him on Namek. Bulma smiled an air of authority. In fact, she remembered the embarrassment of it all.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Bulma and Krillin were holding onto a dragonball, while Vegeta was leering menacingly at them.

"Give me the dragonball," he growled.

"No way," Bulma said bravely.

"B.. B.. Bulma he'll kill you," Krillin nervously stammered.

"I'll turn him into a frog," said Bulma.

"Witch, I am the prince of Saiyans. Your spells are worthless," he crossed his arms and smirked.

Bulma powered up a fireball and threw it at him. She knew he would deflect it. She tried to shake the earth beneath him, but it didn't work. For some reason her elemental powers were useless.

"Shit, I haven't aligned to the different atmosphere," she swore.

Krillin's eyes nearly popped out, "What does that mean?"

Bulma looked sadly at her friend, "I can't protect us. My power is linked to Earth, and I haven't gotten use to the planet Namek yet. The elements are different somehow."

Vegeta began laughing evilly, "So you're useless witch I'll enjoy this." He swooped in on her. Krillin managed to deflect his fist but his kick connected and Bulma was flattened by his small tap.

"Weakling, I hardly touched you," he sneered. "Now give me that dragonball."

Krillin handed it over; his hands were shaking. He'd never seen Bulma crumble so easily; she was the most powerful sorceress of Earth.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she watched him go, "Your evil will be punished."

"Man Bulma, I can't believe you crumble from one kick," Krillin said as he helped her up.

"I'll heal but what about the dragonball?" She asked.

"Oh, we'll get another one. I bet Gohan's finding one right now," Krillin said brightly.

"Yeah and I can bet 100 zeni we'll meet Vegeta again," Bulma shook her head.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Vegeta was still there standing arrogantly as if he was the most powerful man on the planet, and Bulma hated that he had so much arrogance.

"I can't guarantee that I won't turn you into a frog Vegeta," Bulma said carefully as she remembered something she'd gleaned from Radditz's mind. "But I'll give you my oath not to turn you into a frog if you give a blood oath not to hurt this planet."

Vegeta huffed. That had not been part of his plans, and he didn't like how she knew about the blood oaths. He glowered at her and transmitted, _'Stay out of my mind, Bitch.'_

Bulma smiled as she heard his telepathic thought. '_I never got that from your mind. I have met other Saiyans.'_

Bulma was a sorceress of high magic. She found the prince a challenge. Ever since she ascended from witch to sorceress, her friends had always treated her differently. They never gossiped or laughed with her; she was like a higher being to them now. She still felt like the same Bulma; she wanted to hear jokes and talk. They were always serious when they spoke to her.

Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans, ever since she met him on Namek he defied her. He questioned everything she said, called her names. Bulma felt like a little girl again; she hadn't had an argument for seven years. She couldn't read his thoughts, he had a very good mental wall erected. Only sometimes could she hear his telepathic taunts. Their mind conversations were short, and Vegeta instantly pulled up his mental barriers when she got close. She couldn't even feel any emotions from him.

She adjusted her robes and lifted her staff; it was time for her to go. A summoning flare shot out from her staff. "Attend me, Binky!" She called her steed dragon.

Vegeta smirked, "Binky?" He had suppressed his laughter, and the amused expression caused Bulma to glare at him; she liked her pet dragon's name. The purple dragon soared down, happy to see his mistress.

"I'll consult the spirits when I get home Gohan," she said to the boy. "I'll find out how your father got on against Freiza." Gohan smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Okay I'll fly all you Nameks to my palace. Vegeta can follow if he likes."

Bulma again raised her dragon staff. The orb at the end glowed and she enveloped the Nameks in a glowing ball of energy.

"Don't panic you guys," Bulma said reassuringly. She could sense their fear; the Nameks were a highly telepathic race.

Bulma mounted her giant steed, "We'll get there in under 30 minutes."

As she gestured Binky to rise, the Nameks came with her towing them in the magical ball, and Vegeta slowly followed behind them. He did not trust Bulma, but she was the only one that had offered any hospitality.

' It will do for now. I will reach Super Saiyan and rule the universe. Heh, that witch will be the first to bow to me,' he smirked at the thought.

Bulma looked behind her and smiled as she saw Vegeta following. He was slightly different after coming back from the dead. Perhaps there was hope for the prince; he still could redeem himself. She waved to Gohan and Piccolo, as they became distant specs.

"Will Bulma be okay?" Gohan asked his Namek mentor.

Piccolo tensed, watching them go, "The sorceress can defend herself better on her home soil." She might even be able to defeat him, Piccolo smiled at this thought. When he had been evil, he'd fought Bulma a few times. He knew how powerful she could be.

"I think she will be fine Gohan," just then, Piccolo began receiving King Kai's news on Goku. Piccolo grimaced as he heard, the good: Frieza was defeated, the bad: Namek about to explode with Goku on it.

"We should worry about your father now. He may not escape Namek in time," Piccolo began to tell Gohan the news and tears filled the brave boys eyes, but he knew the Namek dragonballs could help.

Bulma heard the message too, but as she was traveling, stayed silent. She was arriving at her palace. The pink turrets poked out of the thick deciduous forest like a cake. Bulma was 18 when she chose the colour; she still never regretted it.

"PINK!" It was Vegeta; he flew beside Bulma. Binky shuddered since he felt wary of the Saiyan. "What kind of palace is that?" he asked, disgusted by the vile colour; it seemed it was unfit for him to live in.

"I've never regretted my choice in colour, so live with it," Bulma shouted to him. Binky growled; this male upset his mistress.

"You'll have to make me colour blind before I'll live here."

"That can be arranged," Bulma raised her staff. She heard screams of the frightened Nameks, and Bulma remembered her duty and took Binky down, letting the Nameks feel safe again.

"Right a quick colour blind spell," Bulma began a fake chant, pointing her staff at Vegeta. He snarled and flew to punch Bulma before she completed the spell.

Bulma disappeared and his fist hit air.

"Instant transmission." giggled Bulma from behind Vegeta. He looked at her in amazement; he had never seen that move before. Bulma had a limited use of it, not that Vegeta would ever know.

"Come on, I can make your quarters black if you really want." she offered a peace offering. I could have so whipped his ass.

"Ivory with red carpets and curtains." said Vegeta, accepting it as best he could.

"Alright consider it done, your highness," Bulma made a gesture, and a whole wing of her palace turned white.

"That will be your area Vegeta. I won't disturb your territory," Bulma was surprised at her generosity, but she knew if she wanted some peace it had to be done.

He walked into his wing and disappeared, she must have hurt his pride by her teleportation. She hadn't dared use it on Namek since she had been so disorientated by the planet.

She turned to the Nameks, ready to deal with them.

Bulma told the aliens of what King Kai had said, while Vegeta listened from behind a pillar.

Their planet had now exploded, and Goku may have died there. The Namek guardian smiled and he pointed to the sky. She looked up just as the Namek dragonballs fell to earth.

"Wow, they followed you Guru," Bulma gasped; the old Namek chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, you'll have to wait a few months, but we can wish your friends back," The old Namek said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to my people."

Bulma nodded understanding; his life would soon be over. He would need to pass on his guardian powers.

"Woman..." came a gruff voice.

"Yes, Vegeta," Bulma sighed.

"You better watch out, with that third class fool dead, I am the most powerful on this planet," he said.

"No Vegeta, you're not, I am," Bulma smirked and teleported away.

Vegeta roared with anger, "WOMAN! This is not over!"

_'Bet on it._' Bulma said in his head.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? I might have made a few mistakes in the Dragonball Z timeline but I don't care. I'm classing it A/U that means it's immune to criticism of inconsistencies within the series. This idea I came up with purely on my own, any similarities to other stories is a coincidence. Though saying that it's an AU I do want to keep the characters as closely in character as possible. The major character differences are going to be from Bulma seeing as she has been brought up differently.

(You'll see what I mean later.)


	2. Sorceress versus Prince

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z? I don't own it!

Big thanks to Cereza, my Beta for this chapter.

The Prince and the Sorceress

Chapter 1

It was the night after the mysterious youth had appeared. It had been a surprise for Bulma to learn that Goku had learned a version of her teleportation technique. There had also been that strange boy that hadn't said much. What he had said had been to Goku only and he had left before Bulma could read his mind. Goku had flown quickly away as if he had been warned she would try it. There had to be something about that new Saiyan but she couldn't figure it out. Vegeta hadn't been happy at the boy being a super saiyan, but he never was happy. It was hard to tell when he was. She glanced at her grumpy guest.

Vegeta sat silently at the table eating his meal. Bulma watched him eat; the youth and he did have a lot of similarities. They must have been related somehow, but Vegeta wasn't to hear this thought. It would only start a vicious fight.

The boy had kept his thoughts and feelings from her, just the same as Vegeta, another similarity.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled.

"Always polite aren't you," She retorted. "Any more and I won't tell you of my plan for your training."

Vegeta huffed, insulted by her offer, "I don't need help."

Ignoring him, she continued. "If I were to create a chamber that could intensify the gravity, it would increase your strength."

"With your witchcraft?" Vegeta still held the thought that he would be turned into a frog as she promised.

"I would make it so you could control it. I made one for Goku's spaceship." Vegeta growled at that name.

"How high did Kakarrot reach?" he asked quietly.

"At least 100g," she smiled; she had thrown a challenge, he had to accept.

"Then I will go to 400g and beyond. I will become stronger than that third class idiot." Vegeta had to beat Goku; it meant everything to him.

"Will you be training too?" Vegeta asked. "Your performance on Namek was pathetic."

"My powers are bound to this planet. I was still adjusting to the different atmosphere and elements when you attacked." Bulma, on the alien planet, had fought him for a dragonball. She had lost miserably, and he had never let her forget it.

Vegeta snorted, "Weak excuse woman, you just lost practice of sparring."

"Sorceresses do not spar, but I will make an exception considering the circumstances." Bulma had a premonition when she saw the boy. She was all alone on a dying planet just her and the faceless androids.

She shivered; premonitions were a glimpse into what could be; they were never certain. She had to train to make sure that future didn't happen.

"We will fight each other tomorrow at ten, after breakfast of course," she said. She rose from the table, wanting to calm her thoughts. Vegeta always managed to make her angry. Negative emotions were a step towards dark magic. A place she wished to avoid at all costs.

Vegeta returned to his large dinner. He was looking forward to beating some sense into that witch. She had taunted him with her high powers ever since he began living here. Now he would find out exactly what she was boasting about.

* * *

At 9:50, Bulma prepared the battleground. She flattened a large round circle into the earth. She began a small meditation wishing herself luck against the Saiyan. Bulma was not allowed selfish spells, which had been very difficult for her to learn. Her first tutor, Baba, thought she would head towards the dark arts but she stayed in the light. Only just though!

She wanted, as a young teenager, to conjure a prince, a boyfriend for herself. It had gone wrong, and Baba had taunted her for weeks with the monster she had conjured. Goku had saved her from it, and she vowed from that day never to use magic for selfish reasons.

She sat in the centre, deep in her meditation. She could feel the flow of energies all around her. One time Goku had told her about his ki sensing abilities, and she had said there was ki in everything. He hadn't believed her, saying it was only other fighters he could sense. She had tried to explain how everything was connected. He hadn't understood. It didn't include fighting so he didn't want to be taught. He was a good friend and she was glad he had came back. Even if he ran away from her so she couldn't read his mind.

Her clock tower chimed 10, waking her from her thoughts. Vegeta stood at the other side at the circle watching her. He had managed to sneak up on her without her sensing him. She cursed under her breath and stood up. She couldn't understand how he was always able to do that.

"Ready Vegeta?"

"For your defeat, it will be a pleasure." He smirked at her.

Bulma adjusted her battle robes, a simple long robe with slits for easy movement. It wasn't what she usually wore, but she wanted to win. She was going to wipe that arrogant smile off Vegeta's face.

"Let's just do energy attacks for now." She knew she didn't have the same physical strength as Vegeta. Fighting him with fists would be really stupid.

"I wouldn't hit a weak woman."

Bulma smiled; he always referred to her like a weak woman. Well, a sorceress was anything but weak.

He jerked the high collar of his Saiyan armour. "It's still not right, witch, it scratches."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well, excuse me frog prince. The tatters you gave me were hard to duplicate."

"Enough talking, show me how you'll fight the Androids." Vegeta sneered standing back adjusting his weight. He formed a small ki ball in his hand.

Bulma held her hands in front of her chest forming a triangle. She began to chant. Vegeta threw the ball at her head, hoping to singe her hair. Bulma shifted her head and made the ball curve away.

Then the chant was finished, and bright symbols flashed in front of Vegeta. Fire whirled and blasted him from both sides. He avoided most of the flames, but he was still burned.

He flew up, and cursing her, sent a barrage of ki balls. Bulma lifted an energy shield, deflecting them all. She started another chant. Vegeta was angry; it was clouding his judgement. He started a big bang attack, not caring if it killed the witch.

Just as he was about to launch his attack a waterspout erupted from the ground. It knocked him off balance and onto the ground.

Bulma laughed as he landed on his ass.

"That was cheap," Vegeta snarled, drying himself with his ki. He could see now why she had insisted on pure energy attacks. But he didn't say how he would finish it.

"I'm done with the warm up," he charged towards her. Bulma, seeing the look on his face, knew he would hit her. She transmitted above him and out of the way of his fists.

He looked up, "Not this time woman." He flew straight up; Bulma didn't see him coming.

'He was too fast!' She thought as she fell backwards from his uppercut. She powered an energy ball into his chest. He took the blow and kicked her stomach. Bulma collapsed but stayed afloat. She had to get him away from her.

Vegeta swooped in for another light punch. He wasn't using his full strength. The fool woman was physically weak, but her spells made up for it. More symbols illuminated and a cyclone tossed him away.

Bulma landed, keeping her concentration on the wind. It made Vegeta look like a rag doll. He was caught. 'Can't hit me now asshole.' She made some hand gestures and a rock hand appeared from the ground.

It caught him; Bulma clenched her fist. The rock hand mirrored her move. Vegeta screamed as he felt a bone crack. He flared up his ki fighting her stone fist. Bulma wiped the blood from her mouth. If the prince wanted to, he could have snapped her neck. She knew he hadn't punched her with full force, but it still hurt.

This made up for the embarrassment she had felt on Namek. He had changed since Namek; death must have sobered him up to what he had done. Bulma felt pity for him; she was the closest thing to a friend. She floated over to him, secure in the knowledge that he was held by her will.

"Apologise Vegeta," she said to him, "you said you wouldn't hit a weak woman."

He opened his rage filled eyes. Bulma was eye to eye with him.

"You're not weak." He muttered giving her a wink. Bulma relaxed her fist a little. Suddenly she realised but it was too late Vegeta was powering up.

There was a large explosion. It was felt down the valley and across the dessert. Anyone that heard the bang screamed.

Their beloved protector Sorceress Bulma lived in the mountain; Yamcha heard it on the wasteland. He looked at his friend Puar.

"Oh no it must be Vegeta!" he said to his little friend. They flew towards the palace anxious to what they might find.

Elsewhere, in a mountain cottage, the Son's were sitting around eating their lunch.

Goku stopped eating, "Hey Gohan did you feel that?" He had sensed a large familiar ki rise.

Gohan nodded his head. "Vegeta..."

"What is it?" asked Chi-Chi. "You're not leaving me again!"

"Sorry I gotta go Chi, Sorceress Bulma's in trouble." He said placing two fingers to his head. He instantly transmitted away.

"You better come back buster." Chi-Chi growled to the thin air. He had only returned from space yesterday. Gohan crept silently to his room as his mother ranted to an invisible Goku.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you want to know what happened between the prologue and chapter 1? Not much, the wishes were made as you remember except Vegeta made a wish for a spaceship to find Goku. Seeing as there's no Capsule Corps to steal/borrow from. That's it not much worth to write a paragraph with.

Also, Freya asked me in a review what I based Bulma's magic on. I haven't read the books you mentioned. I will say though that I play too many RPG's for my own good. (Including DBZ ones but they don't count.) So, the magic is a weird elemental, spirit, Wicca kinda thing. The main thing is that it is connected to her environment and has strong rules. So, Bulma can't use selfish spells, i.e. ones that would benefit only her. But I'll get into that further into the story.

Hope that helped Freya.

Mz D


	3. Healing Time

DISCLAIMER: Hey if I owned DBZ I'd be happy  
I don't, I just write stories

Thanks to my Beta, Cereza who went over this chapter for me.

Chapter 2

Goku had teleported in amongst complete chaos. The air was thick with dust and static with the release of the combined ki energies. The tall Saiyan squinted into the mess, trying to find his best friend and also his best rival. A twitching hand caught his eye. Bulma was lying on top of Vegeta but buried under a thick layer of rocks. He pulled their unconscious bodies out of the rubble. Bulma's housekeeper ran out to greet Goku. She was a nice lady, Goku thought, always ready to cook him a meal. Mrs. Blunt fussed about trying to wake them up.

"Whoa, what happened," he gasped looking at the unconscious faces. No one answered Goku's question. Mrs. Blunt was too busy scolding Bulma for over doing it.

"Mrs. Blunt do you want help?" Goku asked the ditzy housekeeper. "I could take them to their rooms if you like."

"Oh, Goku, that would be marvellous. You're an absolute sweetheart," Mrs. Blunt simpered.

Goku lifted Bulma up on one shoulder, Vegeta on the other. The housekeeper, Bulma's only servant, led him right in and told him where to put them. The old blonde woman chatted away to Goku while he tucked them up in their beds.

Goku was happy that everything had settled and he could leave before Vegeta or Bulma woke up. He knew how much the prince resented him, plus he didn't want Bulma peering into his thoughts. He sniggered, remembering what Trunks had told him.

"Bye Mrs. Blunt, I have to go before Chi-Chi threatens to starve me," Goku said before teleporting away.

"Okay dear, whatever you think is best. Now look who's awake," Mrs. Blunt chatted away.

As Bulma groggily opened her eyes, she mumbled a small chant. She then slipped back into unconsciousness before Mrs. Blunt could ask her anything.

A few hours later Bulma had awoken fully. She lay on the bed focusing away the pain. She heard a loud knocking, Mrs. Blunt was speaking to the visitor, but who ever had come, it wasn't a stop to be social.

Bulma looked up to see Yamcha and Puar skidding in. He looked stressed and anxious. Puar hovered behind Yamcha, scared at the thought of Bulma being injured.

"Bulma did Vegeta hurt you?" He examined the bruises on her face, "He hit you!"

"Yes," Bulma admitted. She concentrated on her lower ribs and sat up. "We were training. If Vegeta meant to kill me I believe I would be dead right now."

The look on Yamcha's face told her he wasn't so sure.

"But you've ascended to Sorceress, you don't need to train." Puar nodded in agreement.

Bulma sighed, "The androids remember, I can't get sloppy." She crossed her arms, slightly angry. Everyone treated her like a fragile flower. Just for her to look pretty, create nice spells and run when danger comes. The only person that didn't treat her this way was Vegeta.

"Come on Bulma, you don't need to train with HIM!"

"If you're volunteering, go look at Vegeta." Bulma had a mysterious smile on her face, "I'd quite happily challenge you next."

Yamcha stepped back, not sure what she meant. She always seemed scary when she smiled like this. It was serene and knowledgeable, a frightening look on the powerful woman.

"Go on Yamcha, take a peek. He's unconscious," again the smile was on her face. Yamcha felt he had to look now. He ran down the pink corridors until he reached a white one. Cautiously he peered into the bedroom. Vegeta was slung on the bed with more bandages, bruises, and even burns. He was in worse shape than Bulma. Now he knew why she had been smiling.

He winced in empathy. 'I'm glad I've never asked Bulma out now.' Yamcha made a quick exit before Bulma asked him to train. He was nowhere near the level of Bulma or Vegeta.

Mrs Blunt watched him go from Bulma's window.

"Oh that nice Yamcha is leaving." She turned and gave Bulma a goofy smile, "such a nice man never did have the courage to ask you out." Mrs Blunt had been Bulma's house or more fitting palace keeper since she ascended at 18. She had appeared from the village in the valley. She reminded Bulma of her mother. She had last seen Mrs Briefs when she was five. It was a blurry memory, but she had the same goofy smile.

Bulma had run away from her father. He had wanted to make her a scientific genius, and send her to college to get a degree. Bulma had plans to be the greatest sorceress there ever was, and she hadn't returned since. They hadn't contacted her so why should she? Bulma wondered sometimes if she should, but her stubbornness stopped her every time. She couldn't even remember the company they worked for.

"How's Vegeta?" Bulma asked trying to get her mind off her past.

"Oh fine, that binding spell is holding. His eyes look furious; you'd better heal him soon."

Bulma laughed slightly, causing her to wince in pain. She was unable to heal herself but once she was better, she could heal Vegeta. Not that she would get any gratitude.

"I can feel his anger. It's absolutely emanating from his room. I am going to have one massive argument when I go through the door."

"Yes Sorceress, but heal yourself first. How are your ribs?" her housekeeper pleaded.

"Bruised and cracked, I'll have to get better defending spells."

Mrs Blunt moved over to see and apply some more healing cream. "Oh my I can see a shape of a fist in your bruise."

Bulma smiled again, she hadn't felt this much pain since Namek. Even then, Vegeta must have kept most of his strength from her.

"He won't kill me. I think he has changed, even if he won't admit it." She coughed as her lungs screamed at her. 'Damn it I really need to work on my defences.'

It was then she felt the furious Saiyan's thoughts. He was projecting all his hatred and anger.

_Woman what have you done? I can't move_! he yelled in her head.

Bulma sighed; he was getting better at throwing his thoughts at her. Before, he only could do it in close quarters. Now she could hear his mind scream from across the palace.

_It's for your own good Vegeta. Just lie down and relax. I'll only let you go when you're healed_.

His curses were heard as echoes in her head. Bulma cut off the mental link. It was disturbing her concentration.

Vegeta growled in frustration, furious that he was subjected to her spells. He hadn't realised how powerful she could be. 'What the hell happened in Namek then?' She had only thrown one small fireball, no strength at all. 'So that explains baldy's shock at her pitiful performance. She is the most powerful human on this planet.'

It seemed to add to his anger the fact that she had been so powerful. She could easily defeat him from a distance. Maybe even kill him with a single thought. It sent a chill down his spine. If the sorceress had put her mind to it, she could have disposed of him long ago.

Vegeta's thoughts were broken by his door opening. Bulma limped in holding her side. She looked angrily at him. As if it was his fault she was here.

'I thought I was to remain here till I was better?' He tried talking to her telepathically, but she didn't reply or she blocked his thought. His mouth was restricted along with his other muscles. He had been unable to shout or even growl.

Bulma muttered something under her breath. Vegeta was surrounded by a green light. His wounds tingled and sparkled. His confusion was stopped when he realised he could move again. His injuries were fully healed. He opened his mouth to say something but Bulma's gentle eyes caught his attention.

Bulma gave a half smile and turned away, shuffling back towards her room.

"Woman," Vegeta called standing up.

Bulma kept moving away.

"Sorceress," He hissed.

Bulma stopped and turned a small smile on her face, "Yes Vegeta?"

"Why don't you heal yourself or are you too weak?" he asked, hoping to hide his small concern in his insult.

"A Sorceress of the white light cannot do selfish spells," Bulma said as if reading from a book.

"That's stupid; what was that spell you cast keeping me prisoner," Vegeta growled.

"That was a binding spell. It was to keep you from doing harm," Bulma said calmly. She was still in pain and felt close to collapse. The healing spell had taken a lot of energy. Her knees buckled, and her legs gave out beneath her.

Vegeta tried tapping her cheek gently; she was unconscious and in his arms. He had managed to grab her mid fall.

'How can she be so powerful and yet so defenceless.' he thought while stroking her soft cheek.

Mrs. Blunt wandered upon the pair. "Oh Mr Vegeta what happened?" she cried while dropping her tray.

"She used all her energy healing me. Get her bed ready; I'll carry her back."

The housekeeper scurried back to Bulma's room. Vegeta followed, trying to hide his own worry.

Placing her petite form back into the covers, he watched the servant fuss over her.

"You act like a mother," Vegeta said quietly.

"I get called many things," Mrs. Blunt said in her usual bubbly manner. "I enjoy my work it's the only way to get close to her."

"What?" Vegeta questioned, confused by her enigmatic statement. The woman ignored his questioning and hurried to clean up the mess she'd made in the corridor.

Vegeta sat down on the chair. He should be training, with his power restored there was nothing holding him back. Except there was her. She had sacrificed her own health to help him.

He growled irritated at his sudden guilt. 'The prince of Saiyans has no guilt.'

"Vegeta you can go; I'll look after her," Mrs. Blunt said gently.

"I'd rather not, it's a matter of pride now," Vegeta said.

"So you like her then," Mrs. Blunt said, sitting opposite him.

"She is less annoying than the rest of the earthlings," Vegeta said, glaring at the old blonde.

"She's one of a kind," said Mrs. Blunt, proudly. "I'll go make your lunch then if you want to watch her."

Vegeta remained silent. He did want to watch her; he just didn't like to admit it or even deny it.

He watched her breathing, all the while trying to ignore strange emotions going on in his mind.


	4. Bulma's mind

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z

Many thanks to my Beta Cereza for going over this chapter for me.

Chapter 3

Bulma's Mind

Vegeta leaned back against the wall. He had tried to understand his reasons for staying by her; she was only his hostess, he didn't need to be beside her. Her hospitality had given him a roof over his head; it could be because of that. He dismissed that thought, however, he didn't care about debts. He was a Saiyan Prince, it was an honour for her to do so.

Mrs. Blunt came in again to fuss over him. She brought him a sandwich; he took it and told her to go away. Bulma hadn't awoken since she collapsed, but every now and then, she would levitate. Vegeta would always grab her wrist or ankle and keep her earth bound. He doubted she knew she was doing it. Her state was caused by whatever she was dreaming about.

Vegeta looked down at her wincing face. He wondered what was going on in her dream. He did have some level of telepathy, but to read someone's mind he had to get close. They also had to be unaware. Bulma seemed more skilled in the mental powers than he was. If she realised he was in her mind she could lash back. His mental walls would be down, he'd be open to a mental attack.

Bulma turned over and mumbled something. She seemed agitated by whatever it was; Vegeta's curiosity was getting the better of him. He held his hand above her forehead and entered her dream.

He watched as he saw a young Bulma flying her broomstick. She was dressed in a traditional black witch's outfit with a purple pleat flying out from under the pointy hat. She seemed like she was trying to get away from something.

Suddenly Vegeta saw the thing chasing her. It seemed to be a large demon. It was black with red eyes, the form seemed to shift like dark clouds.

"Get back, I'm a powerful sorceress!" the young Bulma screamed. She hurled a large ball of fire at the monster. It swallowed the ball and burped. Bulma cried out and made her broom fly faster.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He'd never seen Bulma this vulnerable before. He flew quickly to catch her hoping to discover the truth. If this was a premonition dream or a dream from her past.

The claws slashed at her, catching her cape. On instinct Vegeta lunged at it, punching the thing and freeing Bulma from its grasp. He only realised his mistake when he heard the girl speak to him.

"Vegeta? Is that really you or a dream you?" she asked.

"No, it's your fairy godmother," he spat, hoping she would let him be. This was a mistake; she was too powerful to not notice him.

"The real Vegeta." Bulma smiled. "Only the real Vegeta would be so sarcastic."

Vegeta turned away, his eyes focusing on the vanishing monster. "I shall go. I was only checking that you were..." He fell silent not wanting to say the last word.

"Thanks Vegeta, I think I might have lost that fight." The young Bulma changed; she grew a little in height, her hair turning a blue green colour. The witch's outfit morphed back into the more familiar Sorceress robes.

"That's better. I don't like it when I'm reminded of my more weak form."

"What was going on?" Vegeta snarled. More large black demons were rising from the shadows.

"The Oni are rising, they're trying to attack me in my weaken state." Bulma lips were tight as she said this.

"What are the Oni?" Vegeta growled, irritated that he didn't know what was going on.

"Demons from another world. They like to try and break into this world," Bulma explained. "I defeated them before a couple of years back. It is a Sorceress's duty to guard this plane of reality from other worldly threats."

"Doesn't Kakarrot help? I thought he was your hero."

"I couldn't ask for Goku's help; he doesn't understand real evil. He's too soft..." Bulma silenced her voice remembering Vegeta was one of those beings that Goku was too soft with.

Vegeta just crossed his arms gave her his best arrogant smirk. "I agree Kakarrot is far too soft. So you would kill me if I was your enemy."

"You're not my enemy Vegeta," Bulma sighed. The shadows started surrounding them. "Now is not the time for such debates. If you wish to return to your own mind you will assist me."

"Why does a powerful Sorceress need my help?" Vegeta snarled.

"It's not only me that's in danger, you are as well," Bulma snapped back. The shadows had begun a small taunt, low and menacing. "Look around Vegeta, we're surrounded. Now stop being so pig headed and assist me!"

Vegeta glanced around at the darkness. "Shit," he whispered, it was far too familiar to the hell he had recently visited when he died. A place he'd hoped he wouldn't see again for a while. He looked over to Bulma; she was white against the demons' blackness. She held up her staff, the orb at the end glowing illuminating light. A line of light encircled them.

"I'm feeling a little better now Oni," Bulma shouted. "I suggest you leave now, my mind is not a place for demons to tread."

The Oni merely sniggered. "We think you're bluffing Blue Light. We wants revenge."

Vegeta made a ki ball in his hand. "This is no bluff," he snarled, sensing an obvious battle. The warrior couldn't resist.

"We knows of you," hissed the shadows. "You is the Prince."

"You know nothing of me." Vegeta yelled.

_Stay calm Vegeta, these demons prey on your weaknesses._ Bulma telepathically soothed him.

_I am not weak._ Vegeta snarled back.

"We hears your thoughts." The Oni said in a singsong voice. "We thinks Prince is weak."

Vegeta roared in anger.

"Vegeta you're safe in the circle," Bulma pleaded. "They want you to pounce on them."

Vegeta saw the circle that she had created; it was made purely of blue light. "I do not need a circle to defend myself," he growled.

"Yes, yes show us how strong you are," the Oni said in their multiple voice.

Bulma sensed the danger; Vegeta seemed easy to anger. The same as she was when she first met the Oni. They had taunted and teased her until she attacked them. She had nearly died that time. Now she was older and wiser; she had to protect Vegeta from that same error.

"Trust me Vegeta," Bulma cried. "They cannot step inside the circle. It is a good strategy to stay inside and attack from here."

Vegeta just grunted his understanding. These beings were not something he had fought before. He was incredibly uncomfortable in Bulma's mind. This was a new battle ground for him; he fired a quick ki blast into the shapeless darkness.

There was a squeal of pain from the Oni. He smirked, recognising their weak taunts from before as what they were: a shallow attempt at making him leave the circle of light.

Bulma saw his evil smirk and smiled to herself. Vegeta was obviously a lot more observant than she had been.

"I'll show you just how weak this Prince is," he growled. Vegeta charged up hundreds of small Ki balls throwing them in the air.

"Missed us.." the Oni chanted.

It was too soon, the hundreds of energy balls changed direction. They homed in on the pointed heads from the shadows, exploding on contact. The circle of light flared up protecting the two figures from the blast.

As the dust settled, Bulma looked around her. "Wow, I'm going to get such a headache from this." The shadows had gone and her dream world was clear and sunny. If not a little scorched.

"That is what they get from challenging the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta gloated.

Bulma sat down, letting her protective circle dissipate. "Thanks," she gasped, as her exhaustion took over her. The Sorceress robes disappeared and Bulma returned to the 16 year old witch form.

"Why did you change back?" Vegeta asked, still keeping his distance. He did not want to look in any way concerned.

"It happens when I've used up a lot of energy," the young Bulma explained. "I was close to being captured by the Oni. I was bluffing, my strength hadn't returned. My sorceress look was a glamour."

"Glamour?" Vegeta questioned, cocking his head.

"An illusion. I was still the scared 16 year old. Just one with a sorceress's skin on." Bulma pulled her knees in towards her, "Are you going to stay and keep me safe?"

Vegeta sat down opposite her and crossed his legs, "Maybe, I have other things to do."

Bulma waved her arm and a tree sprouted behind him. "You look nice sitting under a tree," she said. "When I saw you after Namek you looked at peace under the tree. Like you had finally found your own personal heaven."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. "There is no peace for a warrior."

"There is no peace for you, Vegeta, because you won't let yourself have peace." The little teen smiled at him.

"If you're going to analyse me I'll leave."

Bulma's eyes went wide for a minute, "Okay I'll keep you entertained."

Vegeta stayed silent.

"How about I show you how I met Goku?" Bulma asked; she knew he had been curious about it.

"Kakarrot's a fool," Vegeta snarled, but he didn't object too much. Bulma accepted that he did have some curiosity. He just had far too much pride to admit it.

Bulma now had full control of her mind; the Oni were long gone. Vegeta for now was her protector. It meant she could shape the world around her without fear of demonic repercussions. Not that Vegeta would learn how much she was indebted to him.

She conjured her broom into her hands. "Okay the story is I was collecting dragonballs to make a wish."

"What was your wish?" Vegeta smirked, seeing how ridiculous she looked on a broomstick. He tried to stop his dirty thoughts.

Bulma blushed slightly, embarrassed at her selfishness, remembering her boyfriend wish. She was unaware of what Vegeta was smirking about.

"My wish was silly," she murmured. "It doesn't matter. It wouldn't have worked."

"Woman, you're going to have to tell me." Vegeta smirked. He found it amusing to see her flustered with a mixture of barely controlled anger and embarrassment.

"I wanted to wish for a life time supply of strawberries," Bulma said, unsure why she hadn't said the full truth. At first, she did want strawberries, and then the boyfriend idea had popped into her head. "Look can I do the reconstruction or not?"

"I don't really care," Vegeta said, making a mental note to tease her later.

Bulma flew up in the air. "So anyway, I had collected two dragonballs already and I was following my tracking crystal to the third."

Vegeta arrogantly yawned to show his boredom. Bulma frowned but continued, happy in her memories.

"When I hit a walking fish." A large fish appeared with legs.

Vegeta sat up, a puzzled look on his face.

"So naturally I scream and Goku comes out and tries to attack me." A young Goku appears from under the fish. "He thinks I'm after his fish, which I'm not."

Vegeta glared at the small Goku who was looking at Bulma as if she was the alien.

"Goku had never seen a girl before, never mind a witch. Luckily, his grandfather had the dragonball I sought. So I convinced him to help me find them all."

"For a life time supply of strawberries," Vegeta repeated not really believing it.

Bulma froze her imagined friend. "Look would you rather go and train? I have some personal healing to do and mental walls to strengthen." Bulma's eyes were narrow with her annoyance. She had hoped to build up a bit more trust with her guest. Especially since he had saved her from the darkness.

Vegeta walked up to Goku and tried to kick him. His foot was stopped dead as if Goku was made out of steel.

"Vegeta that's not nice to pick on small boys," Bulma yelled.

"Just checking." Vegeta smirked, "I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity."

Bulma couldn't answer back; Vegeta had left her mind. She presumed he didn't want to appear too concerned for her.

'It's strange, I thought he didn't care about anybody but himself.' Bulma was distracted by the feeling of her skirt being lifted up. She turned to see the small Goku.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bulma snapped at him, being drawn back into her dream.

"Well, I was just checking to see if you had a tail." the little Goku said sweetly. "But, don't worry I'm sure witches and girls take a little longer to grow theirs."

Bulma looked down at him with a big nervous grin. "Do I look like a saiyan."

This was the wrong answer; the boy looked extremely puzzled.

"Oh, go away Goku. I have a lot of repair work to do," Bulma sighed. The image of Goku and his fish disappeared. For some reason Bulma was more worried about Vegeta than the imposing Oni threat.

Her mind occupied with strange thinking. She was finding him very, very attractive. He was even more attractive when he was arrogant. He would be the weakness that the Oni would want to exploit in her.

'I have to purge these emotions from me. When I'm well I'll get Vegeta's Gravity chamber made to help detain him.' Bulma thought to herself. She returned to her Sorceress form and levitated in a deep meditation; for some reason she had meditated a lot more since Vegeta returned from space.

* * *

Author's Note: So Vegeta saved Bulma from this new dark threat. Will the Oni draw them closer or apart? Will Vegeta be beside her when Bulma wakes or will it be Mrs. Blunt? 


	5. The secret of Mrs Blunt

Disclaimer: Do not own it!

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Cereza for going over this chapter for me.

Chapter 4

The Secret of Mrs Blunt.

Bulma slowly stirred into consciousness. The spiky silhouette brought a little comfort to her. Vegeta was asleep leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He seemed calm and even a little bit at peace, but the scowl was still there. Bulma found herself looking at his profile, the pointed nose, the strong chin, and tall hair. It was all screaming regal and prince. She doubted whether Vegeta could be anything else.

Bulma knew she could have been something else. She could have followed her father's wishes and become a scientist, an inventor. However, at the time she had been more interested in reading about witches and wizards. The clincher had been when she was five and she found out that magic was real. Why do something so constrained when she could do something that had no limits.

Her thoughts on magic were idealistic and she learned that early on there were limits to everything, even magic.

Bulma shook her head. It didn't matter, it in was past; her choice was made. She had choices for her life, Vegeta didn't. Again, Bulma found herself admiring him. He had saved her from the Oni. If he hadn't entered her mind she would have been lost in the darkness.

'No, I can't keep thinking like this. I'll just end up in love,' Bulma thought to herself. She moved to get up but Vegeta had woken suddenly. He reacted like a coiled spring grabbing her arm.

"Is it alright for me to get up?" Bulma hissed, afraid that he had been aware of her looking at him.

Vegeta blinked, still half asleep. "Do what you like Woman," he snarled, letting go of her. He seemed annoyed she'd caught him asleep.

"I feel better now," Bulma said gently. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta stood up, ignoring her comment. "I have training to do."

"Training..." Bulma echoed. Her head was throbbing. She had a fuzzy feeling that you only got for being asleep too long.

"I promised you a gravity training room," Bulma mumbled in a low voice.

"Whenever you're ready." Vegeta huffed, "I will be outside if you need me."

Bulma began to nod her head, but stopped because of the pain inside her head. Vegeta had blasted an attack inside her head, and that explained the now pudding like feeling she got from inside her skull. She made a decision to take it easy today. The Oni would hopefully wait for another day. With any luck Vegeta should have scared them away.

'This must be what a hangover feels like,' Bulma mused to herself. She had never drunk alcohol, never done drugs, and never been to college. For a few moments, she indulged in self-pity. She was soon broken from her reverie by her housekeeper.

Mrs. Blunt entered the room smiling and bringing breakfast. "Someone has a crush," she sang as she walked towards Bulma.

Bulma inwardly wished she had a non-blushing spell. "I don't know what you mean," Bulma said through clenched teeth. Her face was hot from her embarrassment.

"Why that darling man, Vegeta," Mrs. Blunt hummed; her voice was always so chirpy it seemed like singing to Bulma, "He was by your bed for days. I couldn't move him."

"What?" Bulma said in shock.

"Well I did manage to convince him to go to the bathroom a couple of times, but apart from that he stuck to you like glue." Mrs. Blunt set her tray down and started fluffing Bulma's pillows.

"But, I thought..." Bulma stuttered; she was at a loss for words. This wasn't like Vegeta, yet she wasn't surprised to see him when she awoke. Bulma's headache throbbed some more; she put her hands up to her temples.

"Do you want some pain killers?" Mrs. Blunt asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yes please," Bulma whispered.

"I've already got some," she chirped. "I came prepared."

"Thanks," Bulma said, smiling. Mrs. Blunt always knew the right thing to do to make her smile. "I'm going to be working in the lower caves."

"Okay dear, take it easy today," Mrs. Blunt said as she handed her the pills.

"Mrs. Blunt, why do you always act like a mother to me?" Bulma asked.

Mrs. Blunt gave her best goofy smile. "Somebody has to."

"No, really," Bulma asked, more determined.

"I'm always being accused of being a mother hen," Mrs. Blunt replied. "It's just my way."

"It's just I've been thinking about my past a little," Bulma commented. "I mean I've got real parents out there that I haven't spoken to in over 20 years."

"Why now?" Mrs. Blunt sat down on the side of the bed.

"I guess it's the impending doom of the androids. Everyone's destined to die... except me," Bulma said the last part softly as if ashamed.

"Don't worry about that," Mrs. Blunt said as if she was a silly girl, "You all know about them now you'll be prepared."

"But, my parents won't be prepared," Bulma moaned.

"Ahh, that's what you're worried about," Mrs. Blunt sighed. "You'll just have to stop being so stubborn and actually contact them."

Bulma nodded, "I'll think about it. I've got 3 more years." She moved to get her breakfast. "I'd like to be alone now, please."

Mrs. Blunt got up and looked at Bulma sadly from the doorway. Bulma didn't notice, her attention was on the boiled eggs.

'For someone so smart she really isn't that observant,' Mrs. Blunt woefully thought.

* * *

Vegeta threw another fist into the rock, and the contact rewarded with a pounding boom. Vegeta was angry, but this was normal for him; he was always angry. He was angry with Kakarrot, Frieza, Bulma and now himself. He was letting himself get soft. He could blame the planet, his new home. He could blame the witch, but he knew that it wasn't Bulma. 

He was starting to care about her. He realised it when she had woken up. He had leapt awake with worry. He never worried about anyone but himself. That was the best survival tactic, it had helped him survive all those years with Frieza.

"What did the rock do?"

Vegeta turned to see Mrs. Blunt smiling at him.

"It is there," Vegeta snarled.

"I think Bulma is better now," Mrs. Blunt said softly. "It was very sweet of you to stay by her."

"I am indebted to her," Vegeta said trying to bury the truth. "She provided me a home while the others would see me freeze to death."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I'm sure Goku would have put you up if Bulma hadn't," Mrs. Blunt said, not realising she'd said a forbidden name.

"Kakarrot is a fool!" Vegeta hit the boulder hard.

"Who's Kakarrot?" Mrs. Blunt asked, confused.

"That idiot you were talking about," Vegeta paused, seeing her confusion. "Kakarrot is his Saiyan name; I refuse to call him anything else."

"Oh," Mrs. Blunt said, not really understanding. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Vegeta smashed his other fist into the rock. "If you can be bothered," He spat.

Mrs. Blunt scurried away happy to have another job.

Vegeta looked down at his bloody knuckles. Nothing brought back reality clearer than pain. It was a weakness to care about another. He knew someone as good as Bulma could never lower herself to feel anything other than pity for him. It was her pity that had made her offer her home.

The prince of Saiyans did not need pity. There was no pride in pity. The word struck a horrid cord with Vegeta as he remembered his death. The look on Kakarrot's face was full of the p-word again. It was the last thing he'd seen when he died. The last thing he needed was to see that look again, not from Bulma or anyone.

'I will become super Saiyan, then there will be nothing but awe for the Saiyan prince.' He smirked as he kept his goal in his head.

* * *

Bulma looked around the cool cave that was underneath her palace. It would be perfect for the gravity room she had promised Vegeta. All it needed was the correct positioning of crystals and a certain amount of enchantment. 

'Nothing a first rate Sorceress couldn't handle,' Bulma thought confidently. She already had the energy crystals she needed. It could possibly take her all day in the dank cave but it would be worth it. Bulma didn't like debts, and she owed her life to Vegeta. She doubted whether he realised how serious it could have been; the Oni were a powerful threat. She was defender of the mental plane while Goku was unofficial defender of the physical plane. The Oni attacked the minds of their victims. Something Goku had never been able to understand. He didn't think people could be corrupted from within.

That's what the Oni did. They entered through people's fears and anger. They twisted their insides until they had complete control. It was up to her to destroy the core of their power, which was somewhere underground. Once that was gone, their influence vanished. It was just a matter of finding it.

She would only worry about that once she had Vegeta preoccupied. She couldn't risk him coming with her and getting under their influence. He could easily crush her with his hands. The same applied for Goku. Which was why the Oni was something she had to do alone.

She began chanting a spell. She had to concentrate on the chamber now. The rest of the world melted and Bulma was lost in her magic. Orbs of light and colour danced around her.

Mrs. Blunt picked up the phone and tapped a number. She couldn't help jumping around like an excited teenager.

The person she was calling picked up.

"Oh Teddi!" Mrs. Blunt squealed. "She wants to get in contact with her parents!"

The blonde woman listened to the speaker, nodding her head as she listened.

"She's not here, she's working on something for that nice Mr. Vegeta."

Mrs. Blunt was silent again. "Yes he's the saiyan prince. I think he really likes her."

Mrs. Blunt gave a few u-huh's to tell Teddi she was listening.

"She's not ready yet...I know it's been a long time," Mrs. Blunt continued her conversation. She didn't notice Vegeta had wondered in, looking for his breakfast.

"Well can't we just tell her?" Mrs. Blunt asked.

Vegeta looked at Mrs. Blunt as she was speaking. He had figured out the communication device a while ago. That didn't puzzle him, what did confuse him was what she was talking about.

"Look Teddi she is my daughter I think she needs her mother," Mrs. Blunt said more strongly. "This stubborn silence between the two of you has gone on far too long."

Mrs. Blunt looked up and met Vegeta's stare.

"Oh dear, got to go Teddi. I'll call you tonight," Mrs. Blunt said to her husband. "Love you too."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked coldly at Mrs. Blunt.

"I have no interest..." Vegeta said slowly.

Mrs Blunt cut him off, "Oh Vegeta it's terrible, I'm an awful mother." Mrs. Blunt leaned into him. Vegeta offered her no arm for comfort he just glared at her intruding his personal space.

"Bulma is such a bright girl but she's far too stubborn and prideful," Mrs. Blunt sobbed.

"You're her mother?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"She ran away when she was five." Mrs. Blunt sniffed. "My real last name is Briefs."

"Isn't that underwear?" Vegeta asked, but wasn't answered. Mrs. Briefs a.k.a. Blunt was in tears. He roughly pushed her into a chair. Her tears were starting to soak his T-shirt.

"We've been following her for years. We could have stepped in at any time and told her," Mrs. Briefs daintily dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I only became her housekeeper when she became a Sorceress. Me and Teddi were so proud."

"That's Teddi and I," Vegeta corrected. Mrs. Blunt/Briefs wasn't listening.

"I'm a bad mommy," She balled. "We've been paying her tutors and everything. She can't even remember what I look like." The tissue was now wet. "Please promise you won't tell her."

Vegeta remained silent; he hadn't expected this when he walked into the kitchen. What he wanted was just a decent sized meal. A life story with tears wasn't on his menu.

"I won't say a word," Vegeta promised. "It is none of my business."

"Oh you're such a darling," Mrs. Briefs sobbed. "I don't even deserve you as a house guest."

"I give you my word I don't care and won't tell your daughter," Vegeta growled. "All I want is food."

Mrs. Briefs got up smudging away her dripping mascara. "Then food is what you'll get."

Vegeta sat at the table as Mrs. Briefs gave him as much food as he could eat. He ignored the old woman as she talked about Bulma. He didn't care; he was certain he didn't. Vegeta didn't feel moved by her outburst. The only thing that bothered him was why he thought he should care.

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly didn't intend to reveal the truth about Mrs. Blunt till later. But, a reviewer (Strawberrychan) was smart to spot my hints. Big thumbs up from me. 

Thanks to those people that took the time to review my fic, it means a lot to me. It's not the quantity it's the quality.

Mz D.


	6. The Gravity Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

Author's Note: My thanks to Cereza for Beta reading this chapter.

Chapter 5

Bulma placed the last crystal in the cave wall. It had taken her all day, but the chamber was finally finished. Any other sorcerer would have taken a month; Bulma smiled at her own genius. She wandered into the kitchen hoping for some dinner. She was surprised to see Mrs. Blunt sitting talking to Vegeta. It was a completely one-sided conversation with Mrs. Blunt going on about her daughter and Vegeta eating.

They both looked up as she entered. Vegeta looked across to Mrs. Blunt, who had stopped talking.

"Don't stop because of me," Bulma said, wondering about the sudden silence.

"Oh, it's okay, I was probably boring Prince Vegeta," Mrs. Blunt said, turning to her pot on the stove. "Would you like some stew, you haven't eaten much since you got up."

"Stew would be nice," Bulma said, eyeing Vegeta suspiciously. "I finished the gravity chamber."

"Good," Vegeta said quietly. "Took you long enough."

"Excuse me, I worked my butt off getting it ready," Bulma snapped.

"How hard can it be, you just wave your hands and it happens," Vegeta snapped back.

"My magic is a lot more complex than that," Bulma said, unable to stop her anger this time. "There's a lot of mind channelling and chanting. It's not just waving your hands."

"Whatever, are you going to show me this new chamber then?" Vegeta questioned.

"I will after my dinner," Bulma said, sitting down.

Vegeta grunted and returned to his meal. Bulma never caught him glancing at Mrs. Blunt and then back at her. Vegeta tried not to think about the previous conversation with Mrs. Blunt. It had taken most of the afternoon to listen to her stories. Eventually she had stopped crying, and Vegeta learned quickly to just listen and say nothing. No matter what snide or nasty remarks he made, Bulma's mother just laughed it off. He had promised her he wouldn't reveal her secret. That had been enough for the crazed woman. She believed that a murdering planet purger wouldn't reveal her petty little secret. It was amazing to discover that a woman that had taunted Vegeta with her superior magic skills couldn't identify her own mother. They did look alike, face wise; they even had the same mindless chatter programmed into them.

Bulma was now talking to Mrs. Blunt about her daughter. "She'll have to come and visit sometime."

"Oh, I don't think she will," Mrs. Blunt said. She was visibly sweating. "I haven't spoken to her as my daughter in over 20 years."

"It's terrible when families loose touch," Bulma said sadly, not catching the hint.

"She's far too stubborn," Mrs. Blunt added.

Bulma smiled, feeling sympathetic. She couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was almost too much like her own predicament except she was on the daughter's side. There was an awkward silence as Bulma struggled for something to say.

Vegeta had watched the scene in amazement and returned to his dessert. The one good thing that had come out of it was a constant supply of food. He did not want to interfere with the wonderful set up that had occurred.

Mrs. Blunt turned the conversation towards the problems of feeding Vegeta.

"I've never seen anyone eat so much," she said, smiling at the glowering saiyan. "Such a strong man, I often wish I was 10 years younger." She began giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I am not any breeding stock," Vegeta said.

Bulma tried hard not to laugh at Vegeta's face. He had that affronted aura about him.

"I'm sure Vegeta is not the marrying type," Bulma said, trying to defend him.

"I will not be talked of as if I'm not here," Vegeta spat.

"Of course you're here dear," Mrs. Blunt cooed. "You're always going to be here."

"Vegeta, I'll show you the gravity chamber," Bulma said, hoping to stop any fight. "I'll be back in just a few minutes, Mrs. Blunt."

"I'll keep your stew warm love," Mrs. Blunt said, not realising the war she might have started. "I'll see you later Vegeta sweetie."

Vegeta didn't say a word. He stared daggers at the old woman. Bulma held his arm tightly pulling him further away from her.

"I don't want to loose Mrs. Blunt to your temper," Bulma explained as she led him down the corridors. "She's been like a mother to me since I was 18."

Vegeta just grunted.

"I think I'm like her replacement daughter," Bulma said. "Seeing as her daughter has lost contact."

Vegeta grunted again. He was trying hard not to laugh at her ignorance and self-involvement. She was so wrapped up in her own mystical world that she couldn't see her mother making goofy faces at her.

He followed her down a flight of stone stairs. The air became cooler and danker the further down they went. Torches self ignited themselves as they passed near them. The flames created dancing shadows that reminded Vegeta of the Oni in Bulma's mind.

"Those things I saw in your head," Vegeta said, watching one shadow dancing suspiciously.

"The Oni?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, those shadowy things. Do they still pose a threat?" Vegeta questioned.

"The Oni are only a threat when I am in a weakened state," Bulma explained. "I can cope with them on my own. It would be a hindrance if you tried to help. You would be better served training for the androids."

"I suppose you will not actually be fighting them," Vegeta crossed his arms. "Your lack of observation is your weakness. I should imagine you wouldn't even recognise them."

"I would, that boy said they had a lack of aura," Bulma answered him. She was unsure why he was saying she was unobservant. "He seemed to have a small knowledge about magic."

"He seemed to have a small knowledge of everything," Vegeta growled, unhappy of her mentioning the impostor Saiyan. He decided to change the subject onto something that was bugging him. "Are there many magically inclined humans like you?"

"No...not really," Bulma slowly said. "I am the only high sorceress on earth. The others are dead. There are other witches and wizards but I'm the sole powerful mage of this world."

"So you're the only one," Vegeta said quietly. It reminded him of himself, the only true Saiyan left. (Goku/Kakarrot doesn't count as a Saiyan in Vegeta's mind.)

"Yeah, it's a pretty lonely life but I have my friends," Bulma smiled at him, trying to make him understand that counted him as well. 'Oh my goddess, Vegeta's my friend? She thought to herself. She stopped smiling and returned to walking down the long spiralling staircase.

Bulma stopped in front of a solid wall. "This is the chamber," she explained. Her hand passed over a glowing blue crystal. The seamless rock face cracked and opened to reveal its contents. The inside chamber was globe shaped. Crystals of varying colours embedded the walls. It was large enough for flying but still compact to restrict its use. Vegeta was impressed, but he remained silent.

"This is yours to train in," Bulma said, taking his silence as a compliment.

"I do not know any magic, moron," Vegeta growled. "How am I supposed to work the supposed gravity changes?"

"It's voice activated," Bulma said smugly. "Recognise voice: Vegeta." She waved for Vegeta to speak.

"I am Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans," He said.

"Voice recognised: Prince Vegeta," a soft female voice said in the chamber.

Vegeta looked around for a computer or speakers.

"I thought I'd make it as technically based as possible," Bulma said. "One of the crystals is enchanted to speak like a computer."

Vegeta crossed his arms and stood waiting. "Then how do I activate the gravity."

"Gravity activation, please set G-force required." The voice said.

"100g," Vegeta said.

Bulma gasped as she realised how quickly Vegeta had learned how to control the chamber. She managed to produce a shield just in time as the gravity increased.

Gravity pushed Vegeta to the ground. His muscles strained and he grunted with the challenge. Bulma watched, trying not to ogle at the straining muscles. She turned her back and concentrated in observing her work. She checked that each crystal was reacting as it should. She heard another grunt from Vegeta, but she didn't look back.

"Are you able to spar yet?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma turned to see he had managed to stand up.

"Not yet, I still feel a little weak from the Oni," Bulma said. "I should like to spar again, maybe in another week."

Vegeta nodded, "Then you should go."

"Gravity deactivate," Bulma said to the air. The crystals' humming stopped and the normal gravity was restored. "It is always the blue crystals to open the chamber. It won't open if the gravity is on." Bulma's hand passed over a crystal identical to the crystal on the outside. The cave wall opened and Bulma walked out. She looked back to Vegeta as he turned his back to her.

"I suppose it's too much to hope for a 'thank you.'" Bulma asked.

"I do not thank my enemies," he answered. Vegeta let his hand swipe over the blue gem. The doors closed like a gaping mouth. Bulma didn't have time to object. A red orb lit up to tell any outsider the gravity was on.

"You absolute pig!" Bulma yelled at the wall. "All it takes is two little words." She tried to calm herself, but her ki rose. The walls were telepathically secure. She couldn't yell into his head, it was extremely tempting to break down the door.

She stopped herself and tried to calm her emotions.

I'll need to go and meditate again, she thought to herself. Why is Vegeta able to push my anger buttons? She stormed back up the stairs and away from the thorn in her side.

She was eager to begin her meditations, to help clear her mind. Bulma wanted nothing better in the world than to pound that arrogant smirk off Vegeta's face. Which was something that she knew would lead to deeper and darker paths if she indulged in her anger.

In the flickering shadows, eyes watched the angry Sorceress. The eyes found the interactions of the two people to be interesting. They disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know I've made Bulma ignorant of who Mrs Blunt is. Bulma is a very self-involved person and I find it hard for myself to remember what my mother looked like when I was 5. So how can Bulma remember if she ran away at that age? Plus it just gives Vegeta an excuse to call her idiot and moron more than usual. Also, there is a point to it but that will turn up later. Which I'm not telling . . . not yet anyway. 


	7. Meditations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bulma was meditating in her green room. She was trying to filter the anger from her mind. She was still seething with resentment for Vegeta. She had worked hard all day to get the Gravity Chamber completed. All she wanted was a small sign of gratitude. She had said thank you to him for saving her life. Though as she thought about it he had never actually acknowledged her when she had said it.  
  
*The arrogant self absorbed asshole.* Bulma thought. She wished she could send that thought into his head. Unfortunately his mind was sealed tight and the protection of the chamber saved him from her wrath.  
  
Bulma sighed again, breathing through her teeth. She tried to focus again on a calm soothing ocean. An open blue sky with rolling fluffy clouds. A large and pounding fist smashing that arrogant face.  
  
Bulma growled at herself. She tried thinking of the nice things Vegeta had done. He had endured her nostalgic jaunt back into her teenage years. He had sat by her while she recovered. That had been strange. *Why did he sit by me? I've always done things' alone.* She began to levitate a few inches off the ground. She remembered how he'd said she wasn't weak. *Then he winked at me.* He was contradicting himself all the time. One minute calling her his enemy then helping her the next.  
  
*I better face it. I'm never going to understand that Saiyan.* Her thoughts then went towards Yamcha. It had been sweet for him to worry. She was still fond of him and really wished he'd plucked up the courage to ask her out all those years ago.  
  
*Yamcha is more absorbed in his baseball career now.* Her own anger was now gone. Replaced quite quickly with her self pity and loneliness. Her mind moved into a deep trance. She concentrated on her own goals. She was the only great mage of the planet. She had to stay alive to protect the planet. She had to forget all emotion links.  
  
*I am destined to be alone.* She thought sadly. Her depressed mind sought out on the astral plane. She could feel something familiar. Someone on the mental plane was feeling as lonely as her.  
  
~Who are you?~ She tried saying telepathically. There was no answer. The being had retreated away from her. Bulma was left alone. There was a sharp knock on the door and Bulma was brought back with a bump as she hit the ground.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta woke from his trance. He had been resting from his training. He had been trying to concentrate his mind on his sole ambition. He wanted to be a Super Saiyan. To become the strongest being in the universe. To have this empty void filled.  
  
Technically he wasn't the last of his race. His only subject, Kakarrot didn't respect him and never acted like a Saiyan. He was more human, all soft and forgiving. He was the only Saiyan, he was alone.  
  
When he had been meditating he had felt something reaching out to him. It had been bright and twinkling. Vegeta had automatically drew up his defences. Whatever it was it wasn't getting into his mind.  
  
*I am alone and it stays that way.*  
  
Vegeta picked up a towel and draped it over his shoulders. There was a chance the being had been a devil. Bulma had warned him that the Oni attacked the mind. Plus he still had nightmares of his time in hell. He had made a lot of enemies in his career as a planet purger. They were in hell waiting for him. When he had left they had taunted they'd see him again. They would have their revenge.  
  
*I will fight forever if I have to.* Vegeta said to himself. He went out the room determined to get his dinner before the witch did.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma opened the door to see who had disturbed her. It couldn't be Mrs. Blunt she usually knocked and walked straight in. She was welcomed by a smiling Chi Chi baring a gift.  
  
Bulma had never been shouted at by Chi Chi. She had always shown a great respect for Bulma. She had never gotten jealous or threatened Bulma. Bulma suspected it was because she thought being a Sorceress was like being a nun. Though she was sure Chi Chi liked to make sure she stayed like a nun.  
  
"Oh, hi ChiChi. What brings you here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I heard about the accident from Goku. I just popped by to see how you were doing." Chi Chi said while examining her.  
  
"I recovered quite quickly." Bulma said hoping to stop any of Chi Chi's suspicions. "What's in the package?"  
  
"It's a dress I don't need." Chi Chi explained. "It's got a dragon on it and I know how much you like dragons."  
  
"Thank you." Bulma said smiling. She opened it up expecting an old maids' dress with a small dragon. The same style of clothes that Chi Chi wore. She was surprised to see a red silk Chinese dress. It was embroidered with a golden dragon. "It's gorgeous." Bulma gasped. "I'd never think of making this myself." She carefully put it down on a table unsure when she would have a chance to wear it.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. You should get yourself a man Bulma." Chi Chi said to her. "It's not healthy being cooped up with that monster all the time."  
  
"Vegeta is not a monster." Bulma sighed. "He's just a misunderstood ..."  
  
".......Homicidal maniac." Chi Chi finished. "He hurt you with that explosion."  
  
"We were only training." Bulma said. "He just over loaded his ki. He hurt himself as well."  
  
"Perhaps he knew your weakness." Chi Chi said. "Maybe he wanted to kill you."  
  
"Vegeta has had ample enough opportunities to kill me Chi." Bulma said. "He's been here since the Nameks. He hasn't laid a finger on me."  
  
"Do you have to train with Him." Chi Chi spat. She couldn't bring herself to say Vegeta's name.  
  
"He's the only one that's willing to give me a challenge." Bulma said. "Yamcha is too scared.." Bulma had an image Yamcha running away after he'd seen Vegeta. "...and Krillin's a pervert."  
  
Chi Chi nodded the bald ex-monk did have a porn collection to rival Master Roshi's. "There's always Goku." She added with a wince. She still didn't agree with her husbands' fighting.  
  
"Goku wouldn't spar with me." Bulma laughed. "I've got no physical strength and Goku would just be soft on me."  
  
"So you prefer to be beaten up?" Chi Chi said angrily.  
  
"Vegeta does hold back a little, but he still tries to win the spar." Bulma said her own anger getting the better of her. "I need someone to challenge me. Vegeta is cunning and devious just like the androids will be. If I am to be the only survivor I want to be able to defend this planet in the most efficient way as I can. I could go train with Goku but he would just humor me and would only fight me on my own level. Yamcha would just run and block, I doubt he would even attack me. No, Vegeta is the only person that gives me any opposition. I want to be strong enough to really survive." Bulma stopped and tried to breathe. She had ranted a little bit longer than she wanted to but her aim had succeeded.  
  
Chi Chi was white with shock. "I... I'd never thought of that." She stuttered. "I guess you know what you're doing."  
  
Bulma smiled, Chi Chi had backed off. If she had been anyone else; she would probably be getting some more tongue lashing.  
  
"Lets get some tea and you can tell me what your boys have been doing." Bulma said guiding Chi Chi out of the room. She glanced down the corridor, sure she had felt a slight chill.  
  
She was soon brought out of her thoughts by Chi Chi on her favourite subject.  
  
"Well my Gohan has been studying but unfortunately he's had to spar as well." Chi Chi said.  
  
Bulma kept eye contact trying to look interested. "Oh really." She could still feel pin pricks on the back of her neck. She tried to ignore it. It was most likely her imagination.  
  
"I've been desperate for Goku to pass his driving license." Chi Chi said. "You'll never guess what him and that green man did!"  
  
Bulma could only nod as they walked away. She still couldn't sense any ki behind her but she could swear she felt like she was being watched.  
  
She was being watched. Vegeta had been coming down the corridor to the kitchen. He had stopped to listen when he'd heard his name. By surpressing his ki he hoped to be undetected by the witch. She had paused and glared to the corner where he hid but had said nothing.  
  
He was trying to figure out why Bulma had defended him. He had caused the explosion. It would have been easy for her to agree with the harpy.  
  
*Why had she done it?* He thought. *I have never been defended like that before.*  
  
He moved on to the kitchen. He could hear the two woman chattering. He was not going to be phased by their presence. He knew he had to go in there get his dinner and leave. As he entered the dark haired harpy glanced up. She stopped talking for a moment, looking directly at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Bulma greeted him while her companion stayed silent. "I think Mrs. Blunt left you something in the oven. It sure smells good."  
  
Vegeta didn't return the greeting. Instead he headed straight towards his food.  
  
"I best be going Sorceress." Chi Chi said with an obvious dislike in her voice. "I can't leave the boys alone too long."  
  
"That's okay Chi Chi I understand." Bulma said. "You are just over on the other mountain. You should visit more often."  
  
"I would if I could but I'm forever cooking, cleaning and making sure my boys are behaving." Chi Chi said moving to the exit. "Goku wants to train instead of visiting."  
  
Bulma waved goodbye to her friend. She turned sharply to Vegeta. "You could have said something to her." She said. "I hardly ever get visitors."  
  
"Why would I want to talk to THAT?" He snarled.  
  
"She's Goku's wife if you must know." Bulma said sitting back down. "You should be nice to her. She thinks you're a monster, you should prove her wrong."  
  
Vegeta mearely grunted. "I have no wish to prove myself to a wench like that." He sat down beside her and began eating.  
  
"You're so self obsessed Vegeta." Bulma snapped. "The world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
"So it revolves around you?" Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Bulma snorted. Her eyes locked with Vegeta's. "I am not that selfish. I have worked out all my character flaws."  
  
"Seems you've got a long way to go." Vegeta said. He still kept his eyes focused on hers. To back down now would be a weakness.  
  
"You have more character flaws than anyone I've ever known." Bulma said her eyes keeping the staring contest..  
  
"I am the ideal warrior, no emotional baggage to get in the way." Vegeta said smugly.  
  
"That's really sad Vegeta." Bulma whispered. She wanted to look away now but couldn't. "I bet you don't even care about me."  
  
"If you died tomorrow. I would not cry." Vegeta coldly said.  
  
"I don't want your tears." Bulma growled.  
  
They stood in their staring match for a few minutes. Vegeta tried to find a flaw in her features. Something to tease her about. He couldn't, she was perfect. It didn't help that her anger had made her cheeks redden and her eyes gleam. Bulma was also finding herself tracing Vegeta's clenched jaw. His dark bottomless pits of eyes. He was very handsome when he was trying to dominate her. His stubborness mirroring her own. He the closest thing she'd found to a perfect match. His character was almost identical to hers.  
  
"That's so sweet I should get my camera." A voice simpered.  
  
Bulma turned to see Mrs. Blunt. The only woman that could simper over her and Vegeta.  
  
She looked back to Vegeta. He was smirking like he had won. She had looked away, he had won. Bulma inwardly cursed.  
  
"We're sparring tomorrow Vegeta." Bulma said glaring at him. "It's time for a rematch."  
  
"Name the time and place Woman." Vegeta said still smirking.  
  
"2 0' clock, Gravity Chamber, tomorrow." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta picked up his plate. "Very well, I'd make sure your bed is ready."  
  
"What?" Bulma snapped thinking he meant something sexual.  
  
"You will be unconscious by 2:05." Vegeta said as he walked away with his meal.  
  
Bulma felt like hissing at him but stopped herself  
  
"He's such a handsome man." Mrs. Blunt cooed as she brought out Bulma's meal.  
  
Bulma grunted and sat back down. She didn't want to admit to her housekeeper he was the most handsome man on the planet.  
  
*I have to get Vegeta for that.* Bulma thought. *By 2 0 clock tomorrow he will see me as the most beautiful woman on the planet.*  
  
"Mrs. Blunt do you have any red ribbons?" Bulma asked trying to make it sound innocent.  
  
"Of course I do. You want to glam yourself up for Mr. Vegeta." Mrs. Blunt said. "I can't blame you he's such a stud."  
  
"It's not like that. I just have a new outfit I wanted to wear." Bulma groaned.  
  
"Something that's not a frumpy robe?" Mrs. Blunt gasped.  
  
"It's very different." Bulma admitted, still a little hurt about the frumpy remark.  
  
"I can't wait to see his face!" Mrs. Blunt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not trying to impress him." Bulma snarled. "I just want to look . . . different."  
  
Mrs. Blunt gave her a big goofy smile. "I think you protest too much."  
  
Bulma remained silent, it was true. She was out to impress the prince. It really mattered about her appearance now. *I just want to show him what I can look like out of the thick robes.* She tried to reassure herself. *I do not want that arrogant asshole.*  
  
****************  
  
Author's Note: So a rematch next chapter? Will it end up with a double KO again? Will Bulma's new dress impress Vegeta? How many questions can I ask about next chapter?  
  
Join me next chapter . . . the rematch! 


	8. Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. or these characters. Even if I did rename Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mrs. Blunt finished tying the ribbons to Bulma's hair.  
  
"You look wonderful." She said bursting into tears.  
  
Bulma turned unsure what she had done to deserve the water works.  
  
"Mrs. Blunt please, don't cry." She said in a desperate attempt to stop her.  
  
She watched in shock as the blonde woman scurried away from her. Bulma checked herself in the mirror again. *Have I over done it?* She wondered.  
  
She had dressed in the red dress that Chi Chi had given her. It was definitely different than the heavy materials of her robes. She had tied her hair in two buns, wrapped in the red ribbons. They flowed down her back. She felt like a girl again. Instead of a grown up with hundreds of responsibilities.  
  
She slipped on her white dragon boots with golden scale trims. It was rare that anyone could see her boots. Now she had the perfect dress to show them off. The slits at both sides started mid hip. It gave a very good view of her long pale legs.  
  
*These legs haven't seen sunshine since I was 17.* Bulma mused as she saw how terribly pale they both were.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror. She tried to reason it was only her way of showing Vegeta how feminine she could be.  
  
Bulma grabbed her staff and went towards the Gravity Chamber. She could feel the nerves in her stomach. *This isn't a date.* Bulma reminded herself. *This is only a sparring match.*  
  
Somehow she didn't feel convinced. She had a nagging inner voice telling her she wanted to flirt with Vegeta. As she walked up to the Saiyan, his back turned to her. She couldn't help, but admire his strong body.  
  
*I really need to take Chi Chi's advice and get out more.* Bulma thought. *I'm only finding myself attracted because he's the only male for miles around.*  
  
"What are you standing there like an idiot." Vegeta hissed. He turned to make another snide comment but couldn't. He could only glare at her choice of clothing. It didn't seem like a sparring outfit.  
  
"This is the only dress light enough." Bulma answered his unasked question. She could see it in his bemused face.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Bulma looked at him scowling.  
  
"Are we not going down to the Gravity chamber?" She asked, they were just beside the stairway.  
  
Vegeta grunted and made a hand gesture towards the door.  
  
"Oh I see, ladies first?" Bulma asked finally understanding why he was standing back. Vegeta just grunted again and re-crossed his arms. Bulma's eyes lingered on Vegeta for a second. trying to figure out if he meant to push her down the stairs.  
  
Vegeta followed behind, trying not to gaze at her rump. It was swaying from side to side. he hadn't realised how slim she was underneath her thick clothes.  
  
*I swear she is trying to tempt me.* Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta made sure his eyes stayed on the walls as he walked down behind her.  
  
*She is an annoying, pompous, self righteous little trollop.* He reminded himself. *She does not deserve the prince of Saiyans.*  
  
Bulma tried not to giggle as she made her way down. It was obvious the idea to show Vegeta how feminine she could be was working. He hadn't said one nasty comment about her appearance. That was definitely a Vegeta compliment. If he had something mean to say he would have said it by now.  
  
"You're awfully quiet Vegeta." Bulma said smirking. She was glad he couldn't see his face. "Are you scared of being beaten by a woman."  
  
She heard his cold chuckle behind her.  
  
"So you admit you're a woman now and not an immortal." He said.  
  
"I've made no such claims." Bulma said.  
  
"Everyone treats you like a goddess." He snarled almost in disgust.  
  
"They don't!" Bulma protested. "They just act with a bit more respect. Some people might take a note of that."  
  
Vegeta just snorted. "You should show more respect to me, I am the prince of Saiyans."  
  
They reached the bottom of the long stairway. As they entered the chamber and the door closed behind them. Bulma was reminded of a tomb. She hoped she wouldn't be buried here. She knew Vegeta would more like survive the cave collapsing. He had his Saiyan strength. She would just have to depend on her shields. The only thing was that they didn't work if she was unconscious.  
  
"I want to work on my defence moves." Bulma said.  
  
"The best defence is attack." Vegeta said. He had begun his warm up and was not wanting to waste his time being Bulma's attack toy.  
  
"I won't be on the front line Vegeta." Bulma explained. "The best strategy with me would be on the side lines healing."  
  
"That is your choice." Vegeta said. "But I think you have some half decent attacks."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta to see his sincerity, in case he was being sarcastic. She was sure that sounded like a complement.  
  
"I cannot kill another mortal." Bulma said. "It is not my place to attack."  
  
"So you know your place." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"WHAT!!" Bulma yelled but she had to stop herself. She couldn't let him bait her. She forced her anger back down inside her and counted to ten.  
  
"If you can't understand my position." Bulma said after a short pause. "I will not explain any further. You are a warrior and you only see war. I wish for more peaceful outcomes."  
  
"You're more naive than I thought." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Forget it Vegeta." Bulma sighed. "We obviously disagree, lets just spar." She raised her staff and summoned a shield.  
  
"It's only because you know I'm right." Vegeta smirked. He balanced his weight into a fighting position.  
  
Bulma's shield had formed into small globes of light. Each ball surrounding Bulma in a round mass.  
  
"What kind of protection is that." Vegeta snarled. "I can see all the holes."  
  
"It's a new one I want to try." Bulma said smiling, she wasn't going to explain how it worked. She was just going to let Vegeta find that out on his own. "Attack me and see what it does."  
  
"I'll warn you now, I'm going to make you cry for mercy." He said.  
  
"I'll never beg." Bulma sneered.  
  
"You will in the end." He said as he lunged for her neck. He wanted to grab her by the throat. As his hand moved in an orb blurred in front of him. His hand was now a foot away from where he had been aiming.  
  
"It's a deflection shield." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"It's a cheap trick." Vegeta growled. He threw a punch. The blurring happened again and Vegeta's fist was no where near his intended target, Bulma's face.  
  
Bulma put her hand over her mouth and started laughing.  
  
"I thought you said you could see the holes." She taunted.  
  
Vegeta roared with rage at her impertinence. He would find a way to break her stupid shield. He quickened his attacks, sending punches and kicks towards Bulma. Each one flew to different directions. This angered Vegeta more. He was not expecting this trickery. He sped up into super speed.  
  
Bulma yelped but kept her control on her shield. It wasn't enough though. Vegeta's constant barrage of punches on slipped through. Bulma was clipped in the jaw and she had to throw herself backwards, rolling with the hit. She landed on he side.  
  
Vegeta gave a small chuckle. "Found one."  
  
Bulma groaned in pain. If Vegeta had directly hit her she would have something broken by now. Fortunately she still had her jaw working. "Find this!." She grabbed her staff and shot a large energy beam at Vegeta. Bulma took the oppertunity of Vegeta being distracted by floating up and summoning another shield. Vegeta had deflected the energy blast easily and looked up to see Bulma above him.  
  
A wind was beginning to whip up. Bulma had cast a small weather spell.  
  
"Resorting to that tornado again?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't like this enclosed space." Bulma said. "I wanted a little fresh air."  
  
The wind circled around the chamber. "Scared to be so close to me?" He said.  
  
Bulma smiled, he wasn't noticing the thunder she was brewing. Vegeta threw a couple of ki blasts, testing her shield. The balls of energy bounced back directly at Vegeta. Bulma moved quickly to avoid them herself. They had bounced off the walls and were circling round.  
  
"You idiot Vegeta." Bulma yelled. "The walls are ki resistant. They won't stop till they hit something!"  
  
"You're the one that forgot to tell me." Vegeta yelled. He dodged as his energy balls hurled past him. They again bounced off Bulma's shield.  
  
"We have to stop them somehow." Bulma moaned. "It's becoming a tiresome game of dodgeball."  
  
Vegeta growled as he moved again. "I agree, and your stupid storm you're making isn't helping."  
  
Bulma glared at him. *He noticed!* She released the storm and it thundered around her. The bolts of lightning hit the ground, sparking and raging till it disappeared.  
  
"I was hoping to hit a bolt on your spikey head." Bulma said as she shifted in the air to avoid the balls.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be more defensive." Vegeta said as he blurred and was instantly in front of Bulma. Bulma squealed and instantly transmitted away before he could grab her.  
  
"I thought it would be a surprise." Bulma said behind him. Vegeta spun round and flew at her. Bulma transmitted away again. Vegeta was left flying into the space Bulma had occupied. Unfortunately his ki balls were heading in that direction too. They connected and Vegeta landed roughly on the ground.  
  
"Oh my goddess, Vegeta!" Bulma rushed down to the ground. She dropped her shield. Vegeta rolled back up and kicked her in the kidneys. Bulma flew backwards and smashed into the wall. She crumbled into a ball on the ground.  
  
"Get up woman." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma didn't respond. Vegeta swore under his breath and approached her. He kept his shield up in case Bulma was playing possum like he did.  
  
"Get up, it was only a kick." He said poking her ribs with his foot. There was a small groan from the sorceress. Vegeta knelt down beside her. She wasn't bluffing; she was hurt by his kick.  
  
*She is so weak sometimes.* Vegeta thought. He held out his hand and placed it over the area he'd kicked. He began giving her a portion of his ki. Letting a small part of his power enter her. Nappa had done the same healing effect for him when he had been young. It was draining and should only be used in an emergency. If it had been anybody else Vegeta would have just saved his own energy; but Bulma was different.  
  
Bulma groaned and uncurled from her fetal ball. She looked up to Vegeta.  
  
"That was a rotten trick." She whispered.  
  
"I think you need to work on your physical strength." Vegeta said standing up again. He was trying not to look at her. Her dress was now flared apart. Bulma's matching red panties were daring him to look. Bulma hadn't noticed she was too busy ranting at him.  
  
"You think that was funny don't you." She yelled getting her voice back. "I know I'm not as physically strong as you. There was no excuse to kick me like you did. A lighter kick would have sufficed for telling me my defences were down; but NO the big scary Prince Vegeta wanted to try and kill me!" Bulma was breathing fast and her body was shaking. She could feel all her anger rising up again. She closed her eyes and tried to wish it all back down again.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta called to her.  
  
Bulma kept her eyes closed. If she had to look at his face she would explode with anger.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta said again.  
  
Bulma concentrated on her breathing.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
She opened her eyes to see Vegeta looking directly at her. For a moment Bulma could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes; but it returned to the cold usual stare.  
  
"Sometimes you are so weak." He sneered.  
  
Bulma snapped and her hand thrusted out for his chest. She released a telekinetic blast. It exploded around Vegeta sending him backwards. He slammed into the wall. Bulma looked at the damage in the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry." She gasped. She ran towards Vegeta. "I just got so angry."  
  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the wall. He grunted and looked at her smirking. "Not bad." He said. "You should use that move more often."  
  
"I haven't used that before." Bulma said meekly. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I think you should go cool off." Vegeta said. He opened the door. "I want to train for real now."  
  
Bulma marched over to the door. She glared into his dark eyes. "Go ahead." She hissed. "If I stay here any longer I will kill you."  
  
"Thanks for the warm up." He said. "You do realise when you get more in control we'll need another rematch."  
  
"It'll be a pleasure." She limped away trying hard to hide any gasps. Vegeta turned away his fist clenched around a red ribbon. It was the same ribbon from Bulma's hair. Vegeta held it to his chest and chuckled. The shadows swirled around in the corners. If Vegeta had been listening he might have heard a small chuckle mirroring his own.  
  
*****************************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I've got something to ask anyone that's reading this. Should I up the rating to an R? I have an idea for a lemon and I wouldn't mind increasing the swearing. Also ChaosHavoc asked for Chibi Vegeta.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Somebody call?" *Mz D ignores him.*  
  
Mz D: "So I need to know if I should have the little swearing midget as well."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Why's Bulma a Sorceress?"  
  
Mz D: "Look go away."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "**** you! Hey! How come I can't say ****?"  
  
Mz D: "This fic is a PG-13."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "That's so ****ing lame. No wonder you've not got many reviews."  
  
Mz D: "This fic isn't a usual B/V get together. The hot stuff's not till a few more chapters!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "It's the lack of lemons I bet. Those fanfiction reviewers are all perverts. They just want to ****ing hug me all the time. They're not getting any lemons from me!"  
  
Mz D: "You don't make lemons from hugging!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "So how do you make a lemon?" *Looks all innocent.*  
  
Mz D: "I'm not saying you're far too young!" *Shuts Chibi Vegeta in a box.*  
  
Mz D: "So I need a bit of input back from you guys. Just so I know it's worth continuing with this fic. If you don't like this fic please tell me why. I am open to constructive criticism." 


	9. The Oni strike!

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Author's Note: A big thanks to Eclipse75, outtadaloop and Bloodlust Night for the supportive reviews. I'm going to keep the rating because I think it doesn't need a lemon. I might do a lemon but it'll be separate to this story. The main reason is for my pen pal Princess Kauli, she doesn't like to read R rated. So I'm keeping it PG-13 for you girl!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma limped back up the stairs. She hadn't meant to lose her temper. She had been stupid and careless. *Vegeta is still a killer. He could kill me if he wanted to.*  
  
"Oh honey are you okay?"  
  
Bulma looked up to see Mrs. Blunt in the hallway. She was standing clasping her hands. For a moment it reminded Bulma of her own mother, the day she left. Her mother had stood at the door while she ran away, never to return.  
  
"Bulma?" Mrs. Blunt whispered.  
  
Bulma could only hold up her hand and groan. "I got reminded of something for a minute." She tried to smile but she couldn't shake that déjà vu feeling. *I've lived with the woman for 10 years how can I start imagining things about her now?* Bulma thought.  
  
"Could you find my supply of senzu beans?" She asked Mrs. Blunt. "I got hit a little hard by Vegeta."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Mrs. Blunt assured her.  
  
"I'm sure he did." Bulma snarled. "He doesn't like people getting close or showing concern."  
  
"He's the strong silent type." Mrs. Blunt cooed. "So dark and handsome.... (sigh.)"  
  
"I'm going to lie down for a while." Bulma said not wanting to agree with her house keeper. She was finding Vegeta highly attractive lately. She didn't think it was anything but lust. Something that she couldn't give in to.  
  
"I'll find those senzu beans directly." Mrs. Blunt said. "It's a shame we can't grow them ourselves."  
  
Bulma listened to what Mrs. Blunt had said and smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea Mrs. Blunt."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes it is, I'll call Korin later today about it." Bulma then procceded to her room. Her bed was calling her and she couldn't ignore it.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta blasted a few more ki blasts against the wall. They bounced back towards him and he continued with the dodgeball game. He wondered why the woman had bailed so quickly. His ki transfer should have healed any muscle pain. Unless it was a larger injury than she'd let on.  
  
*Sh*t, she's far too stubborn.* Vegeta inwardly cursed. *She probably got some sort of internal injury.*  
  
"Gravity 1g." Vegeta said.  
  
"Gravity returning to normal." The voice said.  
  
Vegeta intercepted the ki balls and let them hit him. He wasn't sure why but he was going to check on Bulma. He reasoned it was only because he didn't want her to die. *Without her I would have no shelter or toys to play with.*  
  
"We knows why you go to her." Hissed a dark voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"We is not anywhere." The dark voice taunted. Vegeta listened closley, it sounded like hundreds of voices talking as one. There had been only one time he'd heard that. It was the Oni.  
  
"Oni?" He questioned. "You cannot defeat the Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"We is not looking for defeat." The Oni said. "We is only merely saying what we say."  
  
"I don't think you'll win this by mind games." Vegeta warned.  
  
"We is not playing games." The Oni said. "We is only here to warn you."  
  
"I need no warning from demons." Vegeta said glancing around. Shadows had surrounded him, but he couldn't pin point where the voices were coming from.  
  
"The Sorceress is ours." They said. "Stay away from her, we sees you caring for her. We need not your interference."  
  
"I care for no one." Vegeta growled. "I need her services, she cannot die."  
  
"She cannot die anyways."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"She is immortal, she will be our queen." The Oni said.  
  
Vegeta growled at what they said. "She is only human."  
  
"For now she is only human." The Oni said. "But she is immortal, she cannot die of old age or illness. She did not mention that to her precious prince did she?"  
  
"You lie." Vegeta spat. "She gets harmed physically."  
  
"She can die physically." The Oni said. "Soon she will be ours and she will not need this weakness. She will not need you."  
  
"She is not yours." Vegeta said, the anger rising in him. His ki flared and the shadows lengthened.  
  
"She will be soon." The Oni said.  
  
"She is not yours." Vegeta repeated, he couldn't say what he wanted, 'She is mine.' He had no claim on the witch and he wasn't sure why he wanted it.  
  
"Heed our words prince." The Oni said. "She will soon be ours and there will be nothing you can do."  
  
Vegeta yelled out in anger and fired energy blasts into the darkness. They bounced back and he heard his voice say. "500g activate." Before he could yell out to cancel he was forced to the floor. The Oni had been able to duplicate his voice, he tried speaking out. Unfortunately the gravity was crushing his chest. He could hardly breathe to speak.  
  
"Gravity 500 activated, warning, untried level of gravitation." The Chamber voice said.  
  
Laughter echoed around the chamber. "We hopes you die." They chuckled. Then the laughter was gone and Vegeta was left to his own shallow breaths. He panicked as his thoughts were brought to Bulma. She had to be hurt or weakened again. The Oni had to have been waiting for their chance. His ki aura matched his mood, seething and angry. His previous energy blasts rebounded around the room. Eventually they would hit his body and he wasn't sure what would happen in this intense gravity. He fired up his aura further. If he could raise his shield enough, perhaps he could speak and deactivate. The energy blasts hit his shield and dissippated. Vegeta winced with pain.  
  
"Warning body unable to cope with level." The Gravity Chamber said. "Recommended deactivation."  
  
Vegeta inwardly wished he was stronger. He pushed himself up with his hands. He managed a deeper breath from before.  
  
"De..activate gravity." He gasped and fell back down. He hoped he had spoken loud enough.  
  
"Deactivation of gravity." The voice mirrored.  
  
Vegeta lay on the floor panting with exhaustion. His ribcage had nearly been crushed and he was sure a few ribs had broken. He forced himself up. He had to get to Bulma. She had to be in trouble. Without thinking of anything else Vegeta dashed out of the Chamber and up the long stairs. He began flying now. He could swear he could still hear the cold laughter. Laughter like that reminded him of Freiza. Those things weren't messing around. They had meant what they had said. Just as Freiza had done all those times he had taunted him. Every jeer and snide remark were always meant.  
  
He crashed through Bulma's door. He expecting her to be covered in the blackness, choking and gasping for freedom. What he saw was a woman looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
Vegeta stood up to his full height and coughed. "I was..." He stumbled for words. "I thought the Oni were coming here." He crossed his arms and scowled as if trying to make it seem it was Bulma's fault.  
  
"What made you think that?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"They came to me and told me." Vegeta said. "I didn't just pluck it out of nowhere." He looked at her again with his masked face.  
  
"So you broke my door?" Bulma said pointing to the shattered remains.  
  
"I know what I heard." He looked away from her.  
  
Bulma walked over to him. The senzu bean she had taken had fully healed her. "It really was the Oni?"  
  
Vegeta grunted affirmative.  
  
"Then I believe you." Bulma said. She looked at his battered and bruised body. "They can't cause physical harm though."  
  
"They activated the gravity Chamber to 500g's." He snarled. "I suggest you fix it."  
  
"Are you all right Vegeta?" She asked seeing his bleeding forehead.  
  
"It is nothing a warrior can't handle." He said. "I will be outside training. I will not step foot in that chamber till you fix it."  
  
"The only way to fix it would be to banish the Oni." Bulma said.  
  
"Then do it." Vegeta said fiercely. "I shall offer my assistance but I think you are too stubborn to take it."  
  
"Me stubborn?" Bulma snapped. "You're such a hypocrite!"  
  
"What happened to your cool demeanour woman?" Vegeta asked smirking.  
  
"I feel it being sapped by your very presence." Bulma said with her hand against her head.  
  
Vegeta glared at her and said nothing.  
  
"Look if it'll make you happy I'll put a protection spell on the chamber." Bulma offered. "As I've said before the Oni are my responsibility."  
  
"They want you." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"I know Vegeta." Bulma sighed. "They have this obsession of corrupting me and making me their queen."  
  
"If you get corrupted what will happen?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno end of the world?" Bulma said calmly. "It's nice to see you caring Vegeta."  
  
"I don't care." Vegeta snarled. "All I care about is keeping my place to stay and the gravity Chamber."  
  
"You're a big sweetie sometimes." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"I am not sweet." Vegeta growled. He had a strange tugging feeling in his head but he ignored it.  
  
"You came rushing up here to rescue me." Bulma said. "It's really super sweet."  
  
Vegeta grunted and turned to go away. He stopped at the doorway. One thing was bugging him. He felt he had to ask her for the truth.  
  
"The Oni said you were immortal." He said. "You can't die from illness or old age. Is it true"  
  
"It's true." Bulma answered. "I don't class myself immortal because anyone can come in and shoot me and I would die.".  
  
"So I can choke you to death." Vegeta growled eyeing her neck. His anger was beginning to rise. He could smell her death it was so close. He could end her miserable life now.  
  
"Yes you could." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Then you shall die." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Bulma looked up shocked into Vegeta's eyes. But it wasn't Vegeta's, they were red and soulless. He had become possessed by the Oni.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma cried hoping there was some part of the prince in there.  
  
"We is not Vegeta any mores." His voice said with a back tone of other darker voices.  
  
"This was your trap?" Bulma yelled understanding the Oni's trick. "Vegeta.. fight it!"  
  
The saiyan stalked towards her ignoring what she had said. Bulma telekinetically moved her staff to her.  
  
"If I have to I'll kill your prisoner Oni." Bulma warned raising her staff in a fighting position.  
  
"We is going to kill you first." The Oni possessed Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Then you'll never have me." Bulma yelled.  
  
"We does not wants you now witch." The Oni said through Vegeta. "We have gots ourselves a King." The demons inside Vegeta marched towards Bulma. The sorceress began praying to every god she knew. If she died now there would be nothing stopping the Oni possessed Vegeta from killing everyone. If she failed to stop Vegeta now the world and the universe was doomed.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's Note: Yup no lemons but I do so love those cliffhangers.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "I hate them!"  
  
Mz D: "I update so there's nothing wrong with my cliffhangers!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Why did big Vegeta get possessed so easily?"  
  
Mz D: "I'll tell you next chapter."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "You lazy ****ing ***** ***** ***!"  
  
Mz D: "I actually like this PG-13, I get less abuse from you."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "**** off!"  
  
Mz D: "Ha, ha can't say bad words."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Ya big poopy face!"  
  
Mz D: "Oh such lame insults!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Go **** your ****."  
  
Mz D: "Sorry didn't understand you."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "ARRRGGGHHH!!!!" *Runs back to Vegeta's Tail were he can swear.*  
  
Mz D: "Okay everything will become clear next chapter." 


	10. Fight to death

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
***********************  
  
Previously in The Prince and the Sorceress.  
  
*********************  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma cried hoping there was some part of the prince in there.  
  
"We is not Vegeta any mores." His voice said with a back tone of other darker voices.  
  
"This was your trap?" Bulma yelled understanding the Oni's trick. "Vegeta.. fight it!"  
  
The saiyan stalked towards her ignoring what she had said. Bulma telekinetically moved her staff to her.  
  
"If I have to I'll kill your prisoner Oni." Bulma warned raising her staff in a fighting position.  
  
"We is going to kill you first." The Oni possessed Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Then you'll never have me." Bulma yelled.  
  
"We does not wants you now witch." The Oni said through Vegeta. "We have gots ourselves a King."  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bulma looked into the angry red eyes of Vegeta. It was just like the nightmare she'd had on Namek. Only worse, this time it was real and Vegeta really did want to kill her. She raised a deflection shield. She knew she had to get close enough to Vegeta to exorcise the demons. The only question was 'how could she do that without dying?'  
  
"Vegeta fight it!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"He cannot hear you witch." The Oni taunted. "We's keeping him safe from your spells."  
  
"I'll kill Vegeta if I have to." Bulma snarled.  
  
"We knows you lie." The Oni said. "We's hears all you two say. You cannot kill another person."  
  
"You've been eavesdropping on our conversations?"  
  
"We is shadows and fear, we is everywhere." The Oni sang. They fired up a ki blast from Vegeta's finger.  
  
Bulma swore and dove for cover. A large part of her bedroom wall was blasted away. The rubble bounced off her shield.  
  
"You think the Prince of Saiyans will keep under your control." Bulma shouted, hoping to reach Vegeta under the Oni's mist. "He is controlled by no-one!"  
  
"We is not controlling him." The Oni said with Vegeta's voice. "He is just imprisoned in the back of his mind. He is easier to manipulate than you."  
  
Bulma shuddered and moved again from another blast.  
  
"He has anger, vengeance, lust for power." The Oni said. "We crept in easy."  
  
Bulma rolled out the hole in the wall. She had to get to an open space where stray rubble could be clear. "I think we should bring this outside." Bulma yelled.  
  
"It is of no consequence whether you die here or outside." The Oni hissed.  
  
The Sorceress began summoning a storm. In the gravity chamber it was limited to the chamber but outside it could fill the whole sky. The dark clouds whirled and moved towards Bulma.  
  
"Release Vegeta Oni." Bulma shouted. "This is your last warning!"  
  
There was a horrible laugh coming from the possessed Vegeta. "We smells your fear." They chuckled. "Your death is near, witch."  
  
The ki blasts sped up and a hundred balls of energy hurtled towards Bulma. She squealed as she felt her protective shield wavering.  
  
~VEGETA~ She telepathically shouted in his head. There was no answer. The ki attack kept pulverising her defenses. Bulma didn't have any openings to strike back. She tried telepathically shouting again. ~VEGETA, PLEASE FIGHT IT! YOU ARE A PROUD PRINCE DON'T LET THEM CONTROL YOU!~  
  
"There is a part of Vegeta that wants you dead." Vegeta hissed, his voice laced with the added background noise of the Oni. "You make him weak."  
  
Bulma didn't answer. She was too busy keeping her mind on her shield. She needed to something soon or Vegeta's constant onslaught would break through. A direct hit from a ki blast would kill her instantly, or make her completely vulnerable to a final blow. There was only one place she could hide. The sky was too open, the same for the land. She needed to go underground. Also it would be the safest place when her thunder storm reached its full capacity.  
  
The ground rumbled as Bulma silently willed her new plan. It felt like her mind was being pulled in two directions. One part focusing on her shield the other on the earth beneath her.  
  
"What is the matter Woman?" The Oni possessed Vegeta hissed. "Concentrating too hard. I will not stop our ki attacks till you is dead."  
  
"You are not fit to call me woman." Bulma growled. "Only the real Vegeta can get away with that!"  
  
The sweat was dripping off her forehead. Her orb shield was starting to break up. The strain was beginning to show. It was obvious to the Oni who had now begun to laugh evilly through Vegeta. A ki ball shot past Bulma's nose. She could feel the force as it passed. She fell backwards, stumbling to find her footing. The cruel laughter continued as Bulma couldn't hold herself upright. She took a deep breath and let herself fall to the ground.  
  
The Oni possessed Vegeta stopped his ki attack. The Oni inside him wanted to crush the sorceress. Bulma lowered her shield. She could sense Vegeta drawing nearer. She closed her eyes and the earth enclosed around her, encasing her in stone and dirt.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta yelled as he saw her dissappear underground. His ki aura flared around him. The ground shaking and breaking from the force. He was interrupted by a spike of rock jerking up and hitting him. He smashed the spike instantly.  
  
"What trick is this." He snarled.  
  
~It is no trick.~ Bulma said telepathically.  
  
Stone golems erupted from the earth. There was about a hundred of them. Each one devoid of any expression. Two black dots for eyes and a line for a mouth.  
  
Vegeta used a big bang attack. He plowed through the field of stone men with the enormous energy blast.  
  
"Pathetic." The Oni snarled through Vegeta. Some more golems appeared and Vegeta did the same. The rubble began to pile up as one by one of Bulma's stone army was destroyed under Vegeta's attacks. The rubble began to accumulate. More spikes appeared and tried to lance Vegeta. He dodged and crumbled each one. Vegeta punched the earth.  
  
"We knows you're in there." The Oni roared. "We will hit you eventually." Vegeta punched the earth again, sending an earthquake through the ground. The Golems rose again marching in a large circle surrounding Vegeta. Each one fell on him, holding him down. Golem after Golem slammed their bodies down on him.  
  
Bulma emerged from the earth taking another breath of air. The only problem with her hiding space was she had to hold her breath. She dove back into the solid earth as Vegeta broke free. Golem's exploded and turned into rocks as Vegeta's ki energy blasted out.  
  
"Witch!" Vegeta roared. "We is getting tired of these games!!"  
  
The clouds above him swirled around the possessed Saiyan. Bulma's storm was getting close to fruition.  
  
*Soon.* Bulma thought as she kept her eyes closed her mind set on her spells. *Soon my storm will be complete.*  
  
Some more spikes tore out of the ground, aiming for Vegeta. He deflected each stone lance. His hands were dripping with blood but the Oni didn't care they pushed Vegeta on. They tapped into his drive and rage. His Saiyan will to fight and conquer was all that mattered now. His whole being buzzed with the primal urges of his ancestors.  
  
He finally felt free, together with the Oni he could rule the universe. The witch would die by his hands. He would choke her slender little neck, snapping it like a twig. A small voice inside Vegeta rose and asked... *Why?*  
  
It was small and child like barely a whisper, but Vegeta paused to listen to it.  
  
*Bulma is our only ally, she is not our enemy.*  
  
"Do not listen our King." The Oni chanted inside his head. "That is the weakling inside you speaking, ignore it, stamp it out. We is your only allies, we makes you strong."  
  
"I am the Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta yelled. "I am destined to be the strongest."  
  
"Yes, Yes you is." The Oni chanted.  
  
Bulma heard the rumbling of Vegeta's voice. She wondered what was going on. Was Vegeta fighting the Oni's control? She couldn't risk popping her head up to see. She would have to use someone else's eyes.  
  
~Binky, please come to my aid.~ Bulma telepathically called her dragon. He slept in a cave in the mountain; she could use him as her guide.  
  
Up above Vegeta still under the Oni's control. "We shall become the strongest." He growled. "We shall become the super saiyan and crush everyone on this planet." More Golem soldiers pounced on Vegeta, he swatted them away.  
  
Bulma's purple dragon had swooped down from his hiding spot in the mountains. He called out for his mistress. All he could see was the annoying male and a huge pile of rocks.  
  
~Relax Binky, I'm fine~ Bulma said in the creature's head. ~Let me see what you see.~  
  
Bulma glanced through her steed's eyes. She could see now Vegeta still pounding away at her distracting Golem army. Golems were easy to control you created them and set them with a task. The good thing was they wouldn't stop till their task was done. They were distracting Vegeta, just as she'd hoped they would.  
  
~Okay, Binky I'm going to come out of the earth~ She said to her dragon. ~Make sure you don't get in the way.~  
  
The dragon snorted and settled down to the ground.  
  
Vegeta saw the beast and snarled. "Pretty purple dragon, how nice." He smashed down any Golems in his way and strode towards it.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Vegeta turned to see Bulma emerge from the earth her staff held high. The storm raged behind her, silhouetting her slim form.  
  
A small part inside Vegeta gasped *Beautiful* but the Oni induced Vegeta didn't let him surface.  
  
"Prepare for your inevitable death." The Oni snapped.  
  
"This is going to hurt a lot." Bulma said and in an instant lightening shot from the sky from every angle. Each bolt meeting inside the Orb on Bulma's staff. The light became white and Bulma's hands shook from the raw power.  
  
Vegeta prepared for another big bang attack. He didn't have time; the lightning that had been charged to Bulma's staff released in a deafening screech. The large bolt hit Vegeta's chest and through to the earth. The crack of thunder was enormous; it boomed though the mountainside causing earthquakes and windows shattering.  
  
Vegeta's heart stopped and his dead body slumped to the ground. Furious the Oni were freed from his body and screamed in their defeat. The black shapes escaped to the air and away from the Saiyan prince. The Golems stopped their assualt, the target was gone.  
  
Bulma landed beside the still Vegeta, tears in her eyes. It had been the only option.  
  
"Vegeta!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
She cupped his chin in her hand and brought his mouth to hers. She blew air into his lungs, desperately trying to revive him. Her hands pounded on his chest trying to start his heart again.  
  
"Come on you arrogant bastard don't let them win!" She yelled. She could hear the distant laughter of the Oni.  
  
Her lips went over Vegeta's again, air blowing into his lungs.  
  
"Come back to me!" Bulma screamed, she brought her hands down over his heart. There was no reviving spells; she had to do it the human way.  
  
She blew air into him again, her hand over his nose, making sure every drop of precious oxygen got to him.  
  
"Damn it, don't be dead!" Bulma sobbed as she again pushed frantically on his chest. "I need you."  
  
She locked lips with him again; he was still warm and soft to touch. For a second Bulma wished this was a real kiss and not a hopeless attempt at resuscitation.  
  
She tried to break away to retry hitting his chest but something was holding the back of her head.  
  
She wriggled her free hand to see what it was. It was a large gloved hand. She opened her tear filled eyes to see two dark eyes staring back.  
  
She broke the kiss and managed to whisper. "Vegeta?"  
  
His stare hardened and he pushed her off. "You should have left me dead." He rasped as he gasped for air.  
  
"I didn't plan on killing you." Bulma said, the tears returning. "I wanted to shock the Oni out of you." For a moment she thought he cared for her. She shook the feeling away. *Of course he only cares for himself.* She thought.  
  
"Here." Bulma stepped up and put her thumb to his forehead. Her thumbprint left a white mark.  
  
"What did you do?" Vegeta asked as he stood up. He reached to where she had touched him but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"It's a small protection spell, it should keep you safe from the Oni." Bulma explained. "It's not permanent but it shall do till I get something better."  
  
"So I shouldn't wipe it off." Vegeta said, he felt drained and weak. The Oni had used up most of his ki in trying to kill Bulma.  
  
"Not unless you want to be their puppet again."  
  
Vegeta growled in anger, he didn't like being used. What was more scary to him was that for a moment he had liked the feel of it.  
  
"It was beyond my control." Vegeta said.  
  
"Is that your apology?"  
  
Vegeta grunted. Bulma just smiled, she was starting to understand the grunts.  
  
"Binky!" Bulma called to her dragon. "Thank you for your assistance." She walked over to her purple dragon. He was curled up like a snake. "Binky...?"  
  
There was a growl from the chinese dragon and it uncurled.  
  
"This is not over witch." Came a voice from her dragon.  
  
"Oh no..." Bulma gasped. "Not again!"  
  
She watched helplessly as the possessed dragon took off into the air.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he flew to protect her.  
  
But the Oni wasn't stopping to kill, they flew away over the mountains.  
  
"What the hell just happened!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"The Oni possessed my dragon." Bulma squeaked. She couldn't believe it herself.  
  
"So why didn't it attack?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"They will when they find a more powerful body."  
  
"Kakarrot?" Vegeta said understanding their goal instantly. "But why take the trouble of possessing that Binny or whatever it's called."  
  
"They cannot travel far from their lair, they need a host to move long distances." Bulma said, she was in shock; it couldn't happen to her twice!  
  
"If the Oni possesses Kakarrot?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Then nothing can stop them." Bulma said looking at the dark shadow of her escaping dragon.  
  
*********************  
  
Author's Note: I have to say I cried while typing the death bit.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "You're such a wuss!"  
  
Mz D: "I know..(sniff).. I just love Vegeta so much I hate seeing him die."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "You cry everytime he dies on dragonball Z"  
  
Mz D: "Yep, even if I've seen it like hundreds of times before."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "You're such a cry baby."  
  
Mz D: "Shut up! Anyway next chapter Bulma and Vegeta have to rush to Goku to make sure he doesn't get possessed."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "Kakarrot's too stupid to be possessed."  
  
Mz D: "Maybe you'll just have to wait till next chapter."  
  
Chibi Vegeta: "I hate cliffhangers!" 


	11. When Dragons Attack

Disclaimer: Down own that Dragonball Z

Author's Note: Wow I got my first critical review! I'm not complaining I'm just impressed someone was reading my story and saw plot holes! An author can sometimes get too close to a story so a bit of feed back is essential. Go Jacob! 

Jacob: Once upon a time I too had an idea for a DBZ story where Bulma focused on magic instead of technology. However, I left it off for a different AU. It's nice to see someone else doing it, and better yet that you've made it so that Bulma's powers aren't superior to chi powers. Her magic has weaknessess and you've kept her character very well maintained (along with Vegeta's).

A few technical notes and some things you might want to keep in mind:

1) You continuously mention Bulma is the strongest mage of earth, remember Uranai Baba. Baba is not only a powerful witch who can fortell the future with incredible accuracy, she can ressurect the dead and is on speaking terms with the Kaio's who are gods of the universe. She may not be a mage but she doesn't lack in the power department.

2) Piccolo is the former demon king, and as such has a control of magic (notice during the Buu saga he throws off Babidi's spells and breaks Babidi's shield) and perhaps he might have a closer relationship with Bulma the sorceress?

3) If Bulma is so good at reading minds why hasn't she figured out about her mom?

4) Goku has control of telepathy, remember he absorbs all of Krillin's memories on Namek? At some point it should be safe for him to talk to Bulma without revealing Trunks' origin.

Aside from those I must say I am enjoying the story. It's nice to hit on a story where the author actually has a good grasp of the english language as opposed to so much of crap currently on the dbz portion of ff.net. Well I'll be checking in on another chapter at some point, so have a nice day.

Mz D: Whoa, lots of questions! Here's my answers. 

1) Why didn't Bulma mention Baba? Very good question and Vegeta won't know about her till later. I only know of Baba through her brief appearances when she's guiding someone back form the dead for King Yamma. I knew she was a brilliant fortune teller and an advisor, but Bulma has surpassed her old tutor. (I mentioned the tutor thing in the chapter 1.) So Bulma's gloating saying she's the one sole powerful Mage. She doesn't see Baba an equal to her power. They will clash at some point in the upcoming story, but not yet! If I make any mistakes about the Dragonball time line you have to forgive me- I don't get to see Dragonball in the UK and the comic book shop has banned me from reading their comics! I have to rely on episode guides. So keep me right.

2) Why isn't Piccolo closer to Bulma? Well she hasn't had a chance to talk to him since he turned good; but she does speak to Kami. I think they will get closer as the chapters progress. He is the previous demon king, she should have asked Piccolo about the Oni. Guess she thought she could handle them. (He's appearing in this chapter.)

3) Bulma has never read from Mrs. Blunt that she's her mother. She just gets some weird deja vu experiences every now and then. Mrs. Briefs is kinda like Maron(Krillin's Ex), you can't read anything from her mind it's blank! (Garlic Jnr saga when Korin, Yajarobi and Maron play cards.)

4) Bulma wanted to read Goku's mind to see what him and the boy were talking about. Goku doesn't have very good defences so Trunks knew his mother could get through. Bulma's telepathy is not like in the X-Men where she hears random thoughts if unchecked, she has to enter the mind on purpose. Which answers some of 3 as well.

Mz D: Okay enough Q&A, I'll keep in mind what you said Jacob thanks! Now on with the chapter. 

Chapter 10

Bulma watched as her possessed dragon flew away.

"Stop gawking and lets get after it!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Don't fly there's a quicker way." Bulma said. With that said she teleported both her and Vegeta. They appeared 10 miles away from their original spot. Bulma persevered and teleported again. They travelled the same distance, the dragon was directly underneath them.

"What the..." Vegeta began but Bulma had teleported again. 

"...hell are you doing?" Vegeta ended.

"I have to teleport it's faster." Bulma explained. "My distance is limited." There was a flash of light and they hopped further on. The dragon was now behind them.

"I feel sick." Vegeta complained.

"Shh!" Bulma said. "They haven't noticed us yet. If we teleport they can't spot us." They disappeared again now they were in the middle of a snow storm in the mountains.

"This is so stupid!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma didn't have time to answer she teleported again.

They reappeared on a green field. "Not far now." Bulma said as she held onto Vegeta tightly. She was trying not to think about how close she had come to loosing him.

Then they appeared in front of a small house. "We're here." Bulma gasped. She sat down on the grass out of breath.

"We could have flown." Vegeta spat.

"I can't fly for very far, not with my current energy levels." Bulma panted. "Fighting you for real took a lot out of me."

Vegeta remained silent, he wished to say 'sorry I didn't mean it', but the words refused to come out.

"So this is Kakarrot's hovel." He said instead. "What a dump."

"I can sense Goku and Gohan inside." Bulma said.

"The Namek-jin is there as well." Vegeta snorted.

"We can't go in looking like this!" Bulma exclaimed motioning towards her tattered dress and Vegeta's battered appearance.

"There's nothing we can do about it, the dragon will be here soon." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma ignored him and began making a soft chant. There was a shimmering light and the damaged clothes were replaced with clean and perfect ones.

"A glamour." Vegeta said.

"You're catching on, want to be a sorceresses' apprentice." Bulma joked.

Vegeta ignored her and hammered on the door.

Chi Chi answered and seemed shocked to see the pair of them. "Oh, hi Sorceress." She stammered. "I'm afraid everything is in a mess right now."

"That's okay Chi, I just came by to speak to either Goku or Piccolo." Bulma said standing in front of Vegeta.

"Goku's eating just now." Chi Chi said turning her shoulder. From the door way you could see Gohan and Goku stuffing as much food into their mouths as possible. Vegeta turned up his lip in disgust. Piccolo saw them and moved to the door.

"Hmm, we didn't sense you approaching." The Namek-jin said.

"We were suppressing our Ki's." Bulma explained. "We have to warn you all about something." She tried not to look too nervous towards the once Demon King. She still had memories of when he tried to kill her and her friends. In a way she was more agitated by Piccolo's presence than Vegeta's.

Piccolo nodded his head to tell Bulma he was listening. While Vegeta stood out of the conversation, watching the horizon.

"It's the Oni." Bulma said, Piccolo's face seemed a bit shocked.

"That wasn't what I was expecting." The green man growled. "You'll have to explain to me why and who released them."

"They.. they have managed to make a lair in this world." Bulma stammered. "I, I don't know how they got here but they're here."

Vegeta turned to see Bulma stuttering. *Why is she nervous?* Vegeta thought. *She doesn't show her fear to me.*

"So why are you here and not destroying the lair?" Piccolo asked. 

"They've possessed my dragon and are making their way here." Bulma said. "They're coming for Goku."

"I'll place a protection spell on the house and keep Goku inside." Piccolo said. "Just contain the dragon, seal them inside it."

Bulma nodding, she already knew what she had to do. It possibly meant binding her dragon forever. Bulma had wanted to speak to Goku herself but she knew Piccolo would know best. He did have a connection to Kami and they had a greater knowledge of the Oni than she did.

"Say hi to Goku for me." She whispered.

Piccolo nodded and closed the door. Bulma couldn't help but feel she was being kept from something. She hadn't spoken to Goku since he came back.

"So what now?" Vegeta growled.

"We wait for the Oni to arrive in Binky." Bulma said. 

"Will this work?" Vegeta said pointing to the thumb print on his forehead. 

"Yes it should." Bulma answered.

"What do you mean should?" Vegeta snapped.

"It will work only if you let it Vegeta." Bulma said. "Keep your mental defences up and my mark will help you."

"I have a plan." Vegeta growled.

"Okay, tell me." Bulma said. "I'm listening."

***

Inside Goku's house Piccolo was explaining to the Son family what was happening.

"Bulma's here!" Goku cried. "But if she looks into my mind!"

"She won't." Piccolo said. "You have to create a mental wall and block any stray thoughts." *Plus it'll prevent the Oni creeping in.*

"Why do you have to do that Dad?" Gohan asked.

"He knows a secret." Piccolo said. "We can't tell anyone."

"How come you know!" Chi Chi yelled at Piccolo.

"I have very good hearing." Piccolo said wincing.

"Okay what do I have to do?" Goku said getting in the lotus position.

"Think of something you can focus on for a long time." Piccolo crossed his arms, he knew the answer but he wanted to see if Goku could get it.

"Food." Goku said smacking his lips. 

Piccolo nodded, "Just keep focused on food and I'll create the shield to protect the house."

"We're under attack!" Chi Chi screamed. She flung the table up against the door. "Gohan stay close!"

"Mom it should be fine, Bulma is outside." Gohan said as he glanced out the window. "And Vegeta too."

"I can't sense him." Goku said looking up.

"Gohan perhaps it would be better if you took your mother upstairs." Piccolo said to the boy.

Gohan took Chi Chi by the hand, she looked like she was going to faint. 

"I thought the androids weren't coming till another 3 years!" She stammered as she was lead up the stair.

"Goku, you have to concentrate hard on keeping your mental walls up." Piccolo growled as he saw Goku looking out the window.

"I wonder what happened to Vegeta?" Goku said as he saw the tense Saiyan Prince outside. 

"Goku! Do not reach your mind out!" Piccolo shouted. 

Goku sat back down like a scolded school kid. "Geez, I was only curious." He huffed.

"There's an evil power out there." Piccolo explained. "Bulma should be able to handle it."

"Did they look together?" Goku asked hopefully. He didn't like hiding from one of his friends.

"I don't know." Piccolo growled. "I'm more concerned with creating a shield."

Goku stayed silent and decided to concentrate on food as Piccolo advised. *Man, Piccolo sure seems tense about something, it must be serious.*

***

Outside Bulma could see Binky closing in.

"We were right!" Bulma gasped.

"I take it we can't kill it." Vegeta snarled.

"No, if we did the Oni would leap to the next body." Bulma said the dragon was getting closer. "If you can fight Binky without killing him, it will give me time to bind the Oni inside him."

"I can't promise anything." Vegeta said. He pulled at his gloves, underneath Bulma's ribbon was hidden. He made sure it was wrapped tight around his wrist. *I won't let it happen again.* He promised himself. *The woman is not to be hurt by anyone.*

"Just say you'll be careful." Bulma whispered. She avoided eye contact with Vegeta though she knew he was looking at her. She had been wondering if he'd heard the things she'd been screaming while performing CPR.

"You don't need me." He growled and took off to meet Binky.

"Ah, shit he did hear!" Bulma gasped but quickly tried to concentrate on her binding spell.

She felt Piccolo power up and a bubble of energy surround the Son's house. She tried to ignore her surroundings, knowing Vegeta would protect her. She trusted him, strange though he had nearly killed her 10 minutes ago. Her binding spell needed her full concentration, she couldn't split her mind on different spells or tasks. She had to depend that Vegeta would keep her safe.

~Vegeta, keep Binky away while I perform the spell.~ She said to him in his mind.

~I'll do my part if you do yours.~ He snarled back to her.

*Strange his telepathic voice seems clearer now.* Bulma thought. She brushed away any thoughts and put her mind on her spell. The plan she and Vegeta had thought up had to work, it was the only hope.

*********

The Oni could sense their victory. The one that was more powerful than the prince was near. Soon the demons would leave this weak shell of a dragon and leap into their new owner. They had sucked Vegeta's mind for all the information, though there was still a part shut up from them. It didn't matter they had the information they needed. There was another stronger being that would house their power.

They hissed as they saw the Sorceress standing in front of the house. The Saiyan prince was behind her.

"What are they doing here." They hissed. "We left thems behind."

The dragon reared up determined to get past the pair and to his goal. Bulma was looking directly at him and smirking. Vegeta was behind her his head down and eyes closed. There was something wrong and they were going to find out.

***

Gohan who had his face up to the window was watching eagerly. "Whoa, Binky the dragon's here but he looks different." He said.

"Gohan get away from the window!" Chi Chi cried while pulling her son close. She glanced out the window. "What does Bulma think she's doing! She'll get herself killed!" She saw Bulma walking up to the dragon, it's eyes red and dangerous looking.

"Her dragon doesn't look so friendly." Chi Chi said.

"I don't think that's really Binky." Gohan said. "Binky likes Bulma, that dragon looks angry."

"Lets just keep away from the window." Chi Chi said. "We have to assume Sorceress Bulma knows what she's doing."

"I guess." Gohan said giving one last glance at Bulma. She wasn't standing like she usually did. She had her arms crossed and her feet apart. *She must be hanging out with Vegeta too much.* He thought as he was dragged back to his desk.

***

In the field the Oni stood in front of the weakling sorceress. The pulled the dragon up to its full height, dominating over the small woman.

"So its you we have to face." They snarled. "You does not trusts the Prince after what we mades him do."

The Oni watched as Bulma simply glanced up to them and smirked, as if she had the superiority here. They laughed at her expression. "We is not intimidated." The chuckled. "You is all ready too weak, we will defeats you easily and recapture the Prince."

"I don't think so." Bulma said to them. She levitated up into the air so she was eye to eye with the Oni. "You shall go no further."

The Oni roared in anger with her challenge. She was already proven to be weak. She had shown her need for the Saiyan. He was expendable like she was now. The Oni had a new goal, a gullible fool that Vegeta called Kakarrot. If she was wanting to waste her life defending the Saiyans then so be it.

"This is wheres you dog us no longer witch." They hissed at her. The forked tongue flicking out inches from her nose. "You is withouts your staff. The focuss of all your powers. You is helplesss, even your Prince has abandoned you."

"The Prince of all Saiyans is not a coward." Bulma snarled, a sudden ferocity in her voice. "He has given me a chance for vengeance."

"You is not allowed vengeance its against your little rules." The Oni chuckled and with that the whipped the dragons tail round to flick the witch out of the way. Instead Bulma caught the tail and gave a lopsided smile.

Shocked by her sudden strength, they couldn't react fast enough as she whirled them over her head by the tail and let go. The possessed dragon slammed into the ground further away.

"Tricksy witch!" The Oni screamed picking the dragon's body up. "Whatever spells you do won'ts work when your dead."

"You have to kill me first." Bulma taunted. She pulled at her glove, tugging at it. The superior expression still on her face.

The Oni charged and aimed for Bulma. She phased out and was behind them. "Missed." She chuckled. "You're going to have to do better if you want me dead."

"Something's not right." The Oni mumbled. They looked over to the silent Vegeta. The Sorceress was in a fight and he hadn't interfered. They didn't have time to think as Bulma grabbed their head.

"I wouldn't concern your little heads about it." Bulma said as she tightened her grip.

The dragon choked and gasped for air. It didn't make any sense how the Sorceress was now physically strong. They coiled and twisted the snake like body of the dragon. They couldn't break free.

"How...?" They gasped.

Bulma bent down till she was level with its ear. "It's magic."

Then Vegeta looked up, his eyes blue and he held a staff; white light was streaming out of it. The Oni screamed as they realised what had happened.

"Glamors..." They hissed.

"That's right." Bulma said smiling her eyes were black, the Oni could see that now.

The illusion was over. The Sorceress who had been out of the reach the whole time; dispelled the glamors' she had cast. The binding spell was now complete and Vegeta's distraction had worked.

The Oni were now being held by their true captor Prince Vegeta. The spell revealing his true masculine self.

"You know I think I made a good woman." He chuckled. The binding spell was taking effect, the white light was now surround the dragon. Large coils of light wrapping around the dragons body.

"Vegeta let go, or you'll be sucked in too." Bulma shouted. 

Vegeta obeyed and flew over to where Bulma stood. "It seemed like they fell for the trap." Bulma said her brow furrowed in concentration. "It's lucky we're similar in height or the glamour wouldn't have worked."

"I am taller than you." Vegeta spat.

The light was swallowing the dragon. "We is not to be tricked this way, we will be strong again." The Oni shrieked.

"Only just Vegeta." Bulma sniffed, ignoring the Oni's feeble taunts. The dragon was now lost in a large ball of light.

"You're unwilling to concede that my plan was sheer brilliance and that your mind would never have thought of it." Vegeta sneered.

"At least I stayed in character." Bulma said. The ball containing the Oni was now crusting over with black matter.

"I wanted to keep the surprise going. I couldn't act all weak and pathetic." Vegeta said smirking.

"I am not weak and pathetic!" Bulma screamed. "I whooped your ass!"

Vegeta laughed at her getting annoyed at him. She was finally giving in to her anger and he was finding it more amusing than threatening. "A surprise attack woman, I won't fall for that again." He was stopped by Bulma hitting him with her staff across his head. 

"Surprise!" Bulma snapped. He was thrown on the ground by the blow and was about to retaliate when...

"Ahem."

The pair turned to see Piccolo standing his arms crossed. "I hope I'm not interrupting..."

"No." Both Bulma and Vegeta said a little too loudly.

"We were just having a slight disagreement." Bulma added. "The Oni are now contained in that ball." Bulma pointed to the large boulder that was now in front of the house.

Piccolo inspected the large lump of rock. "You have to find the lair quickly." He said. "This will hold but not indefinitely."

"It should last at least 3 days." Bulma agreed. "The lair should be around my palace somewhere."

"Then you should find it." Piccolo said. "I can stay and watch the Oni."

Bulma nodded understanding. "I'll have to tell Mrs. Blunt..." Bulma paused as she remember her house keeper. "Oh, Vegeta, Mrs. Blunt was in the palace when the Oni attacked!"

Vegeta growled, he didn't like the ditzy woman but she was the only cook. He didn't want to imagine what Bulma's attempt at cooking would be like. "Then we should go find her, can you fly?"

Bulma shook her head. "I wouldn't last very far, I'm exhausted."

Without saying another word Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew back to the Palace.

Piccolo was left standing watching them go. *Mammals.* He thought. *Such strange mating rituals.*

*************************

Author's Note: So the threat is over...or is it? You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out.

Chibi Vegeta: "Is this another cliff-hanger? I'm confused."

Mz D: "What are you confused about?"

Chibi Vegeta: "All those questions!"

Mz D: "What questions?"

Chibi Vegeta: "I'm left pondering over the gaping plot holes you've left."

Mz D: "Not you as well, that's for reviewers only."

Chibi Vegeta: "I just wondered why Vegeta didn't kill Bulma and Kakarrot and all the annoying humans and started ruling the dirt planet like he's suppose to."

Mz D: "That's only your opinion and it doesn't count!"

Chibi Vegeta: "I was made to rule you all!!!!!!!" *Waves little fists in the air.*

*Mz D shuts him up in his box.*

Mz D: "That's enough from you. Okay I'll try and update as quickly as I can but college has started again and I have to do real essays. Check out my fabulous webpage which I've finished (kind of, there might be some glitches but I'm working on it!) Till next time."

Mz D


	12. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 11

Bulma clung to Vegeta as they flew back to the palace. She couldn't believe the past few hours. It had all happened far too fast, but the most scary thing to her was how she felt about Vegeta. It had become obvious to how much Vegeta meant to her. The pain of seeing him under the Oni's control, the way it hurt as he was so cold to her and the horrible feeling when he died.

"WOMAN LOOSEN YOUR GRIP!!" Vegeta roared. 

Bulma jumped, a memory of his previous ferocity shot up in her mind. She had been holding on to his neck far too tightly.

"Uh... sorry." Bulma stuttered. "I don't like flying like this."

Vegeta grunted and continued over the mountains.

"I usually only fly on... on ... Binky, I don't fly by myself."

Vegeta grunted again.

"I mean I can levitate and fly a little but it's harder to fly long distances." Bulma explained, feeling more at ease by the sound of her voice instead of the silence. "I get tired too easily and you saw how far I can teleport. It one of my few weaknesses but I can control the elements with ease, maybe I should use the wind to fly? That actually might be a bit dangerous but I wouldn't mind trying it just one..."

"Woman." Vegeta growled.

Bulma ignored him and continued. "I mean the vortex of wind that I'd need to create would be huge, I know I'm not heavy but it would need a lot of wind to keep myself upright..."

"Bulma!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma stopped her jabbering. "What?"

"Shut up."

Bulma blushed, embarrassed that she'd talked so much. She'd tried hard over the years to keep herself in check. She knew how much of a blabber mouth she could be. It was also partially the relief she felt that the Oni were now under control. All she needed now was to find Mrs. Blunt and destroy their lair. 

They past the last peak and they entered her familiar valley. Bulma gasped as she saw the devastation she and Vegeta had left.

"Oh no Mrs. Blunt!" Bulma cried, she freed herself from Vegeta's grip and fell to the ground. She slowed her descent with a small levitation spell. As she landed she dropped her staff and ran to the kitchen..

The windows were all shattered and most of the walls were cracked and damaged.

"Mrs. Blunt!" Bulma called out. There was no answer. Bulma heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Vegeta had followed her. 

"She's hurt." He said.

"How can you...?" But Bulma knew the answer as soon as she'd said it. He could smell blood. Bulma didn't wait for the answer she knew. She burst into the kitchen, Mrs Blunt was on the floor unconscious.

Bulma dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse. She was still alive. "Oh thank the goddess!" Bulma gasped. She lifted her head onto her lap and swept away the stray hairs.

"When the window shattered she was standing right beside it." Bulma said to Vegeta who stood at the doorway.

"Heal her." He said simply.

Bulma nodded and concentrated on focusing her ki energy. She had to gather enough ki to power her spell. She grimaced as she felt her power fade. She was too weak from her battles. She did what she could and stopped. Mrs. Blunt wasn't fully healed but her injuries had partially healed.

"I've done what I could." Bulma panted.

"You're not going to faint again." Vegeta growled.

Bulma ignored his jibe and said. "If you can be bothered please help me take my house keeper to her room."

Vegeta didn't answer but he did as she asked. He followed her as he held Mrs. Blunt in his arms. He held his breath, hoping that the ditzy woman wouldn't wake up. She was a terrible flirt and to have the biggest flirt he's found in his arms sent shivers of revulsion's through him. He preferred to carry Bulma in his arms. It had been nice to carry the sorceress in his arms. He knew it was only temporary, she would regain her strength soon.

Bulma opened a door. "Just put her on the bed, please." Bulma said. "I never go into Mrs. Blunt's room it would be an invasion of privacy."

Vegeta again did as she asked again. His quiet compliance was his way of making up for the 'Oni invasion.' After the Oni was finally destroyed he inwardly vowed not to be so submissive.

*You're like a great big bitch slapped cretin.* An inner voice said to him. He threw Mrs. Blunt down on the bed and turned away sharply disgusted with his own submission. Bulma gasped at his sudden roughness and rushed inside the room.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, she pushed past him to get to her house keeper. "How can you be such an uncaring brute!" She fussed over her, getting her tucked in. It was then she noticed Mrs. Blunt's belongings. Framed photographs were hung on the wall. She noticed a purple haired old man with a cat on his back.

Bulma screwed up her eyes, he seemed so familiar. She glanced at another it was the old man again holding a baby. *That must be her daughter.* Bulma thought. The child's face was hidden from view. Bulma looked at another, this time of Mrs. Blunt beside a rose bush gardening. Again the scene was so familiar to her. There was another picture of Mrs. Blunt and she was holding a small toddler with lavender hair. She saw another picture and the realisation dawned. 

Bulma looked down to Mrs. Blunt. Her eyes were open and she was looking at Bulma with tears in her eyes.

"Mom...?" Bulma whispered.

Mrs. Briefs sat up. "I.... I wanted to tell you...." She whimpered.

Bulma backed away, unsure if this was something the Oni had done.

"It's just that Teddi wanted to wait till you were ready." Her mother explained.

"You lied to me." Bulma hissed. "You should have said."

"Bulma honey..." Mrs. Briefs sobbed, her tears rushing down her face. "...I wanted to so many times."

"Why didn't you..." Bulma said but stopped as her own tears choked her. She turned at rushed out of the room. Vegeta stood by the doorway as he watched Bulma run down the corridor. He glanced at the now blubbering Mrs. Briefs. It was obvious were Bulma got her dramatic tendency from.

"Please... Mr. Vegeta..." Mrs. Briefs sniffed. "Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed Bulma's trail. He didn't like this one bit and his mood was getting angrier. He shouldn't be following these women's requests. He should kill them for asking such things out of the Saiyan Prince. He walked into Bulma's bedroom, the door having been destroyed by his previous rush. The hole in the wall that he'd created was still there. Everything was in disarray, books and potions scattered about the room. Bulma was curled up on her bed crying.

Vegeta sighed, these emotions were a weakness. "Stop crying." He ordered.

"I should have know..." Bulma sniffed. 

"You're an idiot so what?" He snarled.

Bulma turned to him her eyes burning. "I've lived with that woman for 10 f**king years."

Vegeta was slightly taken back by her sudden swearing. He'd never heard her say that before.

"I took her in blindly! She said she was homeless, would work for food and shelter!" Bulma yelled. "She said she had fallen out with her family, had nowhere else to turn to! So she came to the powerful Sorceress Bulma! To ask for a small job to help me keep my new home! I believed her Vegeta! Every lie she told, I believed!"

Bulma stood up and started marching around the room. Her energy level matched her mood. It was at it's maximum, her aura of power electric blue. Sparks shot out causing the air to fill with static electricity. "All this while playing me for a fool!" A small bolt of lightening shot from Bulma's fist. "I respected the woman's privacy! I should have shot into her brain gouged out the information! The lying bitch! I hate her! I HATE HER!"

At those words a storm erupted around Bulma, rain lashed down inside the room. The clouds swirled around on the ceiling. Vegeta watched in wonder at how the storm matched her current mood. He now understood her need to control her temper.

"Woman..." Vegeta said in a warning voice. Anger was good he knew this, it was what he powered himself on. This seemed more dangerous, like it could loose control. "Woman, control yourself."

A small tornado had begun spiralling from the clouds. "Why should I?" Bulma cried. "She lied and manipulated her way into my home!"

Vegeta shifted his head as a piece of debris flew past him. "I think you should calm down." He yelled through the strong gale.

"I don't care anymore Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "I've been lied to by my own mother!"

Her eyes met up with Vegeta's. He was shocked to see that they completely glowing blue. There was no pupil or whites of her eyes they were completely blue. The worse thing was the angry white fire that was behind it.

Vegeta marched towards her, rubble and electric sparks blocked most of his advance. He reached her and grabbed her arm. Her ki energy was overpowering as he felt it enter his body.

~Bulma stop this.~ He said to her telepathically. ~You are being controlled by your emotions.~

She looked into his dark eyes. His grasp was so firm and reassuring to her. True, he was as uncaring and cold as ever, but there was something in those eyes...

"Vegeta... I'm sorry." Bulma gasped. Her eyes returned to normal, tears now replaced her previous fury. "I don't know what came over me."

"I think I know." Vegeta said softly. "You figured out Blunt is really your mother."

Bulma pulled her hand away. "You knew!"

"It didn't take a genius to figure out." He said smirking.

"I am a genius!" Bulma spat her anger rising up again. "I should have known! I'm the most powerful Mage on this whole damn ****ing planet." 

"So what?" Vegeta spat. "You're whining is annoying."

Bulma bared her teeth wanting to bite him. Her hair was now matted and stuck to her face. Her clothes were still in tatters from the fight. She didn't care about her appearance, what mattered was Vegeta and hurting him like she hurt now.

"You should take more pride in yourself." Vegeta sneered. "Learn who your so called allies are. You would never catch me being so blind." Vegeta kept her close, the storm avoiding both him and Bulma. She couldn't strike him with her magic being so close.

"That's so hypocritical coming from you." Bulma growled. "A Prince who served a tyrant for 20 years and didn't even realise he was the one that destroyed his own planet!"

Vegeta snarled and pulled her closer. "You have no right to speak of such things!"

"And you have no right to speak to me!" Bulma snarled back. Her eyes mirrored the storm that was raging above them. Slowly they began to soften. The sheer intense gaze of Vegeta was melting her. Bulma knew she was loosing control. She had to bite it back, hold it down again. The sheer presence of Vegeta, by him being so close, was drawing all her anger away.

She just could feel the heat and anger from him. There was also an alien emotion emanating from Vegeta... concern.

"Let me go." Bulma gasped. She wasn't sure what to make of this. *Does Vegeta have feelings for me?* She thought. *Those eyes they're so intense with emotion. How could I ever think he was cold.*

"Are you calm now?" Vegeta said softly, he moved his body back and held her at arms length. "I don't want to be killed twice in one day."

"It.. it was the only way." Bulma mumbled. "I didn't mean to kill you... I've never taken a life... I don't want to again."

Bulma tried to pull away his grip was too strong. 

"Sometimes we do things we don't want to." Vegeta said. 

He released her and walked back to the doorway and added. "Get into some decent clothes Woman, we have some demons to destroy."

"Sure." Bulma said weakly, she looked around her room. She starting to feel exhaustion from her tantrum and sat down on her bed. She could feel her whole inner balance was completely gone. It would take weeks of meditation to put her centre back to normal. She concentrated on her breath, trying to forget everything that had happened. To focus on the present state of emergency. The Oni had to be destroyed soon or they would break free and go for Goku again.

She had almost found a slight harmony when...

"Oh Bulma honey..."

Bulma opened her eyes to see her mother.

"What_do_you_want." Bulma stated, punching every word out.

"I.. I just thought you'd like some help getting dressed." She said.

"Perhaps." Bulma sighed. "I am in a bit of a mess." She wiped her tear stained face, she needed a shower and a change of clothes desperately. 

"I brought you a senzu bean, I gave one to Mr. Vegeta." Mrs. Briefs said meekly.

"Okay, come in... Mrs." Bulma hissed. "I'm not going to call you Mom."

Mrs. Briefs shook her head. "Of course not."

"I don't know what to call you."

"Mrs. Briefs if you must." The blonde woman said quietly. "I just want to explain."

"Not now Mrs. Briefs, I'd rather get dressed and don't speak to me." Bulma growled. 

Mrs. Briefs nodded her head sadly and carried on organising Bulma's clothes.

Bulma remained still on the bed chewing her bean. The only thing certain in her life just now was Vegeta. She was banned from seeing Goku, her house keeper was really her mother, the Oni weren't after her any more. Her friends hardly stayed to visit anymore. Only Vegeta, the proud Saiyan prince was her only constant thing to cling onto. In his own distant way he was there for her.

*When did that occur?* Bulma thought as Mrs. Briefs fussed around her. 

***********

Author's Note: What I should have written when Bulma clicked about her Mom:

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and angels floated down from heaven. All singing a chorus of "Hallelujah, at last Bulma gets it!_"

It was getting a bit silly.

Chibi Vegeta: "A BIT?!! WHY DO YOU MAKE BULMA SO STUPID?!"

Mz D: "I just make her a little self absorbed and unobservant! That's in character!"

Chibi Bulma: "Oh Vegeta, were you defending me?" *Sneaks up behind him fluttering eyelashes.*

Chibi Vegeta: "AHHH CHIBI GIRL!!" *Jumps onto the ceiling.*

Chibi Bulma: "Get down here 'Geta so you can get your hug!"

Chibi Vegeta: "I take it back, Bulma's a big stupid ****!"

Chibi Bulma: "What's a ****?"

Chibi Vegeta: "I don't know but that's you, ****!"

Chibi Bulma: "I'm guessing it's a mean word used by potty mouth little dirt bag like you!" *Battle aura erupts.*

Chibi Vegeta: "I ain't no dirt bag, slag!" *Jumps down and starts shaking his fist.*

Chibi Bulma: "Just bring it, doo doo breath!" *Shakes her fist right back at him.*

Chibi Vegeta: "Like you can take me!"

Chibi Bulma: "HI-YA!!" *Punches him out the window!"

Mz D: "No my window!"

Chibi Bulma: "Nobody calls Bulma Briefs a stupid ****!"

Mz D: "You showed him!"

Chibi Bulma: "Don't even make me start with YOU!"

Mz D: *Sweat drops.* "Yes Miss Briefs." *Goes back to typing.*

So um... next chapter the Oni are going to be finally purged from this dimension? Find out next chapter!


	13. A visit from an old teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 12

Bulma stood like a doll while her mother wrapped her robes around her. Her fists were balled from her anger. She shot her lying mother a glare as she tried to make eye contact with her. When she was done Mrs. Briefs stood back.

"There pretty again." She said. "Would you like your hair done."

"No it's okay Mrs. Briefs. I'm a grown up I can do my own hair." Bulma said.

Mrs. Briefs nodded. "Of course dear, are we going to stay here?"

"We?" Bulma snarled. "I haven't decided what I am going to do about YOU."

Her mother began blubbering again and ran out. Bulma just turned up her lip in a snarl. She hated that woman so much. It wasn't fair she'd gotten use to the pampering she'd given her. She couldn't even get dressed in her robes anymore. Bulma grabbed her hair brush from her dressing table. She realised as she detangled her hair that she didn't know how to put her hair back up. Mrs. Briefs could make her hair into a sophisticated high hair do that made her look older. Bulma sighed there was only two styles she knew, pony tail or pig tail.

"Great I only know the animal styles.* She swept her hair up and held it with her hand. She knew there was pins and things that got put there. She growled as she stuck hair pins in randomly. She let go of her hair and it flopped into a terrible style. It would be a fantastic style for a punk but Bulma had to look like a Sorceress.

"Are you ready yet!" Vegeta snapped from the open doorway.

"Don't you ever knock?" Bulma said as she pulled her style back into a high pony tail.

"There's no door to knock." Vegeta said as he watched her with her hair. For five seconds he'd seen her with it down. She was stunning like that but now she had put it back up.

"That's because you destroyed it!"

"I was knocking." Vegeta smirked. She had a lot more fire in her words now. She wasn't holding back. He didn't care if she thought that was a bad thing he liked it.

"Then learn to knock gently." Bulma said.

"There's nothing gentle about me." Vegeta said his smirk still on his face.

"I shall be a few more minutes." Bulma said as she pulled at her hair. Bulma tried not to think if there was any innuendo in his last comment. She didn't want to get this close to Vegeta, she hated the fact they already were so close.

"Doesn't your mother usually help with your hair." Vegeta asked.

"She's not my mother." Bulma hissed.

"Self denial, never seen that before." Vegeta said smirking.

"I bet you're an expert at it." Bulma said. "Just don't mention THAT woman to me while we hunt the lair."

"What will the lair look like?"

"It will look like a big black rock." Bulma explained as she finished her pleat off. "I will have to scry for it and I need calm and focus to do that."

"What is this scry?" Vegeta asked. He did not like not knowing things and the best way was to ask.

"That would be scrying, it's a location spell." Bulma said. She was now glad Vegeta was here distracting her. She had stopped thinking about the blonde woman and was concentrating on talking to the saiyan.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said. "I'm in need of a distraction."

"I am not doing this for you." Vegeta snarled. "Those Oni will pay for taking over me."

"They give false promises." Bulma sighed. "They would have no knowledge of how to push you to super saiyan."

"Did you get that from my mind witch?" Vegeta snapped.

"No, I know what the Oni do." Bulma said as she stood up summoning her staff to her. "They promise you what you most desire. Money, power and lust. They feed off those needs in the human heart. It is best to be without them." 

Vegeta for a moment saw a haunted look pass across Bulma's eyes. "Did they get to you?" He asked.

"They almost had me." Bulma sighed. "If it hadn't been for my tutor at the time I would have been lost. Needless to say I got over their will and banished them."

"You didn't do a good job." Vegeta sneered.

"There is always holes in this universe for them to get through." Bulma sighed. "They cannot be completely eradicated. There is still darkness in the hearts of man and that is what calls them here."

"You sound like a freaking poet." Vegeta snapped. "Power and lust makes you strong, it fires your need to succeed."

"You sound like a war general." Bulma quipped. "All that lust and power gets you nowhere without love and friendship."

"Friends and love are for the weak." Vegeta spat.

"Perhaps you are the weakling for believing that." Bulma said smiling. She did like the conversation she could have with Vegeta. It was better than any of her friends gave her. It challenged her mind kept her thinking.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans. It is an insult that you call me weak!" Vegeta snarled his aura of power rushing up.

"Calm down monkey, I mean you're emotionally weak." Bulma said laughing. "You have enough strength to blow up this planet but that doesn't mean you mind is strong."

"I have no emotion, my mind is as strong as me." Vegeta said.

"Whatever you believe Vegeta, you shall always be the cold ruthless warrior." Bulma said. *How could I ever think there was any warmth in his heart?*

"Shouldn't you be finding this lair?" Vegeta said.

Bulma didn't answering him. She held her staff's orb at her eye level and concentrated. It lit up and the light shot up into a ball. Forms and structures morphed in the light. Vegeta recognised some of the lumps as mountains.

"A map." He said.

"Memorise where the red light is." Bulma said. "That is where the Oni's lair will be."

Vegeta nodded while keeping his eyes on the light show. There was a red flicker but it was gone. Bulma groaned in frustration. She couldn't pin down the dark ki. She knew it was here in this area, she just couldn't pin it down.

"It's not staying still enough." Bulma hissed through her concentration.

"Do you mean it's moving?"

"How can their lair move, it's made of rock." Bulma growled.

"If you can't track it how do we stop it?" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm not an expert at scrying Vegeta." Bulma said. "I know how to find dragonballs this way but this is slightly more complicated. The Oni lair doesn't want to be found."

"Or you could be too big headed to see it." 

The voice that said it was old and there was a very bitter tinge to how it was said. Bulma winced and her map disappeared.

"Baba..." She huffed. *The last face I ever wanted to see again.*

"Glad to see you remember your old tutor." The witch cackled from her ball. "I was just around and noticed the whole disturbances. It felt rather similar to that time 15 years ago."

"Can we speak in private... please." Bulma forced the last word like it was alien for her to say.

Vegeta watched her scrunched up face. It was like she was fighting an urge to kill. *Now she knows how I feel.*

"I'm sure your boyfriend would like to stay." Baba said smirking. The look on the pairs faces as they turned.

"HE IS NOT...."

"IMPUDENT WITCH...."

"Now, now young ones, romance is always best not discussed with your elders." Baba said as she floated in-between them. 

Bulma glared at Baba. She knew the old witch could see the future, something Bulma had never fully mastered. *Does she know something of our future or is she just teasing me from my teenage years of boyfriend hunts.*

Vegeta knew nothing of the shrivelled prune that was eyeing him. All he knew was that Bulma knew her and didn't like her. That gave Vegeta enough of an excuse not to like her as well. *When did I allow Bulma's opinions to mirror my own?*

"Listen you old crone I don't have time for your stupid mind games." Bulma said angrily. "You don't just pass by, what is it that you want?"

"To help you ungrateful whelp." Baba snapped. "You don't have the skill to catch the Oni lair. You spent too much of your powers on elemental tricks and illusions."

"I've mastered the planet's forces." Bulma said, more as a warning than a statement. "I could give you a demonstration."

"Wanting to impress your new beau?" Baba cackled. "He's better than the last one that was fawning over you."

Vegeta was growling and his eyes were slanted towards Baba. "Whatever you are suggesting old bag, the prince of all Saiyans does not fawn. Not now. Not ever."

"Whatever you say big boy." Baba chuckled. "Now less small talk, down to business."

"It's none of your business Baba." Bulma spat.

"Indeed it is when it jeopardises the whole universe." Baba said. "If the Oni get control of Goku what do you think will happen?"

Bulma looked down at the floor. She felt 10 years old again getting told off by the witch. "The earth will be destroyed." She murmured.

"Right." Baba said.

"Wouldn't that destroy their lair?" Vegeta said pointing out a hole in the logic.

"Goku would become their new lair." Bulma explained. "His power would channel all the nightmare beasts from the Oni dimension here. They would spread sending their destructive seed to the four corners of the universe."

"I see you understand the graveness of the situation." Baba beamed.

"So you think you can track down the lair better than me?" Bulma sniffed, her ego rising up again.

"Wisdom has merits over power sometimes girl." Baba said. Her face infront of Bulma's.

"I could take you in a heart beat." Bulma cried.

"Giving in to those dark urges, not very white lighter of you." Baba said.

"I'm not going dark." Bulma moaned. "I just find your presence highly irritating..... you old goat."

"I don't feel very welcomed here." Baba said. "Perhaps I'll go speak to your mother."

"What did you say?" Bulma growled.

"Your mother child." Baba cackled. "I heard on the grape vine you finally found out."

Bulma's face went from blue to red. "Why... you... how?"

"I can see the future, girl." Baba chuckled. "...and she paid me to tutor you."

"SHE DID WHAT!!" Bulma yelled.

Baba kept laughing as Bulma began her new rant. Vegeta glowered at the witch on the crystal ball. He really didn't want to be electrified twice in one day. He could tell by Bulma's reaction another anger storm was on it's way.

"Old woman, if you would just get down to finding that stupid lair." Vegeta spat. "It's bad enough being in the company of one witch, two are impossible."

"Mmmm." Baba humming looking at Vegeta as if for the first time. "You have changed since I last saw you."

"I have never met you in my life." Vegeta barked.

"Yes of course." Baba laughed. "Now down to business, the Oni." The old witch hopped off her crystal ball and onto the desk where she let her ball float towards her. She began her chant and waved her hands over the ball.

Bulma leaned against the wall her arms crossed. Vegeta saw what she was doing and smirked. *Getting a little antisocial Bulma?*

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta's smirk. *Stupid world ganging up on me... I haven't felt this stupid since I was turned into a frog.*

"I see their lair children." Baba said her eyes stuck in the ball. "It is in the mountains deep, deep underground."

"In the mountains?" Bulma questioned. "A cave?"

"In a way." Baba said. "It is floating in a magma flow deep in the mountain outside your palace."

"So close?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, the magma keeps it hidden from Bulma." Baba said. "Always moving, never stopping, but they can't hide from Baba!"

"Brilliant..." Bulma said in a dead pan voice. "Again you prove to me you're a better scryer than me."

"I'll leave the fighting to you two." Baba said jumping back on the ball. "I have to go speak to Mrs. Briefs."

The old witch floated out much to the annoyance of Bulma. Who glared as she passed by. 

"I assume you know where the magma flows are child?" Baba said as she levitated at the door.

"Yes, I do." Bulma said still staring daggers at her old tutor. 

"Glad to here it." Baba said. As she left there was still an unspoken tension. Bulma was still angry, angry at everything. She was stunned out of her self temper tantrum by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets get this done." Vegeta said as he removed his hand.

Bulma felt where Vegeta's touch had been. She wished for more but she knew better. The proud Saiyan prince would never stoop down to her. As she remembered how he reacted to Baba's jibes. He was insulted at such a suggestion of them being an item.

She followed Vegeta out the hole in her palace wall. The Oni would soon be destroyed and Vegeta would return to his training. Bulma tried not to think about it as she found herself being held by Vegeta again. She pushed her emotions back and focused on the now. She was being held by the strong Saiyan prince that wanted nothing to do with her.

Deep down inside, Bulma sighed.

***********

Author's Note: Just in case anyone's interested to scry means to magically search for an object/information. You can do it through a crystal ball, flames, a mirror or tea leaves. A more conventional way is a pendant over a map or that Y shaped stick for water.

Chibi Vegeta: "Are you giving magic lessons now?"

Mz D: "No.."

Chibi Bulma: "I'll give ya lessons 'Geta!" *Chibi Bulma is dressed in a sorceress's dress and has a staff.*

Chibi Vegeta: "What lessons on how to be annoying?"

THWACK *Chibi Bulma hits Chibi Vegeta with the staff.*

Chibi Bulma: "Don't be a smart ass!"

Chibi Vegeta: "You can say ass in a PG-13?" *Looks excited.*

Chibi Bulma: "Um... yeah I guess."

Chibi Vegeta: "All right!" *Deep breath.* "You can kiss my short cute saiyan prince ass, you mother******* bitch!"

Chibi Bulma: "You **** ****ing sack of shit!"

Chibi Vegeta: "You can say shit too!"

Mz D: "Actually I've limited it to two times you can say it. Over excessive mild swear words is still a no-no."

Chibi Vegeta: "Ah... ****."

Chibi Bulma: "I'm gonna make you pay for your potty mouth!" *Staff glows.*

Chibi Vegeta: "You were swearing too ya hypa-crit!"

Mz D: "That's hypocrite."

Chibi Bulma: "ALAKA-BLOOIE!" *Lightening sparks out of staff.*

Chibi Vegeta: *Spark hits his butt.* "OW!"

Chibi Bulma: "Kiss that!" *Chibi Vegeta starts running away with Chibi Sorceress Bulma not far behind.*

Mz D: "So next chapter our two heroes, okay our god Vegeta and that Bulma person make their way into the depths of a volcano! Will the heat be enough to thaw their relationship or are they going to keep fooling each other?"


	14. Inside the volcano

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 13

The volcano outside the palace had been dormant for over 400 years. When Bulma arrived it had started becoming active again but Bulma stopped it. That was why the villagers let her stay. They let her build her huge pink palace that dominated their view from the valley. The villagers let her stay protecting them and she left them alone. No questions asked.

Now Bulma was wondering what they were going to make of her now ruined palace. They would probably send an emissary to ask her. They always did when something bad was going to happen. To ask her for rain for their crops or sun for their harvest. That was the real reason they let her stay. Not out of kindness but out of their own selfish needs.

She tried not to think about it. The Oni needed to be dealt with. Her mind was buzzing with hundreds of realisations. Her mother, the villagers, Baba, everyone except Vegeta. She didn't understand Vegeta. Here was a proud Saiyan prince of a near extinct race helping her and her little demon problem. One that she could handle alone but he stayed with her. He also didn't need to fly her to the base.

Bulma held onto him none the less. She enjoyed his strong arms around her. For a moment it made her feel safe and loved. She could pretend that this was how it was suppose to be. *Then why does him holding me feel so right?*

Vegeta glanced at her face. Bulma's expression was blank but still a little angry. He knew the look well. It was usually on his face when he was deep in his thoughts. He landed and waited for her to step down. 

She didn't so he snapped, "I'm not carrying your dead weight everywhere."

Bulma grunted and wriggled out of his grasp. Bulma had expected him to drop her on the ground. She grabbed her staff off her back and swung it up in the air.

"Vegeta, we have to go inside the mountain." Bulma said.

"Sure, easy enough." Vegeta shrugged and aimed his hand for a ki blast.

Bulma smacked his hand with her staff. "This is a volcano!" She cried. "You can't barge in like that! You might end up setting it off."

"So." Vegeta said coldly.

"So I don't want innocent people to die." Bulma said. "My magic can get us in to the mountain but we'll use your strength to destroy the Oni lair."

"You'll do that earth moving spell." Vegeta said.

"Yes, a version of it." Bulma said. "I'll need your trust as you need a spell cast on you."

"You are casting no spells on me." Vegeta snarled. "A glamour was acceptable but anything else is an insult to my fighting skills."

"This won't affect your fighting skills." Bulma sighed. "I need to surround us both with a shield to protect against the intense heat. I need to share our ki. The shield must surround us both."

"I'm not one for sharing." Vegeta said.

"If you want to survive the heat you will do as I ask." Bulma said. She held out her hand. "Put your hand in mine and let me share your aura."

Vegeta scowled and slapped his hand into Bulma's. Bulma winced slightly but kept her expression calm. She instantly felt his powerful energy pour into her. She focused it all and a cool bubble surrounded them. Bulma tried to let go but Vegeta was still holding onto her.

"Um.." Bulma said unsure what to say. "I.. I've done it, I just needed your hand for a minute."

Vegeta grunted and his hand went back into his crossed arms.

~We have to talk telepathically from now on Vegeta.~ Bulma said to Vegeta. ~We have to conserve as much air as possible. The air in the volcano is poisonous, we have to rely on the air contained in this shield.~

~So you wish to communicate this way?~ Vegeta asked.

~Yes, it will conserve more air if we don't talk.~ Bulma glanced at Vegeta. His back was turned to her. *Vegeta's being cold again. What happened to the concern I saw earlier. Was it only his concern for his own shelter and training?*

Bulma tried to push her thoughts away. Her hands came out in front of her and she started chanting. The mountain parted to reveal the golden innards. 

~Take a deep breath.~ Bulma said and she floated the bubble into the molten rock. The heat was intense but not as bad as it could have been outside the shield. They moved quickly through the magma vein till they appeared above the level. Through the waves of heat she could see something black sticking up in the flowing river.

~I think our luck has changed.~ Bulma said telepathically.

~Is that it?~ Vegeta questioned. ~It looks like nothing.~

~Reach out with your senses the dark ki is immense.~

~I can sense the power.~ Vegeta grumbling thought said.

~Oh no....~

Vegeta turned to look at what Bulma was trying not to gasp at. Before them were a hundred black rocks. Each emendating a terrible dark ki. The magma river bubbled around the rocks, not melting them but pushing them along.

~Are they all Oni lairs?~ Vegeta asked eventually after drawing in the scene.

Bulma nodded a tear running down her face. She had lost her dragon, Binky now for sure. She had to telepathically tell Piccolo to kill him or bury him somewhere. There was no way they would find the exact Oni lair in time. If she hesitated then they would have won. Goku would be possessed and the universe would be doomed.

~I asked a question.~ Vegeta snarled.

~Yes, they are all Oni lairs.~ Bulma said sadly. ~We have no time to find the exact one that holds the Oni that have possessed my dragon.~

~Destroy them all.~ Vegeta said.

~There's too many and we risk awakening the volcano.~ Bulma sounded dejected. ~Our air supply should run out in a few more minutes.~

Then the nasty feral whispering could be heard. "Sorceress, sorceress, sorceress, sorceress..."

It played against some other voices saying. "You shall never succeed, never succeed, never succeed...."

Followed by a higher gleeful voices chanting, "We win, we win, we win..."

Bulma tensed as her anger rose. The Oni presumed they had won. After everything she had fought for. To gain her title as Sorceress. The lonely nights when she cried because she missed her mother. She had sacrificed her childhood for magic. To learn the arts and to become the strongest of all.

The last few hours and days were racing through her head. Mrs Blunt, no Mrs. Briefs, her mother who had been watching her all these years. Baba, her old tutor, gloating at her ignorance. Piccolo telling her not to see Goku. Vegeta....

She wanted Vegeta but she couldn't have him. He was an elitist and a cold blooded murderer. His soul was tainted by his decisions in life. While hers wasn't as pure as she'd like it was still cleaner. He would never want her.

It was true the Oni had won.

*It was all for nothing?* Bulma thought to herself. *Just like that they win?*

~WOMAN!~ Vegeta psi shouted. ~What are we going to do now?~

Bulma clutched her staff tightly. She only knew of one thing to destroy so many lairs all in one go.

~Vegeta...~ Bulma said weakly. ~I have to do this... don't stop me.~

~What do you mean?~ Vegeta asked but he didn't get an answer. Bulma had separated herself from the shield. Her own one had surrounded her. The orb in her staff was glowing. The same could be said for her eyes. It was the same glow from when she lost her temper. Vegeta tried to telepathically call out to her.

*BULMA!* It was just a thought echoing in his own head. She gave him a sad look and pointed upwards.

He could see a light, it was a way to escape. Bulma had parted the above mountain for him to leave by.

*That is the cowards way.* Vegeta thought staring hard at Bulma. *I do not run away from a fight.*

A thin smile crept on Bulma's lips as she saw the look Vegeta was giving her. She was glad she'd cut off the telepathic link. She'd hate to think of the expletives Vegeta was giving her now.

The steel determination she'd had was slowly disintegrating. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and confess her feelings for him. She couldn't do it though. She had to destroy the Oni lairs now. There would be no future for him or anyone. He couldn't seek the redemption he need to cleanse his soul. There was good in him. She didn't see it at first but she saw it now. He wouldn't be as nice as Goku or as self sacrificing. But if he had time to learn to love and care.

Maybe he could be a hero.

She turned away from Vegeta she couldn't look at him. Her tears were flowing down her face. The orb on her staff grew brighter. She held it up above her head.

~Vegeta I believe you can be a good person.~ Bulma said to him. ~You just have to believe it yourself.~

Then she closed the connection she had made and concentrated. This was the only way.

Vegeta yelled as he saw what she was going to do. It was the same pose as she'd used before when she'd struck him down with all her lightening strike.

The orb was now a brilliant white, swirls of energy moved and shimmered. The whole underground tunnel was lit up with it. Vegeta could see the strain on Bulma's face as she tried to funnel it all into her staff. Everything she had to give was being put into that small globe.

*She's going to burn herself up.* Vegeta thought. Then he moved towards her. There was no deliberation or consideration for the consequences. He just did it. Before he knew it he was behind her keeping her hands up right. The shields had remerged effortlessly and so had the mental link.

~Woman, you really want to do this?~

Bulma jerked slightly by the physical touch. Vegeta's strong hands were keeping her shaking arms steady. In truth she was relieved by his presence. Part of her had wanted for him to leave. This was her fight, but he was staying beside her. She'd given him the opportunity to leave and he hadn't taken it. 

*He's stayed to help me.* Bulma thought the tears still running down her cheeks.

~Thank you.~ She said to him in his head. 

Then she brought down the staff. Vegeta moved with her keeping her still. The first dark stone was her target. The orb connected and it shattered in a blaze of light. The Oni lair crumbled and shrieks and squeals were heard. The energy continued on to the next stone and the next. Each Oni lair exploded under the force of it.

Vegeta stared in wonder as he saw the chain reaction. Then he noticed Bulma had gone completely limp. She had let go of her staff and it had sizzled to nothing in the magma. He gathered Bulma up in his arms. He watched as the energy bounced out of sight.

There was a noticeable rumble. The volcano was waking up.

*Shit.* Vegeta thought as he held the only one powerful enough to stop it's assault. He moved quickly up towards the sky light. The hole that Bulma had created for him was still there. He flew clutching the too still Bulma to his chest.

The screams from the Oni disappeared as he burst out of the mountain.

The fresh air wasn't so fresh. As the protective bubble burst Vegeta could smell the sulphur in the air. The volcano had woken up and was most likely getting ready to erupt.

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted shaking the silent Sorceress. He checked the pulse on her neck. She was still alive just unconscious. If he hadn't been there to take her out of there she would have fainted into the magma.

"Stupid woman, you could have died." He hissed. He flew back towards the pink castle. As he got nearer he saw the stone walls were crumbling. He could see two figures outside, trying to retrieve objects from inside. He recognised Baba and Mrs. Briefs. The old woman on the crystal ball was carrying potions while Mrs. Briefs chairs and furniture. They were putting their saved objects into a large yellow plane.

Vegeta landed and stared at the women. Only Mrs. Briefs reacted to his presence. Baba continued in her collection of strange coloured bottles and jars.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Vegeta what has Bulma done?" Mrs. Briefs gasped. "Her palace is collapsing."

Vegeta remained silent and shrugged. He was in shock with the realisation Bulma had almost killed herself. She had wanted him to survive and for her to die in that volcano.

Baba glared at him from her pile. "She gave it all up." She hissed. "For what lover boy?"

Vegeta stared back unsure of what the old hag had meant.

"Her magic." Baba growled explaining further. "I could feel it even from here. She poured all her magic into one strike. She is no longer a sorceress because of this."

Vegeta tried not to look shocked but it slipped across his face. 

Mrs. Briefs had no compulsion to hold in her emotions. "Oh my poor baby!" She cried. "She must have thought it essential."

"There was more than one Oni lair." Vegeta said finally. He cradled Bulma close, unsure why he hadn't let go of her. "There was hundreds of them in the magma river."

"Hundreds?" Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"Trust Bulma to want to go out with a bang." Baba chuckled. "Still she's must have destroyed them all by releasing all her energy."

Vegeta nodded. "As far as I could tell they are all destroyed."

"She's disturbed the balance now." Baba growled. "We're evacuating the whole area. Including the villagers."

"We're going to my home." Mrs. Briefs said. "You're welcome to come too Vegeta."

Vegeta remained silent as he thought about it.

"Not yet." He said eventually. "I shall follow you soon, but I want to ask Bulma something first."

"Well the Capsule house is in large city to the east of here." Mrs. Briefs handed Vegeta something. "This is a map, come to us when you're ready."

"Take care of her." Baba said with some genuine feeling. "She thinks you're worth saving."

Vegeta grunted and took off away from the women.

He stoked Bulma's hair gently and let his lips brush against her tear soaked cheek. She had given herself to save him and he wanted desperately to know why. In his saiyan mind if a fellow warrior sacrificed themselves to save you it was thought as weak. But if that warrior was a female it was thought as a sign that the woman saw you as a worthy mate.

The only problem being, Bulma wasn't a saiyan. Her actions were a mystery to him. Part of him wished it was because she did think like a saiyan. When she woke up he was going to not waste any more time in asking her for an explanation.

***********

Author's Note: Yes another cliffhanger. Vegeta's taking Bulma off for a little talk? That is if she wakes up of course.

Chibi Bulma: "Are ya gonna tell us?"

Mz D: "Not really just teasing."

Chibi Vegeta: "She does this all the ****ing time!"

Chibi Bulma: "So how do we find out what's gonna happen next?"

Chibi Vegeta: "You can beg, pound her offer her cookies she ain't never gonna tell."

Mz D: "I was aiming to have them kiss this chapter... you two could always make up for it."

Chibi Vegeta: "WHAT?!!"

Chibi Bulma : ".......Mmmm." *Thoughtful pose.*

Mz D: "The fact that Bulma was unconscious I decided to have her get a kiss in the cheek instead. Less creepy."

Chibi Vegeta: "What's so creepy about being kissed by a bigger version than me?"

*BIG KISS ON LIPS*

Chibi Bulma: "Nothin' creepy at all." *Cute grin.*

Chibi Vegeta: "AHHHHH!!!!" *Runs away.*

Mz D: "Jeez what a wuss. Anyway next chapter. Will Bulma wake up to finally receive a proper kiss from Vegeta."

Chibi Bulma: "You're so evil!"

Mz D: "I know. Till next chapter!"


	15. Final confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. 

Chapter 14

Vegeta sat on a mountain cave with a unconscious Bulma. It had been 12 hours since the volcanic explosion. Vegeta watched from the safety of his cliff side view as he saw the lava move slowly down into the valley. Pungent clouds of ash and rock had covered everything. Vegeta was covered with the white soot. He had found a form of shelter in the cave on the cliff face. It still let some of the ash sweep in but it was relatively safe. It was almost like snow falling, but dirty ominous snow.

Vegeta hadn't slept since he'd landed in the relative safely of the cave. He just held Bulma close. This wasn't like the last time he had been by her bedside. This time her ki was different. It had been completely drained. She just lay still, not murmuring or wriggling. She just laid limp in his arms. There was no thoughts or dreams for him to invade to ask. She was empty, but alive. 

Vegeta was completely lost at what to do. He had questions going around in his head but the main one was, *why?*

Then suddenly she moved, she turned in her sleep. Vegeta released the breath he had been holding. This was the first time she had done that.

"Bulma..." Vegeta whispered. His voice was cracked and horse from the air.

He heard a small gasp and looked down. Bulma was awake and looking at him. Her mouth was trying to take in air quickly.

"The volcano had erupted." Vegeta explained. "The air is thick with ash, it isn't safe to fly."

Bulma tried to move some more. Vegeta held her tight.

"Don't be stupid woman we're safe." Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled at him. She hadn't used telepathy, but somehow Vegeta understood her. She tried to talk again but her mouth was too dry.

"I haven't got any water either." Vegeta croaked, his own voice sounding dry. "I think we'll want to move soon. The ash cloud has gone down."

Bulma felt slightly strange. That was twice Vegeta had anticipated her needs and fears. She cocked her head and looked at him.

"I don't know what to say." Vegeta said. 

Bulma struggled to sit up. She was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to speak, so ask questions but she couldn't. Her whole body felt numb. When she tried telepathy there was nothing, just a horrible static. Bulma's ears and head was buzzing. She clasped her head desperately trying to keep her skull intact.

Vegeta took one of her slender hands. He wasn't good at these emotions. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had watched her most of the 12 hours trying to figure it out. The only thing he could think of was asking, "Why?"

Bulma looked at him confused. She shrugged hoping it would give an answer. There was nothing she could do as mute as she was just now.

*How can I sum up my reasons for what I did?* Bulma thought. *I can't answer his simple question with a simple answer.* She knew what 'why' he was referring to. Her actions in the volcano. She had hoped for a noble sacrifice. One that would have saved the earth from her failings as a sorceress. She had let the situation reach to what it had. All those Oni lairs didn't appear overnight. They had accumulated over the years. Right under her nose, beside her very castle. It was her responsibility, she had just forgot about them.

Also there was that strange notion she had that Vegeta could be a hero. He could redeem from his past sins. It had been one of her premonitions. It had seemed so clear at the time. She had seen the good in him and understood his destiny. Bulma looked up to Vegeta as he bent over her.

His eyes were not betraying his inner feelings. The dark pools were deep but there was still that barrier.

"Why did you do it?" Vegeta said.

Bulma stroked her throat and gasped dryly. He nodded and picked her up again.

"I want answers from you woman." Vegeta warned. "So we're going to have to sort that dumbness that you've suddenly come down with."

Bulma felt the need to put up some protest. Just because she was physically weakened just now didn't mean...

Then it hit her as they flew into the air. She had put every single inch of her power into her final strike on the Oni lairs. She reached out with her mind trying to feel the flow of ki around her. There was nothing it was completely blank. It was as if she was blind to the world around her. Her staff was gone, the focus of her powers. All her magic was gone, lost forever. She was back to the magical level of a child. She hadn't expected to survive. She would have to build up her energy all over again. Bulma sighed and watched the scenery around her.

The volcano ash still floating in the air. Vegeta moved further away from the mountains and down into the deep forest. If Bulma had been in a more poetic turn of thought she might have seen the devastating beauty in the volcano fallout. She couldn't though all she saw was the blackness. A thin lair of the grit had formed over them. Bulma wanted to cry some more but even that was beyond her. She had never felt so weakened before.

Eventually they landed in a clearing in the forest. A stream of water, still pure and unscathed from the explosion. Bulma was gently laid down beside it by Vegeta. He pushed the small plunger on the capsule Mrs. Briefs had given him. He didn't understand how a map and things could be held in it. He read the small instructions and a survival kit appeared in a puff of smoke.

*A capsule?* Bulma thought curious at how Vegeta had gotten one. She laid back feeling tired again. She wanted to sleep some more but she couldn't. Vegeta held some water in a cup for her to sip and she took it gladly. He had taken the small mug from the package Mrs. Briefs had hastily given him.

"...thank you." She whispered.

Vegeta smirked. "So you're not completely mute."

Bulma shook her head. "....just very, very tired." She took hold of the cup and drank some more of the soothing water. "I used all of my ki in the volcano."

"All of your ki?"

"I think you gave me some of yours Vegeta." Bulma said pushing her head back into his chest. "My own ki should come back in time, but it will be slow. Perhaps years till I recover my full powers. I would have died in that volcano without any life force."

Vegeta winced but tried not to show it. 

"Does that worry you?" Bulma said trying to understand what he was hiding.

"If you were a male saiyan your sacrifice would be an insult to my fighting pride." Vegeta said still. Bulma turned her head away, she didn't do it as an insult. "As a woman though..."

Bulma looked back up to him.

"If a Saiyan woman were to sacrifice themselves for a male. It meant they thought them worthy enough of a mate. So worthy that they are willing to sacrifice themselves to make sure that their genes are passed on.'

"That's quite romantic for a race of warriors." Bulma said as she contemplated it. 

Vegeta smirked as he saw Bulma's character coming back. "Who said anything about romance."

"I didn't mean to...." She was cut off by Vegeta stopping her lips with a finger.

"I thought you were beyond that." Vegeta said. "I assumed, you thought you were higher than everyone else."

"I thought the same for you." Bulma gasped, her head spinning. "I honestly did think you hated me."

"You are tolerable." Vegeta said his arrogant smirk had returned to his face.

"You're just an arrogant ass." Bulma hissed.

"I'm a prince, I was born arrogant." 

"I wasn't born a sorceress, but it what I always wanted to be." Bulma said sadly. "Now I'm starting a square one again."

"Now you know how I feel."

Bulma looked at Vegeta unsure what he meant.

"When I was reborn on Namek." Vegeta explained. "I may have regenerated slightly stronger but I'm still short of my goal of Super Saiyan. When I saw Kakarrot had reached it I felt like a child again. I saw the level of power I had to attain and it still feels like it's out of my reach, but I know what it is now. I know what I'm aiming for."

"You didn't know what a Super Saiyan was?"

"No, I never truly understood how powerful it was till I saw Kakarrot on Namek." Vegeta chuckled coldly. "I didn't even know you were suppose to go blonde with the power. I thought it was your aura that was golden."

"So we both have our goals to reach now." Bulma said sitting up. She could still hear the distant rumble in the background from the volcano. "I'll make you a deal Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at such a respectable address. 

"I shall reach the level of Sorceress again and you shall be a super Saiyan." 

"So you're not going to give up." Vegeta snorted.

"If you have faith that I shall reach Sorceress again, then I shall have faith in you." Bulma smiled as she sat up with her own effort. She picked up the survival bag and rummaged through it. "I remember the name of my father's company."

"What?" Vegeta snapped, her sudden change in conversation was unnerving. It did mean she was returning to some form of normality. It hadn't seemed right with her being the silent one.

"The capsule you had for this, look it says on the bag." Bulma said holding up her evidence. "The Capsule Corporation, I had forgotten the name."

Vegeta grunted and recrossed his arms.

"Can you believe I gave up on a multi-billion company for a dream." Bulma said smiling. "I gave up so much to be the most powerful mage there was."

"You say was, I thought you were going to reach it again."

"That I am." Bulma said more cheerfully. The brightness of the forest and Vegeta's presence was greatly lightening her mood. Ash was still creeping through the canopy but it felt more grey snow. She caught one in her hand.

"Do you know if the villagers escaped?" Bulma asked, the soot reminding her of its origin.

"Your mother and the old hag evacuated everyone."

"Good, I wouldn't want to fail them too." Bulma said sadly.

Vegeta grabbed the hand she had just caught the soot. "Do you think your actions as a failure?"

Bulma shook her head. "If I could do it over again I would do the same."

"Then what made you do it?"

"I had a premonition." Bulma said. "I could see your potential for good. You might not be a wonderful person but you could redeem yourself. I wanted to give you that chance."

"Then you did sacrifice yourself for me." Vegeta grumbled. "There's only one thing a Saiyan can do in a moment like this."

"What is..." Bulma began but her mouth was suddenly covered by Vegeta's. It was a tentative kiss but it made Bulma lean back. She couldn't fight him off, not that she wanted do. She couldn't believe this soft gentle kiss was Vegeta. She had thought it would have been more rough and animalistic.

Vegeta broke away from her. "I heard from a chattering mother that a kiss was traditional when you wanted to start a relationship."

Bulma blushed. *Get your act together Bulma!* She scolded herself. *This is the first time someone's asked you out say YES.*

"Is..is...that an offer?" Bulma stuttered.

"If you don't think yourself worthy of me...." Vegeta began but Bulma had used the last of her strength to knock Vegeta over and kiss him back.

*He is such an arrogant ass.* Bulma thought as she let her lips press against his. His arms wrapped around her slim waist. He pulled her round and looked at her.

"Do you know you look a mess." He said noticing her soot stains. He swept a stray strand of hair from her face. Bulma's eyes were getting droopy.

"If you don't mind Vegeta, I'll kick your ass when I wake up." Bulma mumbled as she snuggled down on his chest. Vegeta lay on the ground unsure what to do next. He had been up for over 24 hours. He had died, been possessed and had just kissed a woman who he would have killed a year ago.

He let himself slowly drift off to sleep as well. Letting Bulma's warmth lull him into unconsciousness. For the first time ever Vegeta had a restful sleep. One without nightmares of unreached goals. The only dreams he experienced where of holding someone close and not letting go.

**********

Author's Note: Yeah I got a bit mushy...(sniff.)

Chibi Vegeta: "A bit?!"

Chibi Bulma: "Wasn't it romantic!" *Hearts in eyes.*

Mz D: "At least I didn't have Vegeta sprouting poetry."

Chibi Vegeta: "I wouldn't put it past you."

Mz D: "I would never make him THAT out of character!"

Chibi Vegeta: "Yes you would you evil *****."

Chibi Bulma: "Don't call her an evil *****! She got us kissing!"

Chibi Vegeta: "That's why she's evil!"

Mz D: "I seem to be constantly under the evil acquisition." *sigh*

Chibi Vegeta: "That's cos' it's true."

Mz D: "Yeah, that's right I enjoy it." *LOL* "So next chapter Bulma has to face her past. It's not like they can stay in the woods forever. There's also Bulma's dragon. Piccolo must be getting bored waiting for them to get back to him."

Chibi Bulma: "Yeah, you go tie up those loose ends ya lazy *****."

Mz D: "Is this an insult the author note? I'm going before I actually get my feelings hurt."

Till next time

Mz D


	16. Dragon sitters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Author's Note: Yeah, it did seem like a closure to the story but I'm not finished yet! Special thanks to all my reviewers. To Sakuraforce who gave me heaps of reviews last chapter. (Yeah I know the whitelighter is kind of similar to Charmed. Which I don't own! It was the only term I could think of to call Bulma instead of White witch. Not so good for a sorceress.) As always trunksvegetafrodo gave the 'LOVE IT!' review I love so much. I'm so glad that Maz is thinking of my story in Math class. I love to think I'm a distraction from that horrible subject. Lots of positive thoughts for the next chapter. So as outtadaloop asked "What's in the stars for this pair?" 

Lets find out!

Chapter 15

Piccolo scanned the horizon. The large cloud of the volcano had erupted over 18 hours ago. He had tried reaching out to feel for Bulma's or Vegeta's ki, but he had felt nothing. He would go over to her palace to figure out what was happening but he was left with the possessed dragon.

The ball than encased the beast was starting to crumble. *It's too early for that.* He thought. *The binding spell should have a few days left out of it. Unless Bulma is pulling all her magic together.*

If Piccolo was desperate for information he could contact his 'father.' Kami on his lookout station could see what the human was doing. Plus he had an invested interest in the young sorceress. The old Namek had given her some training in her youth. Not that she knew who he was until she became a sorceress. No, he wasn't desperate yet. He could try to reach out telepathically again.

~Sorceress!~ He tried. 

There was no answer.

"Gohan." Piccolo called. 

The young demi Saiyan was playing in the back garden. He ran over to his friend. "Yes, Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo allowed himself a small smile for the boy's persistent politeness. "Can you sense either Bulma or Vegeta?"

Gohan screwed up his face for a second as he tried to feel either ki. He shook his head. "I was having trouble before as well."

"What do you mean?"

"When Bulma and Vegeta were here, their ki was kinda funny." Gohan said. "I don't know how to explain it without sounding weird."

"Try me." Piccolo said smirking. The child did have the same type of insight like his father's.

"It was as if Vegeta's ki was part of Bulma's and Bulma's part of Vegeta's." Gohan shrugged. "It was just weird. I thought it was a sorceress thing."

"Yes, perhaps they're suppressing it." Piccolo said more to himself. "I need to get in contact with Bulma quickly. The seal is starting to crumble."

As the Namekin said this a piece chipped away. It was slowly starting to resemble a curled up dragon.

"Do you want me to fly over there and see?" Gohan asked. "I think the volcano exploded earlier. My mom might not approve."

"It should be fine." Piccolo growled. "Just don't get careless."

"There sure is a lot of smoke over there." Gohan said looking towards the direction of Bulma's palace.

"From what I can tell it has stopped." Piccolo said as his antenna twitched. "Just wear your scarf around your face. Those fumes are quite dangerous."

"Sure thing Mr. Piccolo." Gohan waved to his large green friend as he took off. Piccolo watched him go allowing a small crack of a smile to surface. It disappeared when he turned back to the dragon. Another piece had crumbled. If Bulma hadn't eliminated the Oni lair's then there could be trouble.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Goku yawned. He had spent most of yesterday concentrating on food and was now driving Chi-Chi nuts. Now he had just woken up to Chi-Chi yelling at him to do some chores. He was desperate to get outside and train.

"I don't know." Piccolo grumbled. "Can you sense Bulma or Vegeta?"

Goku cocked his head to the side and his goofy face turned into a frown. The only time Piccolo could tell he was taking things seriously.

"Gee, I don't get it." Goku said scratching his head. "I would used instant transmission but the volcano just exploded. It would be safer to fly."

"Gohan has just left to visit Bulma."

"Aw man, I wish I could go." Goku moaned. "Couldn't I just ask Bulma when I see her not to read my mind?"

"When has Bulma ever done anything you've asked?" Piccolo growled. He knew how unthoughtfully selfish the young woman could be. "Besides she might read your mind before you even approach."

"Yeah." Goku grinned sheepishly. "She is kind of forceful."

"Who are you talking about?' Came a female voice.

The pair turned sweat dropping. Chi Chi was standing with a frying pan in her hand. 

"Uh..." Goku said scratching his head. 

"We're just discussing how Bulma can be kind of forceful with her mind reading." Piccolo said quickly. He wasn't that scared of Chi Chi but something about her gave him a cold chill.

"Oh..." Chi Chi said. "She does like to do that doesn't she?"

Goku nodded.

"I mean I remember I was talking to her one day and she just told me to stop worrying over Gohan." Chi Chi sighed. "She just went into my head and scooped up the information."

"That's just Bulma though." Goku laughed. "Ever since she learned telepathy she's been doing it."

"You're just as bad." Piccolo growled more to himself.

Goku did hear him but laughed in good humour. "Yeah I guess."

"So what's happening with that thing?" Chi Chi asked. "Is it going to be outside my house forever?"

"I'm waiting for Gohan to get back." Piccolo said. "He went to get Bulma."

"Is it safe?" Chi Chi said her motherly instincts setting in.

"He just went over to the volcano." Goku said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"AND YOU LET HIM GO ALL BY HIMSELF!!!"

"..Ahh!" Goku jumped slightly at the scary face Chi Chi was making.

"Goku cannot go in case Bulma reads his mind." Piccolo said.

"Like it really matters." Chi Chi snarled. "Goku you better go get Gohan now and hope to Kami that he's all right!"

"Yes dear." Goku said. He took off instantly and flew quickly away.

"Why aren't you going?" Chi Chi said. For some reason she still thought Piccolo leeching guest. It didn't seem to matter that he only drunk water. She still made extra helpings anyway in case he changed his mind.

"I have to guard the dragon." Piccolo explained.

"Just don't loiter too much." Chi Chi said. "I have work to do."

Piccolo crossed his arms and turned his back to the her and the house. While they had been talking the dragon was still breaking loose. Perhaps it was best that Goku wasn't here. If the Oni were still in possession then it wouldn't take much to pass into Goku's mind.

The Namekin tensed and prepared for an incoming battle. Its eye was opening.

"I'd stand back if I were you." Someone said.

Piccolo turned to see Vegeta smirking at him. Somehow he had been standing behind him without him sensing it.

"Where's the Sorceress?" Piccolo said.

"There is no Sorceress." Vegeta snarled. He didn't want to fully explain. *Let the idiots work it out.*

"What!" Piccolo visible tensed. The dragon was almost free. *Had Bulma failed?*

"It's nothing to do with you anyway." Vegeta growled. "So where is Kakarrot and his brat?"

"They went looking for you and Bulma."

"They won't find me, I'm here." Vegeta kept his smirk on his face.

"Are the Oni Lairs destroyed." Piccolo's voice was full of urgency. The dragon's eye was fully open and looking at them in confusion.

Before Vegeta could answer Piccolo's question the dragon broke out of its casing. It soared up into the sky screaming a deafening call. Vegeta swore as he saw how scared and alarmed the beast was. Bulma had asked him to retrieve the thing for her. She most likely wanted it alive and in one calm and whole piece.

"Stupid dragon." Vegeta snarled. He flew up in the air after it.

Piccolo focused on the pair but he could only feel the dragon's ki. The beast seemed clear of all demonic possession but he was scared. *Perhaps the creature is linked to Bulma somehow?*

"What's going on?" Chi Chi said as she peered out her door.

"Get back inside." Piccolo warned. "The dragon's free."

Chi Chi screamed as she saw the serpentine creature in the air. Binky was thrashing around crying out for his mistress. Vegeta intercepted the purple dragon and held it by its horns.

"Look!" Vegeta shouted his face directly in front of Binky. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Binky stared at the strange spikey haired humanoid. There was a familiar smell and ki about him. 

Vegeta kept his eye contact with him but he relaxed his hold on the horns. He didn't want to rip the creature's head off no matter how annoying it was. 

Binky was visibly calming down and he stared back at Vegeta. He couldn't sense his mistress but she was somehow connected to this male now. He knew where she was hiding. The demons where gone from his head. The dragon grunted happily, the nasty voices were gone.

Vegeta let go of the purple dragon. He didn't like animals much. He didn't like anyone much, so you couldn't say he was being particular.

"Bulma's waiting for you." He said, hoping the animal understood. It was a magical creature, he was sure he'd heard Bulma talking to it before. 

The dragon understood, his mistress was alive! He was so happy he licked Vegeta on the cheek.

Piccolo had arrived just as the dragon was rubbing his head against the annoyed Saiyan.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Piccolo asked.

"GET OFF ME BUNKY!" Vegeta roared.

"It's Binky actually." Piccolo chuckled. The dragon was dancing around Vegeta, not caring that the humanoid had got his name wrong. His mistress was still alive and somehow this male was connected to her. 

"Right, so we'll be going now." Vegeta said.

Binky coiled up in the air, doing what could only be described as a happy dance. He would follow the grumpy and angry looking man.

"So is Bulma alive?" Piccolo asked. He did have some unanswered questions.

"Only just." Vegeta grumbled. "She used the last of her power to destroy the Oni lairs."

"Lairs?"

'There was more than one." Vegeta said. Not really wishing to explain what exactly had happened. It was a private matter between him and his woman. He smirked as he thought. *Yes, she is all mine now.*

"So where is she?" Piccolo said.

"That is none of your business." Vegeta snarled. "Now excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." 

Piccolo watched the Saiyan prince and the dragon leave. They headed in the opposite direction to Bulma's palace. He didn't understand what was going on but he didn't think it was too serious. The main thing he needed to know was that the Oni threat was over and it was all clear to concentrate on the future fight with the Androids.

*******

Vegeta soared through the air angry and annoyed. He wished there was a way to keep Bulma's and his life private. The encounter with Piccolo only enforced his belief that he didn't like socialising. He hated the idea that everyone would know his weakness. His woman was his only weakness. He would play it by ear for now, but if for one second their relationship interfered with his goals. She would be frozen out of his life.

No matter what he would reach super Saiyan. No romance or mushy feelings were ever going to get in his way.

********

Author's Note: Whoo hoo another chapter done!

Chibi Vegeta: "Is that it? Where's the action?"

Chibi Bulma: "Yeah, where is THE action?"

Mz D: "What do you expect Bulma to jump into bed with Vegeta?"

Chibi Bulma: "YES!"

Chibi Vegeta: "NO!"

Mz D: "Bulma's taking a rest just now but she'll be back next chapter."

Chibi Bulma: "So is there gonna be action in the next chapter?"

Mz D: "Depends on my mood."

Chibi Vegeta: "You should get him to kill Bulma and have a complete story on ME!"

Mz D: "Then it would just be called The Prince!"

Chibi Bulma: "S'not very romantic."

Chibi Vegeta: "Mushy plah!"

Mz D: "Look I'm the author and I say we'll have some nice reunion between Bulma and her over eager dragon."

Chibi Bulma: "Fine, but I wanna see a bit of noogie!"

Mz D: "You're going to have to wait and see like everyone else!"

Chibi Bulma: "Aw man you suck!"

Mz D: *evil lol*


	17. There's no place like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

Author's Note: Ooh it's been too long since an update! Holidays seem to do that to me. All this spare time, I seem to use it up with working and visiting people. For anyone that's forgotten, Bulma has been separated from her parents since she was five. Now it looks like she needs to go back...

Chapter 16

Vegeta flew down into the forest where he had left his woman. The dragon flew close behind. It was annoying Vegeta with its stupid dragon type songs it decided it would sing. It didn't have any words, it was more an echoing noise.

Whatever it was it was giving Vegeta a very big headache.

"Will you shut the **** up?" He snapped.

Binky stopped mid-flight and looked at the grouch. He didn't understand the strange man but now he did. For some reason he was connected to his mistress and this made him happy. Didn't the humanoid understand that when some beings are happy they sing?

The happy purple dragon quickly flew to catch up with his newly dubbed master. He had accepted that Vegeta could fly by himself but he wished to please him.

Vegeta didn't look back he just continued flying. He seriously was wishing he'd killed him when he had a chance. He slowed down as he entered the forest.

Binky was slightly confused. He was sure he was being led to his mistress Bulma but he couldn't sense her. It was as if she'd stopped existing. The thought was pushed away as he saw her waving from the trees. The dragon called out his greeting.

"Binky!" Bulma cried. "I knew you were too pure to be tarnished by the Oni."

"It's a stupid name." Vegeta spat as he landed and kept his back turned. Bulma ignored him and stumbled to meet her dragon. She grabbed his large head in a hug.

"I don't care what you think about that he's my baby." Bulma cooed. "I've raised him since he was in an egg."

Binky rubbed his head against his mistress. She was so drained of power, he could tell as soon as he was touched by her. She should have been dead with this lack of ki. *Unless something is keeping her alive.* The dragon brought his attention back to the angry master. He said his thanks at Vegeta, it was a high pitched sound almost like a purr.

"Oh, he's thanking you Vegeta." Bulma laughed. "He can tell you saved me."

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you." Vegeta growled. "If that thing knows then who else could tell by looking?"

"Piccolo might figure it out if he saw me but I doubt whether that will happen." Bulma said thoughtfully.

"Baba knows." Vegeta spat.

"Oh goddess Baba!" Bulma moaned. "I'm gonna have to find out where they all went."

"I was given a map." Vegeta said. "Your mother said she was going to take everyone to the capsule house."

Bulma groaned. "Great."

"You have to face your past sometime." Vegeta said.

"What is this coming from your own experiences?" Bulma snapped.

"Yes." Vegeta said smirking. "You know ever since you've known about the androids you've been a lot more interesting to be around."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Bulma yelled.

"It means you loose your temper a lot quicker." Vegeta chuckled. He playfully poked her nose. "Now are you coming or do I have to drag your lard ass."

"I do not have a lard like ass!" Bulma hissed. "I'm beautiful!"

"Mhmm you seem more vain too." Vegeta scratched his chin. "Don't tell me your magic was some sort of stick up your ass."

"Stop mentioning my ass!" Bulma screamed.

"Just shut up!" Vegeta growled he picked Bulma up an hoisted her over his shoulder. "Okay Bunky..."  


"It's BINKY!"

"....whatever......dragon can you find Mrs. Blunt or Briefs?"

"I thought you had a map?" 

"Do I look like a boy scout?" Vegeta snarled.

Binky stood to attention and pointed his nose to the sky.

"I think he's saying he can." Bulma said. "It's hard to tell without my telepathy."

"Just show the way." Vegeta said. He held Bulma tight as he flew after the beast. They went past the forest and into a more populated area. Small country roads turned into larger multi-lane highways. The trees and fields disappeared, replaced by buildings and parks.

"Great." Bulma murmured. "Civilisation."

"You don't like cities?" Vegeta asked.

"I've avoided cities for the past 16 years." Bulma answered. "I couldn't risk running into my parents."

"So you hid."

"Not that it mattered." Bulma growled. "They knew where I was all along."

The dragon spiralled down towards a large dome building. The writing 'Capsule Corporation' could be clearly seen on the side. Mrs. Briefs was standing on the court yard waving to the pair.

"How did she know we were coming?" Vegeta said.

"Baba would have been keeping an eye on us." Bulma said. "She can see anywhere on the planet with her crystal ball."

"Hnh." Vegeta grunted. "She better not peek at anything that's none of her business."

"She's not a pervert." Bulma said. "That's for her brother."

They landed beside the dragon who had curled up to sleep. The previous days events had completely exhasted him.

"Oh how nice Binky's come too!" Mrs. Briefs beamed. "He can stay here as long as he likes."

"He's a dragon he can do whatever he likes." Bulma hissed. "He can even eat annoying blonde women."

"I've got your quarters made up dear!" Mrs. Briefs said, ignoring her daughters angry words.

"Lead the way." Bulma huffed as she crossed her arms. 

Mrs. Briefs lead them along to another half moon building. The words 'Bulma and Vegeta' could be clearly read on the side surrounded by a heart.

"Mrs. Briefs!" Bulma yelled. "Are you trying to make us cohabit together?"

"Call me Mom." Mrs. Briefs beamed. "You and your prince can get all snuggly here."

"I am not living with her!" Vegeta snarled. "I will have none of this soppy nonsense!"

"I mean we only just kissed!" Bulma said and then covered her mouth but it was too late. She'd said it and her mother had began bouncing excitedly around like a space hopper.

"Woman..." Vegeta growled.

"Look it's simple Vegeta. I'll stay here you can go in the main building." Bulma said.

"I think I'd prefer it the other way." Vegeta said. "You should still have a room there."

"I haven't lived here since I was five." Bulma said. "MOM WILL YOU STOP THAT BOUNCING!"

Mrs. Briefs stopped and hugged Bulma. "You called me Mom!"

"I'll call you something else unless you let me go of me!"

"Oh of course." Bulma's mom said. "Come back to the kitchen and I can make you all some tea. We can discuss sleeping arrangements over a nice cup of tea."

Bulma's exhaustion won and she nodded in agreement. She tried to grab Vegeta's arm to hold on to but he pulled it away. Bulma instead held onto her mother. She looked sadly at Vegeta. *He never shows me how he cares in front of others.*

As they entered the kitchen Bulma caught sight of Baba. The old witch was already seated and was smiling at Bulma with her all-knowing smile. Bulma avoided her gaze and sat down looking at the floor.

"Your aura is all out of line." Baba cackled. "You've got a lot of work cut out if you want to become as powerful as you've been."

"I know." Bulma said. She looked across to where Vegeta had positioned himself. He was leaning against a counter his arms crossed. Bulma tried to hold back the increasing loneliness that was surfacing from his harsh treatment.

"If your lover boy hadn't saved you I doubt you would be sitting here." Baba said smiling at the growl she got from Vegeta. "You know you're emotions will be unstable until you find your inner balance again."

"Gee I hadn't thought of that!" Bulma snapped.

"That's why I suggested to your mother to house the pair of you together."

"So it's your fault." Bulma growled.

"You've both got separate rooms." Baba sighed. "I bet you didn't even inspect the premises."

"The heart on the side with our names in it was enough for us." Bulma said. 

"That was your mother's idea." Baba sighed. "Look you need to stay close to Vegeta's ki. His small transference to you in the volcano is what's keeping you alive. He was only able to do that so easily because of the ki transfer you did to restart his heart."

"We've done a lot of that recently." Bulma said.

"Well all that ki transfer the pair of you have been up to has bonded your ki's together." Baba stated.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Poor Piccolo and Goku have been unable to trace your ki's since you've started doing it." Baba said. "It's because the mergence of your energies have created a new one."

"So in a way we've bonded?" Bulma said. She noticed how white Vegeta had turned. *What's wrong with the word bonded?*

"Bonded is a good way to describe it." Baba said. Who also noticed how pale Vegeta had turned. "What's the matter lover boy, afraid of a little commitment?"

Vegeta turned away. "I shall go inspect the rooms." He snarled. "Contact me when dinner is served."

Bulma watched him leave. She was desperate to talk to him and ask him what was going on but she couldn't in front of Baba. She still had questions that needed answered.

"Did you save all the villagers." She asked, deliberately changing the subject before she broke into tears. 

Baba chuckled lightly. "They are fine if not a bit angry with you."

"Oh..." 

"Don't worry I told them it wasn't your fault." Baba said. "I said it was a great evil that you needed to blow up the volcano to stop."

"They still didn't believe you though." Bulma sighed. She knew how her local villagers minds worked. "I bet they thought I could still fix it."

"I just told them you died." Baba laughed. "They're currently in a neighbourhood village going on about how brave you were."

"Oh that's just great!" Bulma spat. "Not only do I loose my castle but my followers as well."

"You hardly saw them girl." Baba said calmly. "You only saw them when they wanted something from you. Better crops or a warm winter. You spoiled them too much, gave in to their selfish demands."

"They weren't selfish." Bulma snapped. "They needed me!"

"Now that's your imbalance speaking." Baba mocked. "Better go back to lover boy to get a top up!"

Bulma picked up her tea that her mother had just handed to her and stood up. "Fine I'll go see how Vegeta's doing."

As Bulma opened the kitchen door an old man was standing there blocking her path.

"Oh sorry..." He mumbled.

"Daddy?" Bulma whispered.

Dr. Briefs looked up to his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Hi Bulma dear." He said. "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

Bulma grabbed him tight and held on.

"You silly old fool." Bulma cried. "Stop being so stubborn."

"You where stubborn first." He sniffed as he returned her hug.

"No you where the one I got it from." Bulma sobbed. 

"You've grown into a beautiful young lady." He said.

"You're still my daddy." Bulma said.

"Oh isn't it beautiful!" Mrs. Briefs bawled from the doorway. She had watched the whole thing.

Bulma and her father let go with embarrassment as Mrs. Briefs tried to get them in a group hug.

"I've got inventions to work on dear." Dr. Briefs said evading his wife's grip.

"I've got to see Vegeta." Bulma moaned as she also avoided her mother's advances. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh yes a big family dinner!" Mrs. Briefs squealed. "I'll go make all the preparations!"

"I can't wait.' Bulma said as she backed away. She waved to her father who was also going in the opposite direction. He waved back and shuffled back to his lab. 

Bulma approached the smaller house. She couldn't 'sense' Vegeta as a ki energy but she knew he was there. All her other magical senses where completely blinded. She couldn't feel anything of the world around her. She could only feel what her basic five senses were telling her.

Bulma opened the door slowly. The small house was a big grade down from the palace she had become use to. The corridor seemed to connect to four different rooms. Bulma chose the door marked 'Bulma'. As she opened it she walked in on Vegeta lying down on the bed.

"Can you not read?" Bulma asked. "This door says Bulma."

"Maybe I wanted to see you." Vegeta smirked. "Or maybe I just wanted this room."

"This is my room." Bulma hissed. She was going to try and storm out to investigate the rest of the room but she couldn't move. Vegeta had grabbed her tight and there was not a chance she would be able to break free. A small spark of fear rose up in Bulma. She was still a virgin and here she was trapped by Vegeta, powerless in a room with a bed.

"Why are you shivering?" He whispered to her.

"I don't want to loose my virginity..." She gasped. "Not here, I'm not ready."

"The cat reveals she's really a mouse." He chuckled. "I wouldn't take something like that." He kissed her slender neck. "I would ask and you would give..."

Bulma melted into his embrace as his small tender kisses calmed her panicking nerves. All her previous anger and insecurities that had arisen over Vegeta disappeared with every touch.

"So you don't mind being connected to me." She sighed.

"I'll tell you about my feelings another time." He said with a wolf like smile. "I'm not ready yet."

Bulma lightly punched his chest. "Jerk!"

"When shall you be ready to make another gravity chamber?"

Bulma groaned. "Not for a couple of months."

Vegeta's soft gaze on her hardened. "Then we'll have to get your ki risen as soon as possible."

"There's no cheating!" Bulma said. "I have to build it up over time." 

"I'll train you." Vegeta stated simply. "You'll learn to hate me by the time I'm through with you."

"I already do." Bulma said glaring at the Saiyan.

Vegeta kissed Bulma on the lips, breaking her angry stare.

"I'll make you feel it." He purred as he brushed past Bulma. As Vegeta closed the door he left a very breathless girl behind.

"Damn how does he do that to me?" Bulma whispered to herself.

**************

Author's Note: Oh I bet you thought I'd lower myself to a lemon! It just got a lime like in flavour, that's as far as I intend to go for this story. I am tempted to do a seperate lemon one shot. It'll stand on its own and you don't need to read it if you don't want to. I'll release the lemon one-shot when I've got to that stage in their relationship. Real people don't jump into bed with each other after one kiss, not relationships that last anyway. 

Chibi Vegeta: "I bet you would have jumped the big Vegeta!"

Mz D: "Oh, I wouldn't think twice about it. Vegeta on my bed! I'd be a blur!"

Chibi Vegeta: "As he booted your **** ass out the window."

Mz D: "I hate it when you're right." *glare* 

Chibi Vegeta: "What was with the dragon anyway?"

Mz D: "Binky! Yeah, I was having fun with him this chapter cos' Outtadaloop said he reminded her of Barney."

Chibi Vegeta: "I HATE THAT DINOSAUR SO MUCH!!!"

Mz D: "Um yeah but Binky was named after a horse."

Chibi Vegeta: "A real horse was named Binky?"

Mz D: "Well actually it was a fictional horse that appears in my favourite author's books. It's really a joke name, you're thinking Bulma is a great sorceress with all these fabulous powers. She rides a giant dragon and she named her steed.... Binky."

Chibi Vegeta: "I don't get it."

Mz D: "Just shut it or I'll MAKE you watch Barney!"

Chibi Vegeta: *Suddenly silent*

So next chapter Bulma is being trained by Vegeta? How much does he know about magic training anyway? Find out next chapter!


	18. Family dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

Chapter 17

The family dinner was as Bulma expected awkward.

They sat down in a large dinning room. Bulma and Vegeta sat together at one end and Dr. and Mrs Briefs on the other. In between Baba who didn't really care about the tension. Mrs. Briefs chattered away with mindless conversation. No-one really joined in with the exception of Dr. Briefs who added a 'That's nice dear' whenever he thought appropriate.

Bulma and Vegeta remained silent. Vegeta because he wasn't a small talk type person and Bulma because she hated the whole situation.

"So I said to the Nursery owner I'm not paying more that 30 zeni for those plugs." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Plugs? Nursery?" Bulma said as her temper finally snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My gardening dear." Mrs. Briefs said calmly. "So kind of you to take an interest."

"Ahh!" Bulma head butted the table.

"Seems your ki is still out of whack!" Baba sniggered. "I told you to get a top up from your boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Bulma roared. She blinked as she saw the whole table looking at her. "I mean... I don't know what we are... it's just not as perverted as you all think."

"That's right you can't be perverted." Baba's eyes gleamed mischief. "You put that curse on yourself all those years back."

"What curse would that be?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Bulma kept her head down her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I can't believe you're bring THAT up."

Vegeta smirked as he listening in to the conversation.

"Oh she was going out on her adventure to get the dragonballs and to wish for a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Vegeta chuckled. "What happened to the strawberries?"

"Oh no she changed her mind." Baba said. "As I was saying I advised her that there was a lot of perverts out on the road."

"Oh surely not!" Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"You should know." Bulma growled.

"So Bulma placed a curse on her body." Baba continued. "Whoever saw her body without her consent and received voyeuristic pleasure from would have rabbit ears growing out of their head. I tell you my brother Roshi still has them. He hides them under his cap."

"Rabbit ears?" Dr. Briefs said.

"Hey I changed it to whoever saw me naked without my consent would turn bright pink." Bulma snapped.

"That was because of Goku." Baba said.

"Stupid jerk took off my panties and didn't even get one tiny rabbit ear!" Bulma growled. "He couldn't even appreciate a beauty when he saw one." 

"Kakarrot took off your pants?" Vegeta spat. His aura flaring up slightly. 

"He didn't know girls didn't have balls." Bulma sighed. "He was so naive..." She scratched her head as she felt tired again. She propped her head up.

"He was so naive and?" Mrs. Briefs said.

Bulma shrugged. "He didn't know anything."

"What's new." Vegeta huffed.

There was a small uncomfortable silence. Nobody knowing what to say after Vegeta's statement. Dr. Briefs tried to make eye contact with Bulma, but she had her head down. Her face knotted with a scowl. She was still angry with her family. The family dinner that was suppose to smooth things over were just annoying her more. It would take one more thing for her to break.

"This is nice." Mrs. Briefs chirped. "A nice family get together."

Bulma stood up, she'd had enough. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to my bed." 

"But it's only 7." Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. 

"It's been a long day for me." Bulma yawned. It was partially true she was tired.

"You're getting up at 6 for training." Vegeta said in-between eating his meal.

"I'll set my alarm." Bulma sighed. She had hoped Vegeta had forgotten about it. She was wanting to sleep more than train.

"How romantic!" Mrs. Briefs said. "The young lovers training together!"

The door slammed as Bulma left. 

"Such impetuous youth." Baba cackled. "She'll give you a few fireworks." She looked at Vegeta as she said this.

He shot the old witch a death glare and returned to his meal. He liked things to be private, especially when it concerned him and his woman. He had his plans to help her reach her full potential again, he didn't know much about magic but if it was related to ki control. He had a life time experience of that.

******

After Bulma had left the dinner became a one-sided conversation with Mrs. Briefs. The only person that was able to make her shut up was Bulma, with her gone Vegeta had lost his appetite. He had stood up after dessert, refusing the bitter coffee and left. The silence that greeted him from the outside was a blessing. He couldn't understand a woman that could talk about nothing. True, Bulma had the same flaw but he could overlook that fact.

As Vegeta walked back to the small capsule house, he began thinking about her. He was still absorbing the news that the old witch had revealed. Their ki's had bonded. They obviously didn't know what the significance would be to his Saiyan ancestry but they used that word. It was something Vegeta had always been told he would never had. There was no Saiyan females to bond with.

Nappa had told him to give up on relationships and love. 'It would be nothing without the bond' he had said. That was the one thing that had kept him away from females in general. There was no point, they would never bond with him. Now there was Bulma.

He hadn't imagined it possible, he merely thought they would at least hold off their own loneliness. He would never admit it but he'd been too lonely for too long. The company of filth like Freiza and idiots like Nappa only made him want to stay lonely. Since he'd stayed with Bulma in her palace he'd found company that he wanted to keep. She was easy on the eye which helped but she was also able to hold a conversation. Even a decent argument, since she'd lost her powers she'd become more erratic and hot tempered but it didn't matter. She was going to be his.

He would just have to be gentle and get her mind used to such an idea. She had been incredibly nervous with him in her room. It was even better if she'd never had any experience with men. He'd never really had any experience with women. 

It would be an interesting distraction for now. He had three years to reach his goal. Three years to teach Bulma how to defend herself. Then he would teach Kakarrott who was the true Super Saiyan. Perhaps leave the planet and take Bulma with him. It was an option to consider.

Vegeta stared at the light in Bulma's window. She was still up. After her obvious uncomfortableness at the family dinner. She was probably in a huff. He smirked as he decided he would taunt her before retiring to his room.

As he entered the small house he made his way to Bulma's room. He wasn't going to knock just walk straight in. That would get her shouting at him. He didn't mind being shouted at. It was a way to get her attention without being too soppy. Besides, with his training plans she was going to hate his guts by the end of tomorrow. It would be better to get a kiss before she decided he was the most horrible man in the world.

Vegeta glanced into the room. He was expecting an explosion of words and expletives. There was silence.

Bulma was asleep, curled up on the bed. She was still dressed in the outfit she had chosen for dinner. Vegeta's cruel demons melted away. He couldn't be mean to her. Not just now anyway.

He sighed and bent over her, kissing her head softly.

"Look what you've done to me." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma turned in her sleep, her hands reached out and she grabbed Vegeta.

"Need...." She murmured.

Vegeta tried to prise her hands away. *She's got a grip like an octopus!* He didn't want to accidentally rip her arms off. He growled in frustration. He did not come through here for a hug. Then he remembered the talk from dinner, about the curse Bulma had placed on herself.

Vegeta's frustration turned to pure terror. He clamped his eyes shut. He did not want to turn pink. *Why that colour? Anything but pink* He thought. Even though all her magic was gone there may be lingering curses or spells. Vegeta didn't want to risk his wonderful olive skin to find out. He moved himself to sit on the floor. In an attempt to get comfortable.

Bulma gripped him tighter and turned. Vegeta was forced onto the bed. He lay beside Bulma, her arms still around him. Her breath tickling the back of her neck.. 

He would either have to wake her or just lie back and wait for the morning. Vegeta decided to let her rest. She needed all her strength for the torture he was planning for her. He tried shifting his own body to get comfortable. His head turned away from her. He could feel the small transference of ki that was occurring. She was feeding her own deprived ki with his.

It was a subconscious action but Vegeta knew he couldn't let her take all of his. She would have to get started in generating her own. He groaned as she snuggled into his chest.

She was going to pay for this.

******

Bulma awoke from the warmest dream she had ever had. It had seemed so comforting and gentle. She gripped onto the warm blanket. It seemed hard for some reason. She shook her head as she came to, pulling herself up. Then the bed rumbled and she was thrown onto the ground.

"Oh my god, earthquake!" Bulma cried as she covered her head with her arms.

There was a sharp snorting sound followed by a deep chuckle.

Bulma glanced up to see Vegeta standing over her. "You slept in!" He growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bulma screamed. She noticed her covers were slightly more crumpled than usual. Plus there was a deep scent of a man in the room. As if he had been here all night.

"You kidnapped me." Vegeta snorted. "Do I look like a teddy bear?" 

"NO! YOU LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!" Bulma yelled. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D KIDNAP A SMELLY MAN LIKE YOU?"

Vegeta covered his ears and bared his teeth. "If you would stop your screeching I would explain."

"Fine!" Bulma huffed standing up. She seemed to become aware of what she was wearing. The same dress as last night.

"You were out cold when I came in to say goodnight." Vegeta spat. "Then you're octopus arms latched onto me and wouldn't let go!"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bulma whispered as she realised her mistake. She had been really tired last night after the dinner. Vegeta was slightly flushed and was looking away from her. "So you didn't do it on purpose?"

"I am not a pervert!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma giggled as she began to see the funny side. Vegeta being nice and sweet to her.

The Saiyan prince stormed past her not wanting to comment on her girlish behaviour. "You will be ready for training in half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Bulma screamed her giggling fit suddenly stopping. "That's not even enough time to do my hair!"

"I am training you." Vegeta said at the door. "I do not care if you train in pyjamas, you will be ready in half an hour." He slammed the door shut as he retreated to his own room.

"Damn it!" Bulma said as she threw a pillow at the closed door.

*******

Vegeta paced outside waiting for Bulma. It was now 45 minutes since he'd told her to get ready. He tapped his foot and looked at the position of the sun. He was loosing precious training time. It was already 7:30! 

Then Bulma appeared from the house. Her long hair was tied up in a high pleat. She was wearing a red tracksuit with a white stripe down the side. This was the first time Vegeta had seen her in trousers. He gave her a strange look.

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed. "I'm here!"

"Indeed." Vegeta chuckled. "Where did you get the outfit."

"My mother seems to have out some weird clothes in my drawers." Bulma sighed. "Not one robe or decent training dress in there."

"Well that seems more suitable for what I have in plan for you." He said smirking.

"Okay what do I have to do?" Bulma grumbled.

Vegeta stood with his legs apart. "We're going to do a warm up kata."

"That's fighting." Bulma groaned.

"It's all about focusing your ki." Vegeta snarled. "Follow my movements. Each time you breath in and out concentrate on your ki. Push your ki with the movements and the breath."

Bulma watched the first set of movements and she tried to copy. She was off with her footing and hand positioning. Vegeta kept going over the same simple kata till he could see Bulma had got it. There was still some flaws in her movements but she had got the main part of it.

"Good." Vegeta said. "Now make your breath follow your movements."

"You know this is similar to meditation techniques." Bulma said.

"Silence." Vegeta hissed. "I am the only one allowed to speak."

"But..."

"Oi!"

"Vegeta!"

"Shhh!"

"How.."

"Quiet!"

"...can I?"

Vegeta shook his head. She would never learn to shut up. After 15 minutes of the warm up. Vegeta thought it was time to show her the task he had thought up for her.

Bulma was moving in a fluid motion now. "This is easy." Bulma said as she whirled her arms round.

Vegeta smirked. He doubted she was going to be saying that again. "Looks like you've got the hang of it."

"Yeah!" Bulma said smiling.

"So how do you feel for a run?"

"I have to run now?" Bulma gasped.

"Exercise is a good way to generate ki." Vegeta said. "Or have you been a lazy ass all your life and just used magic?"

"Okay fine a little jog." Bulma agreed.

"Who said little and jog?"

Bulma's face fell.

"You see that mountain." Vegeta said pointing to the large bump in the distance. "We're going to run to the top."

Bulma fell on the ground. "Noooo!" She cried.

"Come on!" He lifted her up and pushed her in the right direction. "Just keep moving!"

"I hate you!" Bulma hissed.

"I told you keep moving!"

Bulma jogged out of the Capsule corps grounds murmuring death threats.

A blonde woman stood by the window watching them leave. "Ahh, young love." She sighed.

**********

Author's note: I updated really quickly this time eh? Okay, not that quickly but hey I do update!

Chibi Vegeta: "What about your other stories?"

Mz D: "Umm....Working on them!"

Chibi Vegeta: *scratches his chubby chin* "Uh huh...."

Mz D: "Okay so I get distracted easily but I am still working on them!"

Chibi Vegeta: "Fine whatever I don't really care!"

Mz D: 'I know you don't you're just here to torment me!"

Chibi Vegeta: "Yeah give me all your cookies!"

Mz D: "No! My cookies!" *Chibi Vegeta grabs them*

Chibi Vegeta: "Mine, mine, mine!"

Mz D: "Give them back!" *Reaches out for them*

Chibi Vegeta: "This is my reward for all the abuse I have to put up with!"

Mz D: "You're abuse?"

Chibi Vegeta: "Yeah ****ing Barney the ****ing purple dinosaur!"

Mz D: "He loves you!" *Brings out stuffed toy Barney.*

Chibi Vegeta: "AAHHH!!" *Drops cookies and flies away*

Mz D: "No-one messes with Mz D and her cookies!"

*Ahem*

So next chapter Bulma's in for some serious fitness regime! What does that have to do with magic and ki? DoesVegeta know what he's doing or is he just getting his revenge? Find out next chapter!


	19. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 18

Bulma staggered at a slow pace behind the floating Vegeta.

"It's not fair." She panted. She was almost at the top of the mountain, her legs wobbling. "You can fly."

"It takes just as much effort as running."

"Liar!" Bulma gasped. Her legs were now so numb she couldn't feel them anymore. 

Vegeta smirked at her effort. "The more you exercise the more you can build up your ki." Vegeta explained.

"But what if I drop dead?" Bulma moaned.

"We'll just wish you back with the Dragonballs." Vegeta said. "In another year."

"I hate you!" Bulma spat as she continued the slow climb. She had stopped running a mile back. She was now at a kind of slow walking stumble. She was almost there she could make it. Bulma could see the goal she just had to keep going.

'I'll show that ass.' She thought as she gritted her teeth walking on. Eventually Bulma made it to her goal and she dropped down on her knees.

"There made it...." She gasped.

"Hmmm...so you're not dead?" Vegeta chuckled.

"No thanks to you." 

"Now where here you have to do the kata I showed you this morning." Vegeta said smirking. "Without any help from me, I want to see it perfect."

"WHAT?"

"So you've lost your hearing as well as your powers."

Bulma bared her teeth and stood up. Her legs shook with the strain and she began placing her feet. She managed to remember a few of the first moves but she quickly ended up just waving her arms around.

Vegeta deeply chuckled at her. "Pathetic..."

"I don't care this is....stupid!" Bulma panted. She landed back on her knees exhausted. She had given everything she had to prove to Vegeta that she could do what he asked.

"Then lets go home." Vegeta said. "I expect the same level from you tomorrow plus a lot more."

"What more training?" Bulma gasped. 

"Just now I'm going to take you back home." Vegeta picked her up. "I have my own training to do and I always do it alone."

"This is just impossible…" Bulma sobbed. 

"I'm actually being soft on you." Vegeta growled.

They landed back on Capsule Corps and Bulma was put down on the ground. Her legs still weak and unable to support herself she sat where she'd landed.

"Now meditate." Vegeta ordered. "Sort out your ki and regain your strength. I have my own training to do. I don't have time to baby-sit you."

"I don't need babysat." Bulma grumbled but Vegeta was all ready flying away. Bulma watched him go feeling her own self-pity rise again. There was once a time she would be able to heal herself through such meditations or at least focus away the pain.

'No I can't think like that.' Bulma scolded herself. 'I have to get myself back to my level of magic. I can't give up.' She crossed her stiff legs and began her ritual salute to the elements. It originally made her levitate in the air. But today she stayed firmly attached to the ground. She turned her senses inward and was astounded at what she saw.

'My energy _has_ changed.' She thought. 'It's so low but there's something new added. Is this Vegeta's ki?'

She tried to separate the new force within her but it stayed mixed with her own life force. It explained what her tutor Baba had meant when she had said their ki's were bonded. She focused on the alien energy again. The more she trued to isolate it the more it blurred with her own. Though she eventually noticed the familiar feeling it produced. It was Vegeta's ki.

'So this is what kept me alive.' Bulma thought. 'I wonder if it shall disappear when I'm back to my full strength?' She doubted it; the ki was very much a part of her now. As Baba had said they were bonded.

She remembered how Vegeta's face had looked when the old witch had said it. He had turned pale and looked slightly concerned. Bulma made a mental note to ask her favourite grumpy prince when he got back.

Vegeta had found the perfect place to train. It was quiet and peaceful and there wasn't a life form in miles around. It was the side of the now silent volcano. Everything had been destroyed by the hot molten rock. The air was still thick with the poisonous gas making breathing hard. The dried up streams of lava had crusted over but where still red-hot.

The savage landscape tested Vegeta's endurance just as he licked it. Which was in a small way what he had tried to do with Bulma but on a much lower level. He hoped she'd pick up the pace tomorrow, she was far too slow and weak. It was a joke that he was training her.

Vegeta growled and reminded himself why he was doing it. She needed to be strong again so she could make his gravity chamber. One that would push his limits further, helping him get to his true goal, super Saiyan.

"Hey! There you are!" Someone shouted.

Vegeta turned to see his rival flying towards him. 

"Wow, I hardly recognised your ki!" Goku said amazed. "It really is different now!"

"That's none of your business Kakarrot!" Vegeta hissed.

"Is Bulma okay?" Goku asked seeming slightly shifty. "I mean she hasn't gotten bigger or anything?"

"No she's the same size as you last saw her." Vegeta snapped. "She's at her mothers."

"So what's wrong with your ki's?"

"I told you it's none of your business!"

"Gee Vegeta, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Goku said scratching his head. "I didn't know Bulma had a mom."

"Will you just go away." Vegeta growled. "I'm not in the mood for your idiocy."

"Just being friendly." Goku huffed. "I was only really looking for any survivors of the volcano but I'm glad you're both okay I was getting worried for a moment."

Before Vegeta could snap, 'Why would you be worried?', Goku had teleported away. Vegeta roared loudly, his temper getting irritated by the Earth Saiyan. It reminded him further of what he had still to achieve.

He pressed on in the blazing heat, determined to try even harder to reach his goal.

Back at Capsule Corps. Bulma was deep into her meditation. She was basically reacquainting herself with her life force. It had taken the majority of her time to roughly realign her ki. It would be out of synch by tomorrow but it was something she needed to work on to get sorted. She was partially glad of Vegeta's run in the morning. It had left her with her core energy. The rest being burned off was slowly regenerating.

Bulma could feel the ground underneath, the sky, the rustle of the leaves. The world was in harmony and she would be again.

"Coo-ee!"

Bulma was jerked awake by the call.

"I thought I'd come and ask if you wanted to go shopping?" Her mother asked.

"No." Bulma spat. "I'm busy."

"Sitting on your butt is more like it." Mrs. Briefs giggled. "I never got to save much of your clothes from the palace, sop we'll need to buy new ones. Perhaps a trip to the mall will help stop you feeling so down."

"I was meditating." Bulma hissed.

"If you don't come I shall pick out your clothes for you."

This was the last blackmail of a mother; it always worked.

"Okay I'll go." Bulma agreed standing up. "But can I first get a shower?"

"I'll be waiting in the car in 30 minutes!"

Bulma had in her youth always avoided large towns and cities. Mainly for the fact her parents could be looking for her. Small villages she could cope with but the full-scale noise and pollution of a city was something else. As they drove in Bulma watched from the window in silent confusion.

"It's so crowded." Bulma said as the passed all the domed buildings.

"I think it's wonderful." Mrs. Briefs simpered. "So many people all going about their duties."

Her daughter didn't comment. Instead she began mentally preparing herself for the horrors that awaited her. She regretted going on the trip, but Bulma didn't want to think what her mother would buy for her. She remembered the times when her mother was known as Mrs. Blunt. She had always given her clothes that she had hated.

"Cheer up dear." Her mother said. "I remember a time when you loved going shopping."

"That was toy shopping." Bulma huffed. "I doubt they have any toys that interest me now."

"There's an over 18 shop on the top level."

"MOM!" Bulma screamed completely embarrassed. "I meant a proper magic shop! With equipment I could use for MAGIC!"

Mrs. Briefs giggled at her daughter. "You're so easy to tease!"

Bulma crossed her arms and tried to ignore the bubbly blonde. They had reached the Mall and where heading for the parking area. The new and terrifying world of Shopping lay before Bulma.

Author's note: So Bulma's scared of shopping? Has the world gone mad? No, it's only that Bulma away from her rich family hasn't had the time or money to go shopping.

Chibi Bulma: "It's horrible!"

Mz D: "What is?"

Chibi Bulma: "To be scared of the Mall!"

Chibi Vegeta: "I don't like the Mall it seems sane to me not to go there. I mean there's all those old people and kids just hanging around!"

Mz D: "Ah well Bulma has been brought up as a country girl."

Chibi Bulma: "The poor deprived soul!" Starts crying

Mz D: "Yeah poor deprived Bulma and poor deprived readers who went for ages without me updating!"

Chibi Vegeta: "What happened?"

Mz D: "I had to put the story on back burner because of my many computer troubles and college finals."

Chibi Vegeta: "Lame excuse."

Mz D: "Hmm so what's that burning smell?"

Chibi Bulma: "Oh no Veggie! You've been put on back burner too! You're on fire!"

Chibi Vegeta: "AHHHH!" runs around with his butt on fire.

Mz D: "Oh yes I'm back!" evil cackle "Next chapter Vegeta continues training in the volcanic mountain and Bulma goes shopping and perhaps they get one step closer to being together."


	20. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 19

Vegeta's training in the volcano had gotten to it's most intense. He dodged and weaved through the molten streams and embankments. His aura spike all around him as he blasted through the atmosphere. His whole power echoed around causing an avalanche from the force. A large boulder rolled into Vegeta's path. He blasted it with a ki blast, the debris raining down all around him. Vegeta roared and flared his aura to its maximum.

A flash of light reflecting his bright aura caught his attention. It was coming from one of the cooled lava rivers. He glanced at the sparkling object wondering what could survive such and high temperature. As he got closer he could see it was a glowing orb and was somehow reacting to his energy. Vegeta recognised it instantly. It was the globe that belonged at the end of Bulma's staff.

'Strange.' Vegeta thought. 'It should have been destroyed.'

He pointed his finger and began to free the object with his energy bolt. It rolled out of it's trapped position and rolled down the mountainside. Vegeta flew after it, unsure why he was doing this. But his instincts where telling him it was important and he always followed his instincts.

It came to a stop under a charcoaled bush and was still glowing a light blue. Vegeta reached out and lightly touched it. He expected it to be hot but it was only warm. It cooled even further as he picked it up. He examined the strange orb for a second, and then he decided he would give it back to Bulma. As he put the large globe to his chest it shrunk and he was able t fit it under his tight training suit.

'So most definitely magic.' He thought.

As he stood thinking about Bulma he suddenly shook himself. It was the neither time nor place to think about Bulma. He had a goal to attain. Women and emotions could wait till he became what he was destined to become, a super Saiyan.

* * *

At the Mall Bulma was going through her own torture. Shopping with her mother in this alien world called a mall was almost her version of hell. She was dragged from shop to shop, getting poked prodded and measured. Her new wardrobe was chosen without much input from her.

"I don't want to wear these!" Bulma moaned as she was handed a pair of jeans. "I've never worn a pair of jeans in my life!"

"Just try them my dear." Mrs. Briefs assured her. "It's time you wore some normal clothes to help fit in."

Bulma grudgingly conceded to the request but swore she would never wear them in front of her friends. During the whole time the only thing on clothes they both agreed on was the purple nightgown and dress.

"Oh this is so beautiful!" Bulma gasped as she felt the soft silk.

"We'll take it!" Bulma's mother chirped. "I'm sure you'll knock your Prince out with this little number!"

"Mother!" Bulma yelled, completely embarrassed by everyone looking.

"Oh, let me have a little fun!" Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Have a look in the crystal shop and I'll meet you after I pay for these."

Bulma trudged out, scraping her feet off the floor. She felt like she was a teenager, reliving the horrors that she'd missed. Her tutor, Baba had been a lot easier. She just handed her clothes to wear and if Bulma didn't like them she'd alter them so she would. As Bulma reached the shop her mother had pointed to she could feel a strange vibe from within.

Looking in the window, she could only see occult jewellery and large crystals. None of which struck her as particularly mythical. She entered and on closer examination of the various crystals on display she saw flaws and cracks. Which would shatter energy instead of focus. As far as she was concerned it was all just expensive ornaments. Then something caught her eye and she stared at the blood red pendant.

"Ah Madam, do you like?" The shopkeeper said.

Bulma screwed up her face, she was not a Madam! But she kept her temper in check and nodded.

"It's from the West a very rare meteorite." The man explained. "I was very lucky to get a hold of it."

"It's perfect." Bulma stated, more noting the aura that came from the rock. Its ki was in perfect harmony. "Why is it so red?"

"I believe the planet it came from had very dense red rock." The shopkeeper said. "No-one's sure exactly which planet, perhaps it doesn't exist anymore."

"Why isn't it in a museum?" Bulma said suspiciously.

"My, my you do like you're questions Ma'am."

Bulma gritted her teeth she hated being called Ma'am just as much as Madam. "So why isn't it?"

"The scientists don't have any use for this." The man stuttered. "They have a few just like it but I was able to get this special one-off piece."

The man bowed and sweated hoping Bulma believed his story. She didn't but Bulma wanted the pendant. It seemed significant somehow and her second sense was twitching. There was something very special about that pendant.

"Oh that's pretty!" Mrs. Briefs said coming up behind Bulma. "It's a bit chunky for you."

"I was thinking of giving it to Vegeta."

"I'm sure he'll love it!"

Bulma smiled, not sure why she'd said it but it felt right. The pendant belonged to Vegeta.

"How much is it?" Mrs. Briefs asked the shopkeeper.

"For you madam, 1000 zeni."

"Such an expensive trinket!" Mrs. Briefs hummed, but she handed over her card. "I'll take it, my daughter seems quite fond of it."

"Thanks Mom." Bulma said gratefully. There was no way she had anything close to that amount of money.

"I love it when you call me that!" Mrs. Briefs squealed as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm getting used to it." Bulma sighed.

"Maybe we should get Vegeta some more clothes?" Mrs. Briefs suggested. "I do think most of his wardrobe was destroyed as well."

"Good idea." Bulma smiled; glad for the change in person they were shopping for. She had gotten slightly tired of all the measuring and prodding. The shopping trip Bulma had decided wasn't _that_ bad. In fact she was starting to enjoy herself now they where looking for things for Vegeta. Though her mother was still embarrassing.

"Do you think Vegeta will like these tight shorts?" Mrs. Briefs asked her holding up the black spandex.

"Yes…" Bulma hissed as she hid her reddened face.

"Let's get him lots of vests!" She cried. "That way he can show off all his muscles!"

Bulma's face turned a darker shade of red as the excited older woman rushed through the men's department picking up as many skimpy garments as she could find.

"Maybe I should run away again." Bulma muttered under her breath.

* * *

They arrived home in followed by a delivery van carrying all their purchases.

"Just put them in the house marked 'Bulma and Vegeta'!" Mrs. Briefs order the men taking their bags out of the van.

"I'm going to lie down." Bulma yawned. "It's been a long, long day."

"I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." Mrs. Briefs said softly. She had been smiling the whole trip and now she was radiant with happiness. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself and she skipped off to bake some cakes.

Bulma yawned some more and clutched the paper bag that held the one thing she was interested in. It was gift for Vegeta, a meteorite from a mysterious planet. When she was back to her true power she would be able to see the origin of the rock. She had her romantic theory of course but that could simply be wishful thinking.

She entered her bedroom and finally collapsed on her bed. She had used up whatever energy she had left. Her muscles started to groan in pain from the morning exercise. She tried to ignore it and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Bulma awoke three hours late by her mother as she had said she would. Vegeta still hadn't returned from his training so it was just her family for tonight. Bulma put her present on her dressing table and got ready. She decided to try wearing the jeans and T-shirt just for a change. Her old robe was starting to look a little frayed around the edges.

As she entered the dining room her father greeted her. The small black cat on his shoulder mewed it's own greeting to her.

"You look lovely." Dr. Briefs said as he sat back down.

"Thanks." Bulma said blushing.

"I tried to convince her to cut her hair." Mrs. Briefs chatted. "She wouldn't have it. You've got too many split ends! You haven't cut it in 10 years."

"I like my hair." Bulma huffed.

"Just wait till you have children." Her mother advised, though nobody asked for it. "They'll be pulling your long hair and you won't have time to do it in the morning."

"I'm not having kids." Bulma hissed, her anger at her mother returning.

"Now Bunni please!" Dr. Briefs scolded before a full war could begin. "There's no need for such talk. I'm sure Bulma will decide what her hair will be when she has her own children. But she has plenty of time before that."

"Of course Honey!" Mrs. Briefs chirped.

Bulma smiled at her Dad. She was glad someone was able to tell off her mother without seeming like a bully. Dr. Briefs smiled back and patted her hand reassuring her. Mrs. Briefs had now changed the subject and continued to chat away while the other two family members ate.

* * *

Vegeta only returned late in the evening when everyone was in their beds. He grabbed the food that had been left out for him and headed back to his room. As he saw the light from Bulma's window it reminded him of the orb he still had to give to her.

He smirked. 'Maybe I'll get a goodnight kiss.'

He knocked at the door and stood waiting with his arms crossed. The door cracked open and a sleepy faced Bulma peered at him. She had been expecting her mother to be there but her was the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh it's you!" She gasped. She tried to tie up her nightgown to cover herself.

"Here." Vegeta grunted. He handed over the small ball. "I thought you could use it."

The orb sparked into life as it touched Bulma's hand. The glow illuminating her face in the darkness. She looked up at Vegeta in disbelief.

"My Dragon's Pearl!" Bulma cried. "But I lost it in the Volcano…oh it's so small now!" She cupped her hands looking down at the small object that had once been the size of a baby's head.

"I found it in a lava pool" Vegeta explained.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta and finally saw how scared and burnt he looked. It was obvious where he had been training.

"I see…" She said thoughtfully. "I got it when I was young. It belonged to a dragon…" She paused from telling her story. Vegeta didn't seem interested. "This reminds me I have something for you! Quite a coincidence if I don't say it myself."

She skipped back to the dressing table where the paper bag sat innocently. She held it up for Vegeta to see.

"I saw it in a shop, it's a polished meteorite."

"So…" Vegeta grumbled.

"It's red stone, just like your home planet." Bulma said. "I'm not sure but I suspect it's a chunk from Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta remained stoned faced. "That's just a silly idea…"

"I know it would be a hell of a coincidence if it was." Bulma quickly muttered. "It's just I have this gut feeling and I was always taught to follow your instincts."

Vegeta smirked but remained silent.

"So here!" She thrust the pendant into his hand. "Take it, not as a good luck charm as I'm sure you don't believe in it."

"Luck is for weaklings. You make your own luck."

"Yeah, I thought you'd have something macho to say about that." Bulma coughed trying not to laugh. "But please, take it as a gift! An exchange for returning my dragon's pearl to me."

Vegeta grasped the small piece of jewellery in his hand. It looked so small in his hands and he examined it like it was an alien object.

"This is the part where you say 'Thank you'." Bulma informed him her hands on her hips.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose dangerously. "As if I'd say anything like that."

He kissed Bulma before she could quip back, his actions speaking more than any of his words could. Bulma murmured back in gratitude as she sunk deeper into the kiss. The softness of his lips that could speak such harsh words always caught her by surprise.

"Now go back to bed." Vegeta purred as his nose trailed down her neck and he caught a glance down her nightgown. "You're going to hate me in the morning." He let go of her, trying his best not to take her there and then. Now was not the time.

Bulma, oblivious to his inner battle kissed him on the cheek. "Night Vegeta." She hadn't forgotten about training but at least now she knew he wasn't doing it to spite her. He cared for her, even if he could never say it. That kiss was enough to tell her everything.

She closed her door, her cheeks burning. She clutched the gift she had received from Vegeta and tried to focus on it while snuggling into bed. Her Dragon's Pearl was part of her centre of power and was connected to her. With this jewel back in her possession she would triple her recovery time.

Vegeta she decided as she fell asleep was going to get a big shock in the morning.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! My total has now come up to 100! Gohan's Onna you got the 100 slot! Thanks for the support and I love reading The Prince and Princess Diaries. Yes I'm a reader as well as a writer!

Now I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was but it was really the first part of this chapter. So I had to split it or else my head might explode…or I might get too many spelling/grammar errors, which happens when something's too long.

So next chapter Bulma's gotten a power up from her little orb. Is Vegeta going to be in for a surprise? You betch! Evil lol.


	21. A life changing decison

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

Sorry for the HUGE delay but I was having a huff with ffnet for deleting my other stories. This one is clean….um _cleaner _and is still going to keep being PG-13.

Chapter 20

The morning came and with it both of the house's occupants awoke to painful muscles. Vegeta tried to shake it off and went for a quick shower while Bulma decided to try some magic.

She sat on her bed and tried to cross her stiff legs. Then she started to meditate using her dragon's pearl to focus with. Bulma could feel herself levitate; the magic in the gem was already restoring her power. She started to concentrate on numbing the pain, she couldn't heal herself but she could make the pain go away for a short time.

Then the sorceress went to the jewellery box that her mother had given her and rummaged inside. She found a thick silver chain and she placed it onto the orb. It began to fuse to the pearl and the shape of a dragon's claw appeared.

'Only pure silver could make that reaction.' Bulma mused and she put her new necklace on. 'I'm ready for you Vegeta.'

The Prince emerged having washed off his previous trainings dirt and grim. He had been so tired last night that he hadn't bothered. As he dressed he looked at the present that Bulma had given him last night. The polished meteorite was red but it didn't prove that it was from his home planet. Nevertheless it was a thoughtful gift if not a painful reminder of the truth he had been told on Namek. For most of his life he had believed it had been a meteor that had destroyed his planet but in truth it was the monster he served.

He put the pendant on and hid it down his vest. It would stay as a reminder that he wasn't going to let that happen again. He was the Prince and he was going to do everything in his power to retain the pride of his race. If it weren't a chunk of Vegeta-Sei then it would always be the symbol of it.

Vegeta strode out to Bulma's room before he could knock though the door opened. Bulma stood smiling at him fully dressed in a tracksuit.

"I'm ready to go!" She cried enthusiastically.

Vegeta looked at her thoughtful then checked the room for the real Bulma.

"C'mon Vegeta!" Bulma yelled jogging out the front door.

He shrugged and followed the eager woman. 'Perhaps she wants to drop to her knees quickly to day?'

"Okay the kata from yesterday…Plus some extra ones. Watch!" Vegeta said as he began to repeat the moments from the day before while adding ten newer steps.

Bulma copied and was soon matching Vegeta's speed. The Prince watched this, annoyed. He wanted to push her further, not give her a light exercise. He began to speed up, Bulma followed. Then he went into super speed his hands and legs becoming a blur. This gave Bulma some trouble and she ended up on her backside after trying to keep up.

Vegeta grunted a laugh and pointed to the far away hill.

"Run!" He commanded.

Bulma stood up wiping the stray pieces of hair from her face.

"A please would be nice." Bulma grumbled.

Vegeta merely snorted and floated away. Bulma followed him her face tight with determination, she was going to show Vegeta! She moved up so she was running beside him. Vegeta gave her a sideways look.

'So she wants to die quicker today?' He smirked at his thought and landed on the ground to run beside her. This was for him more of a casual jog but for Bulma she was almost at a sprint.

The powerless Sorceress gasped and panted her main focus being the hilltop. She channelled her ki into helping her body to get her to her destination. With her Dragon's Pearl returned to her Bulma was now able to use some magic. She started to pull on the power of the wind to help her move faster.

Vegeta looked back, expecting Bulma to be flagging behind. But he saw her coming up behind him with a dust cloud rising as her trail.

'This can't be possible.' His mind began thinking. 'Unless she does have some magic to draw upon.' He decided to test her further and sped up. He reached the top of the hill in seconds. Then surprisingly Bulma appeared right behind panting and wheezing.

She grinned at him triumphant, then the reality hit and she fell to her knees. The pain she had pushed away was now back. The orb burned brightly as she tried to focus the pain away again. But Vegeta spotted the glow through her T-shirt.

"Ah-ha!" Vegeta snapped. "So that's the trick! Your little Dragon's Pearl is more than a piece of jewellery."

"It is…(pant)…The focus of my magic." Bulma gasped.

"I thought you had none left." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma carefully stood up, her focus nearly returned. She stared at Vegeta, daring him to push her some more. "With my pearl returned to me I have regained some of my power, but I'm still not at my original level."

Vegeta nodded his understanding and began to position himself for a kata. "Then you still need to be trained." He said. Bulma copied his moments and they begun again with the identical moves they had warmed up with. This time though Vegeta kept at a steady pace.

"If you can, let's try something else." Vegeta said. "Seeing as you have some magic returned, try to levitate."

Bulma gulped, wishing she hadn't told him but tried to do as he commanded. She pressed her hands together; her head bowed and tried to call on the element air. Pushing away the element of Earth she concentrated on being in the air.

Vegeta grunted. "Strange way to levitate."

Bulma opened her eyes. Clouds had surrounded her body helping her to rise into the air. Though she did look like she was some sort of snow woman.

Bulma giggled, more amused than shocked. "I guess I have a few kinks to work out."

"Fine." Vegeta huffed. "Now can you hold it?"

Bulma wobbled slightly as she tried to find her centre. She smiled at Vegeta as she managed to hold herself in the air. Though his slanted smile did not reassure her.

"There I did it…ahh!" Bulma had to swerve to avoid Vegeta's fist.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled.

"Training." Vegeta answered. "I wasn't aiming for you, I'm just trying to make you block and dodge."

A knee jabbed towards Bulma gut and she backed off. Even though Vegeta was play fighting with her she didn't want a gentle tap from someone that could crush rocks with a single punch. Another fist whirled over Bulma's head she tried to deflect it but she was too slow.

The mock fight continued for half an hour. Each time Bulma was unable to block or deflect Vegeta's moves. Though the Prince always missed her the breeze as he passed by was enough to show Bulma how much he could get under her defences. Eventually Bulma couldn't hold herself in the air anymore and dropped to the ground, the last of her magic spent.

"I expect ten times more from you tomorrow." Vegeta said.

Bulma could only gasp in horror. 'What have I done? By revealing I still had some magic left I've made it worse!'

She watched helplessly as Vegeta flew up above her.

"Make your own way home to meditate and regain your strength." Vegeta ordered. "As I said yesterday, I am not a babysitter."

"But…" Bulma groaned.

Vegeta shrugged. "I have my own training to do." Then he blasted off and was soon a sparkling dot on the horizon.

"That Asshole!" Bulma spat. "I really hate him sometimes!" Her aura exploded as she seethed with venom for the Saiyan. Surprised at the sudden burst of energy Bulma stood up, her anger driving her onward.

'Okay Mr. Prince high and Mighty.' Bulma thought. 'I will get myself home! Then I'll kick your ass next time we fight!'

She stumbled forward, her anger giving way to her ignored body. The pain she had been pushing back was now returning in full force. But the Sorceress struggled on. Endeavouring to reach her home on her own two feet.

'It's times like these when I miss my broomstick.' Bulma thought as she remembered the more uncomfortable way she used to travel.

* * *

Vegeta had returned to the volcano to resume his previous days training. The thick air had now subsided slightly giving the atmosphere a fresher feel. Yet it was hot and pungent from the molten rock that was cooling. Though Vegeta remained still and sat down on a rock to think. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Bulma.

The Prince was a very single minded person. He was not used to having more than two goals in his head. It had always been about reaching the top of the scale, being the strongest in the universe. Lately his main goal of becoming a Super Saiyan was being sidelined by the woman. Even though he thought of her as his, she wasn't. She could leave him for someone else and he would have no claim on her.

This thought irritated him more that he was attached to Bulma. Bonded in a strange way through their ki's yet it wasn't the Saiyan way of bonding. Ultimately he knew that he was now connected to her and their ki's where inseparable. He needed to make the bond complete, it was the only way to regain his concentration and control.

'Perhaps I should just make her completely mine?' He thought but he knew the consequences of his actions.

He would be obligated to stay with her. To protect the woman and make this planet his home. The Prince had never really called anywhere his home except one place. Vegeta pulled out the pendant around his neck, the gift he received form Bulma. The polished meteorite shone in the bright Earth's sun. If he was going to stay here he would have to forget whatever dreams he had of regaining his kingdom.

He had always wished that he would take Frieza's place, to become ruler of the Universe. But then that was what the Lizard had been bringing him up to be. Frieza had taken him as his ward to carry on his evil when he was gone from this world. It was not his goal it was another's.

'It should be enough if I reach Super Saiyan.' Vegeta mused. 'If I prove myself stronger than Kakarrot, if my pride as a warrior is regained. _That_ should be enough for me.'

He looked around his surroundings; the current harsh environment was not endearing it to his affections. Vegeta took off again to find a quieter spot to think. He had to make his decision as to whether to stay on this planet or leave. The android threat would be something to prove his might. But then after that there was only Kakarrot to deal with.

As he landed in a quiet forest he sneered at the peacefulness. This was not a warrior's world. It was far too peaceful and tranquil, but then he decided he didn't need to stay here all the time. He could leave Bulma for perhaps a few months at the time. He sat down beneath a tree, a good way he found to focus.

He had planned on killing the fool traitor, Kakarrot. Though now Vegeta could only envision giving him a humiliating defeat. One that would sort out who was the strongest once and for all. The more Vegeta sat and thought the more he found himself making excused and reasons to stay. He had changed, much as he hated to admit it. It was all because of Bulma and Kakarrot and he found when he looked deep down inside; his decision had already been made.

* * *

Mrs Briefs ran to the front gate where her security men had alerted her, Bulma was there and unconscious.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs gasped. "Take her in, this will never do!"

The security officer nodded and picked up the young heiress.

"We found your daughter a few miles from here. Me and Earl were just coming to work when we spotted her."

"That's very good of you Mr. Darjeeling." Mrs Briefs said. "I'll be sure to give you and Mr. Grey a bonus for this."

"Thank you Miss." Mr. Darjeeling said tipping his hat.

Bulma was carried to her room where Mrs. Briefs was able to apply some healing ointment, a supply she had saved from the palace. Her daughter stirred slightly but she was dripping with sweat. Bunni Briefs looked worried and raided the first aid box for something else. Then she saw the very thing that would give an instant cure.

"A senzu bean!" She cried.

Mrs. Briefs popped the tiny bean into her child's mouth.

"Chew my dear." She pleaded.

Bulma heard her and slowly did as she was told. In a few seconds Bulma was sitting up her energy level restored.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Briefs sobbed hugging her tight.

"Mom, I'm okay." Bulma choked from the bear-like hug. "I just pushed myself too far."

"Oh please don't do it again!" Mrs. Briefs wailed. "I couldn't bear to loose you!"

Bulma smiled at her. "I'm okay." She gave her mother a small hug and stood up. "See good as new. Still lacking a bit of power but…"

"I thought the senzu bean restored you to full power."

"That only works on ki, I need magic as well." Bulma sighed. "Listen go make some cakes for tea, I'm fine." She kissed her on the head; she found it hard to stay mad at such a genuinely kind woman.

Mrs. Briefs returned to her happy self satisfied her daughter was safe. "Well if you say so dear." She chirped. "I think you should go for a bath or maybe I can call a Masseuse?"

"Out mother, I need to meditate!" Bulma hissed and was glad when the door shut leaving her the space she needed to think.

Later that night when Bulma had finished for the day, she got into her nightclothes. She dressed in the silk nightdress and matching gown. After all her almost chore like meditations she had listened to her mother's advice and gone for a bath. It had done wonders to her aching muscles and helped her regain a more tranquil state. She couldn't understand how Vegeta managed to press her competitive buttons.

She had never felt the need to beat someone so badly before. Bulma decided not to dwell on these thoughts as they lead to more thinking about _him_. Instead she chose a book from the side table and settled down to read. But as she turned to the first page there was a chap at the door.

Bulma felt her heart race; she knew there was only one person that would call on her at this time of night. Without her telepathy she was unable to look with her mind so she got up and answered the door the human way.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked trying to hide that she was flustered by him.

He was standing in the doorway, his usual smirk and scowl on his face. But this time he had a strange gleam I his eye that reminded Bulma of a wolf. He noticed her nightdress and gave an approving look.

"Do you want the long or the short answer?" He purred.

"I'll go for short." Bulma huffed trying to ignore the sultry tone of his voice. "I want to go to bed. I repeat, what do you want Vegeta?"

"You."

Then the Prince took the Sorceress into his arms and firmly shut the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry you guys but you're not going to see what's happening behind those doors. No, not for young people! If anyone really wants to find out you'll have to read the one-shot, _Behind__ closed Doors. _Which is going to be an R rated fic that I'll post on my mediaminer account.

But next chapter is going to be the morning after!


	22. Things will never be the same

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!

Chapter 21

Things will never be the Same

Bulma awoke to an empty bed, but the divot beside her and faint warmth reminded her of whom she had expected to see.

Vegeta had stayed with her all night and she had never felt so accepted. It was the first time she had never felt alone. True the arrogant Prince wasn't here with her now but as he had said to her last night he would need his own personal space.

'And that's fine with me.' Bulma thought as she stretched her arms out yawning. 'I don't want someone clinging to me like a leech.'

Her eyes scanned the disarrayed room in some amusement. It had been an entertaining if not exhilarating night. She picked up her nightgown and slipped it over her cool shoulders. What she needed now was another long soaking bath. It took her a few minutes to run the water and when she came out to collect her clothes she noticed the time.

'My goddess, it's one in the afternoon.' She sat down unsure why she had been asleep for so long. 'But then why was Vegeta's side still warm?'

The slam of the front door alerted her to the fact that Vegeta had only just gotten up himself.

'Guess I must have tired him out.'

-------------------

Vegeta slammed the door with a flare of his temper. He couldn't believe what time it was. 'That damn woman and her magic.' He seethed. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one responsible for my lack of control.' He tried to shake himself from that thought. Bulma was powerless, she'd said so herself so many times.

'But then it doesn't explain what happened last night.' He thought. 'The woman caused a massive telekinetic surge...' He remembered the reason _why_ she had done that and smirked like a conquering ape.

He growled again, this wasn't good. The only reason he had decided to take the Sorceress was that she had been a distraction for him. Now she still was, only more so. He wanted to go back into that room and reenact all of last nights activities. Except excluding her little pleading speech perhaps. There had been no call to ask him of such things as 'mercy on the innocents'.

But he was honour bound to keep his word. Even if he was sure he made the promise not from his head but elsewhere.

------------

Bulma sighed contentedly as she relaxed in the hot water. 'This is just what the Sorceress required.'

It was perhaps still a dream to her what had happened last night. The actual events where still slightly fuzzy in her head but one fact remained clear. She had gotten Vegeta to make an oath for her. A promise,

_"Just swear an oath that you will not harm another innocent." Bulma repeated. "You can fight, I'm not stopping you with that. I know you have a few 'issues' to resolve with Goku but keep the innocents of Earth out of your squabble."_

It perhaps had been silly of her to insist that he gave such a promise. But at the time it had been important. She would not willing give herself to someone that would continue killing innocents. 'He can change I know he can.'

---------

Vegeta soared through the sky giving everything he had in going faster and faster. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to rage through the skies, letting rip all his frustration. He was pinned to the pathetic planet now. True he could leave if he wanted to, but the annoying thing was that he didn't want to.

He stopped at a cliff face beside a roaring sea, a storm was brewing. Lightening cracked and flickered on the horizon as the black clouds moved towards the land. Vegeta pulled out his meteorite from his vest. He had always considered he would be forever homeless and nomadic. Going from place to place and planet to planet. It wasn't on his lists of things to achieve to find a home. But here he was on the one place he could consider was now his home.

'I've become just like that weakling Kakarrot.' he sneered. 'With the exception of one important thing.'

"I AM NOT YET SUPER SAIYAN!!" He roared his aura exploding in shocking blue light.

--------

Bulma paused from her washing as she felt the surge in familiar energy. It was Vegeta, his whole emotion she felt was that of anger and frustration. 'Have I done this to him?' She wondered. She got out of her bath unable to continue with a dreaded feeling in her stomach. Ever since her powers had been drained she had been unable to sense anything. Now Vegeta's ki's was shining out to her loud and clear. With it she could sense his raw anger and power.

She tried to close her mind to hide herself from the rage she could feel. 'This has to be about what happened.' She thought. 'He said I was what he wanted, did he only mean it to be for a one night stand?'

No matter how hard she could not shake the sudden feeling of uncertainty and unease. Last night it had been different, everything had been right with the world and she had been with the one she loved. 'Is it love though?'

Sudden paranoia set in and Bulma was unable enjoy her bath any longer. She got out and dressed quickly. Panic was starting to take over, the surge of negative emotions and power was almost overwhelming. For being powerless for the past few days she had gotten used to the blindness that it had created with her mystical senses. Now everything was coming across to her in a kaleidoscope of pain and emotion.

She clutched at her head desperate to gain control. It took a few minutes of focus and concentration but Bulma managed to get her baring's again. She saw that she had wandered out into the hallway.

"Bulma honey are you alright?"

The sorceress glance up to see that her mother had entered.

'Why didn't I hear her?'

"You were screaming and sounding in pain."

"I'm fine mother." Bulma winced as she stood up. "I just got a surge of power for a second."

"I can tell all your windows are shattered." Mrs. Briefs said. "Come along, Baba's here to talk to you."

"I don't wanna speak to that old hag!" Bulma snapped.

"My, my you're still the spoiled little brat you've always been." A familiar old voice said.

"Who asked you?" The Sorceress snapped at the small witch that was gloating from behind Mrs. Briefs.

"I just thought you might need some old sage advice." Baba cackled. "Some things cannot be helped from occurring while others can still be prevented."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked. "Have you seen something in that crystal ball?"

"I think it's best we discuss this over lunch don't you?" Mrs. Briefs suggested.

Bulma huffed and walked out, shoving past Baba. She still didn't like the witch's interference. The old woman even though she had been her guardian and mentor for ten years in her life didn't give her rule to run her life. Bulma had run away from Baba, the same day she had rediscovered her dragonball. She had survived by herself till now, she didn't need anybody except... maybe him.

The ki signature had died down and now Bulma was left with her new reawaked senses. It was still duller than what she was used to but she could now feel every element around her. She was itching to get into a meditation to try and re-align herself to the flow but Bulma wasn't going to get that pleasure.

"Come along witchling." Baba cackled. "We need to talk to you."

Bulma scowled and crossed her arms. Unaware of the perfect imitation of Vegeta she was giving.

"Oh my isn't that so sweet." Mrs. Briefs simpered as she watched her daughter sulking like the Saiyan.

---------------

Goku sat up from where he had been lying watching the clouds. "Did you feel that?" He asked Piccolo who was meditating just bedside him.

"You mean Vegeta?" Came Piccolo's gruff answer.

"It kinda seemed like Vegeta's but not quite..."

"Oh it's Vegeta alright." Piccolo said. "His ki's changed slightly remember?"

"Oh yeah how can I forget?" Goku laughed while scratching his head.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah I know son, the ki level was Vegeta."

"You sure?" Gohan asked his father. "It sure didn't seem like him."

"Oh it's Vegeta alright, I bet he's just letting off some steam." Goku said. "What do ya say me and you have a little spar to let off some of own steam?"

"Okay!" Gohan beamed. "Are you coming too Mr. Piccolo?"

"Sure why not." Piccolo shrugged standing up. 'I just hope Vegeta knows what he's doing it's not like him to show off his power like this. Something has gotten him in a serious rage.'

-----------

Vegeta buckled as he fell to his knee's gasping. His hands clenched at the Earth below.

"How can I be denied my destiny?" He gasped to himself. He recalled the moment of him and Bulma together in the sheets. She was still his, he would not give her up.

"Has she affected me so badly that I cannot even focus?"

He looked up to the clear blue skies. He was alone in the mountainside where he knelt, all the creatures had been scared off by the powerful surge of ki energy. Yesterday it had seemed so clear, he would take Bulma as his and continue with his training.

Except...

Except he had chickened out. Him, the Prince of all Saiyans had been scared to bond completely with the woman. He hadn't been able to bring himself to start the ritual. His whole body ached to be back with her to finish his work. He began to relive the moment.

_He cradled her head against his shoulder as he motioned to gain access to her neck. But something stopped him. He couldn't completely bond with her not now. It wasn't right, the timing was wrong. He would have to become super Saiyan before he could rightfully put a claim on her. For now he would only use her as his mate. But it wouldn't be permanent, as death was sure to welcome him soon._

He had stopped because he feared death?

'Is this what being bonded really means, that you fear leaving them alone?' He wondered. 'It is impossible that I could die especially if I had reached Super Saiyan. Only the boy had said I would.'

"Curses." He hissed. "I will not let that snotty nosed brat tell me I will fail! I shall become Super Saiyan and avert what he foretold!"

He stood back up the regal-ness regained in his stature. 'I will train till I collapse.' Vegeta thought. 'I will become Super Saiyan no matter what!'

"Not even for you Bulma..." He whispered.

-----------

Bulma shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She had a horrible itching in the back of her head and she felt like she was going to sneeze.

"I'm not here to tell you off like you're fourteen again when you blew up my kitchen."

"That was an accident." Bulma pouted.

"Yes I know." Baba hissed. "But this is about you and your Prince."

"He's not my Prince." Bulma spat. "He's just... just.."

"Your boyfriend?" Baba cackled.

Bulma blushed and mumble a "Yes."

"Thought so." The old witch gloated. "I just mean you seemed to have had a recent power boost."

"Wasn't too long ago I had a power downgrade." The Sorceress said calmly. "What makes you think it's just me regaining my rightful powers?"

"Because this is a different power." Baba answered. "I think it's connected to your clinging to Vegeta's Ki."

"I don't cling!"

"Well your energy levels sure say different!" The witch shouted back. "I can see when someone is draining another's life force to boost their own! I've seen it done a thousand times before."

"What in the thousand years you've lived?"

"You'll need to be more careful child." Baba warned. "The Saiyan Prince is not one to have his strength taken from him."

"Will you stop making me out to be some succubus." Bulma cried. "Whatever I do is subconscious. I never drained Vegeta on purpose."

"That may be the case, but you're going to have to distance yourself from him till you regain control."

"But we've only just started a relationship." Bulma moaned. "And Vegeta is distant enough as it is."

"Then here.." Baba grumbled as she handed a bottle and a thick book to Bulma. "I never thought you would need it girl but it seems as if I was wrong."

"A potion and book?" Bulma said confused as she took what was offered to her.

"Yes, it's a spell to help get control of your ki." Baba explained. "Use it to stop you taking energies that are not yours to take."

"Thank you Baba." Bulma smiled.

"Oh and before I forget, you better go visit Kami. He's been trying to get in contact with you but what with your mental barriers and all..."

"I'll go today." The Sorceress said as she clutched at the two objects. "Hopefully he can tell me what's been going on with Goku."

"I could tell you."

"But I bet it would cost a million zeni right?"

The old witch cackled. "Just be glad I gave you those two objects for free." 'Though it was more as a way to protect the Earth.'

"I'm grateful Baba." Bulma added. "Though I'll always be you're spoiled brat." She winked and left the room unaware at the darker thoughts in Baba's mind.

'If you don't regain control Bulma you're going to be more than a spoiled brat. You have no idea how close you are to darkness.'

--------------

Vegeta could feel the dark hatred inside him as he leapt down into the rough sea below him. There was a giant splash as he sunk into the depths below. The undercurrent of the ocean tried to pull him backwards and forwards. But Vegeta pulled against the flow, forcing his own way through the waves. His thoughts only focusing on beating the forces that thrashed against him.

While up above the ocean the thunder storm rage, bucking the sea into chaos. This was just what Vegeta need, a way of releasing his anger. If he tired himself out enough, then he wouldn't have time to think about _her_.

No there was only going to be with her when he felt like it. No more training her. No more puting up with her tantrums. It was only going to be him and his own training from now on. She would only become a mate to use when he felt the need. If he survived... No there was no if, he_ would_ survive the Android threat and finally claim Bulma as his prize. Perhaps after defeating Kakarrot.

He gasped for air as he surfaced in the rolling sea. His thoughts as turbulant as the enviroment around him. He would not be in control of his hormones anymore. It was only him and his goal for Super Saiyan and not even the god of Earth could stop him.

-------------

Mr. Popo stood watch beside his master, Kami. The old Namek seemed to be watching something far off in the distance.

"Is everything alright sir?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes fine." Kami replied. "Best set out our best tea service we have a visitor arriving."

"Anyone I know?"

"Bulma."

"Oh how nice." Mr. Popo hurried off to get the tea ready.

"And don't forget those little square cakes I like!"

------------

It had been a couple of days since she'd last seen Binky. But the dragon was a free spirit and she let him roam where he chose. Now she had to figure out how to summon him without the use of her magic.

'Damn, great plan Bulma.' She scolded herself. 'Lets go off to see Kami on my dragon. No wait I can't no way to call him.'

She shrugged and tried the old fashioned way. "BINKY!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "BINKY!"

She looked out across the sky and towards the mountains where Binky had disappeared. She sighed, it was hopeless. There was no way the beast could hear her without her telepathy or staff. She turned back to the Capsule Corporation when all of a sudden she heard a deep resonating call.

"Binky!"

Her purple dragon spiraled around her calling out in his deep sing song voice.

"I can't believe you heard me."

'_I hear..._' He answered in her head.

Bulma smiled, the dragon could communicate when he wanted only it was always in short and incomplete sentences.

"I need to go visit Kami on the Look out Point." She said. "Do you wish to take me?"

He nodded his head and landed beside her.

"Kami will be expecting us so expect some nice treats when we get there." Bulma said as she grabbed hold of his mane.

Binky purred in delight and took off carrying Bulma to the highest point on Earth. He bounded in the air, like a serpent in water. Eventually he reached the tower and followed the stem upwards. As they passed halfway Bulma gave a wave to Korin and Yajarobi, reminding herself she'd need to ask him about the zenu bean.

As the reached the top, Binky gave out a call to announce their arrival. Not that it was needed, Kami stood smiling welcoming them both with Mr. Popo at his side.

"My dear child how lovely to see you."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Bulma said as she got off Binky and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Almost too long, I haven't seen you since the Saiyans arrived."

"Now I'm shacking up with one of them." Bulma chuckled. "I couldn't ask for your blessing could I Kami? I want to know if I'm doing the right thing."

"You're following your heart are you not?"

"Yes." Bulma blushed as she saw the shocked look from Mr. Popo she was getting. "Oh don't worry Mr. Popo it's not Goku."

"That's not who I was worried about." Mr. Popo replied and hurried off to serve the tea.

"This way Bulma, we can have a little chat. Mr. Popo will be glad to feed your dragon."

"I'd like that." Bulma said. "I haven't really had much of a way of decent conversations."

As they both sat down there was silence as Mr. Popo served the tea and placed the plates down.

"Thank you Mr. Popo."

The large dark man bowed and left to attend to Binky.

"I'm sorry Bulma but everyone else is going to react in much the same way as Mr. Popo."

"What disappointed, shocked?"

"Shocked would be the more accurate word." Kami said. "You and the Saiyan Prince are two individuals that no-one would ever believe could be a couple."

"Except we are..." Bulma fell silent as she remembered the emotion she had clearly felt from Vegeta. "I mean I think we are, I'm not too sure just now."

"It is rather sudden."

"It's taken us a year to get this way." Bulma smiled. "Not sudden at all,"

"I meant the loss of your power and your sudden 'togetherness' with Vegeta."

"Oh that..."

"I do not consider you had ever thought of this Bulma." Kami said as gently as he could. "But do you think Vegeta is capable of even looking after you."

"I'm not housewife material." Bulma snapped. "I'm a sorceress and I will be again."

"I fully believe you will be." Kami sighed. "Just consider this Bulma, if he kills another..."

"He will not! He vowed to me he wouldn't kill another innocent."

"This coming from a Saiyan that is a ruthless cold murderer."

"He's a man of honour, he will hold his word."

"If you believe so."

"Is this why you called me? To preach to me about Vegeta?"

"No Bulma." Kami said. "I only wanted to wish you luck and perhaps advise you about your newer powers that are developing."

"Baba's already given me something to stop any more accidents." Bulma blushed. "I can't keep draining Vegeta's ki, it would only make him angry if he ever found out the full extent. Nothing comes between him and his goals, perhaps not even me."

"I wish I could tell you what I foresee." Kami sighed. "But I cannot so the only thing I can do is help you understand what's going on inside you. And only time will tell if you or Vegeta will be able to cope with it."

Bulma smiled weakly as she looked out to a dark storm far in the distance. She couldn't help shake the feeling that things where going wrong.

-----------------

Author's Note: Oh dear life's not simple is it? If it was going to be simple then this wouldn't be much of a story now would it? More will be explained next chapter and if anyone feels like looking at the Lemon chapter feel free to visit my website (If the bandwith is working) or visit my Mediaminer profile.

Next Chapter Bulma tries to get to grips with this mysterious power that she's creating and Vegeta will most likely still be angry!


	23. The Truth is a Bastard

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note: My thanks to my Beta Reader Cereza who proof read this chapter in double quick time!

Chapter 22

The Truth is a Bastard

Kami smiled at the worried looking Bulma. She kept her head down looking at her half empty cup, the tea leaves clumping together.

"I've never been very good at seeing the future," the Sorceress said.

"It is never a skill you can learn; it has to be given," Kami stated.

"I see shapes in my tea leaves but I don't know what they are."

"I'm afraid I can't help you Bulma, that's not how I foresee the future."

Bulma smiled back, "I know it's just I remember how much Baba tried to get me to unlock any foresight I might have."

"Do you see anything in the tea leaves?"

Bulma snorted, "Only a cricket or some sort of bug. That's supposed to bring luck. I'll need all the luck I can get with Vegeta."

"You'll have to tell him Bulma about what you're unconsciously doing, he might be able to raise his own barriers to help you control how much ki you absorb."

"I don't think Vegeta needs any advice about barriers; I'll be fine Kami. He may not be the Prince Charming I thought I would end up with, but he has something about him I'm attracted to. I know how much of a bastard he is. I even fear that he won't keep to his promise and harm more innocents; but I also believe he has changed enough. Enough for me to give myself to him forever."

"That's an interesting speech, Bulma," Kami said raising his eyebrows. "But do you really want to be with him forever? He may take you to Hell with him."

"Is that what you see?" Bulma gasped.

"If you link yourself to the devil you must pay the consequences."

"That's a bit harsh Kami," Bulma hissed.

"Sorry about being so blunt my dear but sometimes the truth is like that."

"The truth being that I'm becoming some sort of energy vampire?" She yelled. "You've told me what I'm doing but I need to know how to fix it. I don't want to be like this, why can't I just return to my original powers?"

"Part of your power came from something else," Kami said quietly, adding, "Your purity is now gone, the elements will always react to your summoning differently now."

"What? Because I'm no longer a virgin, I can't do the same magic?"

"You are still so young Bulma, even though you call yourself a Sorceress and everyone recognises you as so, there are still many things you need to learn. A lot of great Magi have gone through the same transitions when they have found love. It is nothing to get worked up about."

"So why has Baba never told me? Or even some of my other tutors."

"It effects others differently; some great magic users don't even notice a change," Kami explained. "But I think your elemental magic has a tender balance that will take a while to right."

"So I'm stuck like this?" Bulma whined.

"No, you might change again; your body has been through a lot of stress through the past few days, dealing with the Oni. It is quite feasible that you will sort yourself out."

The blue haired woman clenched her fist. There was a moment silence as she mulled this all over. She had only intended to visit Kami as a distraction. If she knew she was going to get all this fatherly advice, she would have skipped coming. The old Namek had always treated her as a child, even when she first visited him at the age of eighteen. She had considered herself a woman, already a powerful Sorceress and ready to take on the world. The Guardian of Earth had just looked at her and said, 'Well done child.'

It always remained in her memory; she wasn't a child, she was a woman. She stood up her fists still clenched.

"I need to get back Kami."

"Of course child," he said gently.

Bulma twitched at the 'child' remark, but tried to let it slide. She was tired that was it, tired and cranky and not in any mood to be talked down to. Even by a respected Elder like Kami. She bowed low and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Kami, may you take care of yourself."

"And the same to you my dear," Kami said from his sitting position. He grimaced as he took hold of Bulma's discarded cup; the shape in the tea leaves still visible. 'The future may not be the one you're expecting.' he thought as he scraped the spoon over the small insect shape.

* * *

Vegeta roared as he escaped the huge waterspout that his ki sent up from the ocean. He calmed himself quickly, breathing in and out, focusing his ki. He could not let his energy get too out of control; he did not want to attract any attention from Kakarrot or his friends. If he saw anyone in the mood he was currently in, he would murder them without any second thoughts.

'I cannot do that yet; I am not Super Saiyan and the Androids must be defeated first.'

That reminded him, the Androids, in less than two years from now, would kill everyone he knew, except for her. Somehow, according to the boy, she survived the attack from the androids.

It annoyed him that he was thinking of her again. He didn't want to mull his precious training time thinking about some girl. He thought her an immature girl that had still to learn her manners. Oh, she feigned her maturity superbly, but he had seen her true side, without her precious cocoon of Sorcery, she was nothing but a spoiled brat.

He felt the familiar tingling sensation as he thought more about her. The warmth spread across his lower body making him lust after her. He had taken her but still he wanted more. She was still a toy he could manipulate and use. She would grow strong again and aid him in becoming a Super Saiyan then he would abandon her.

Perhaps he was going soft, he wondered. A few years ago, he would have killed anyone that he assumed made him weak. But she needed to live, while he moved onto greater things. Vegeta roared out his anger and frustration, the sea clashing with the noise.

His training was over; it was useless being like this when he still felt things for her. The truth of his situation was finally becoming clearer, and he didn't like where it was heading. The Saiyan Prince did not get attached to anyone; people were a weakness that needed to be purged. But he was fighting a loosing inner battle his heart had already decided who he was going to be with. The truth was he was in love with her. Him, the Saiyan prince, not just bonded but he loved her as well!

'There's no putting it off, I'll have to stop this now.' He flew off towards the Capsule Corporation.

* * *

Binky the Dragon was glad his mistress was back upon him riding down the mountains. He was an intelligent beast and could sense her emotions. At the moment, they were out of balance and so mixed that all he could do was try to call softly to her.

"Shssshh, Binky, we're nearly home," Bulma said. Her mind was elsewhere, everything Kami had said. Even her old tutor Baba had given her warnings. It wasn't as if she was a child again. She was an adult, and now it seemed she was in some sort of 'adult' relationship with Vegeta. Though she knew there would be consequences for her falling for a monster.

'Do I really still regard him as a monster?' She wondered. Her thoughts where broken as Binky landed roughly. She dismounted from his back and stroked his nose. The dragon gave a deep purr that was closer to a growl. But Bulma knew it was his way of showing affection.

"I will see you again my friend." Bulma sighed, "But understand that I may be going through some changes. It may be longer than a few days, maybe months till I call you again."

Binky nuzzled Bulma sharply in her shoulder making her fall backwards slightly.

"Goodbye…"

The dragon extended his wings and took off; Bulma watched the creature fly until he was just a speck on the horizon.

"Do you need any tea dear?"

The Sorceress turned to see her mother smiling at her with a full tray.

"No thanks, I've just had some," she answered. "I want to be on my own just now anyway Mrs. Blunt."

Her mother looked slightly hurt that she was being called by her old pseudo name. She was getting used to being called mother again.

"I see," she said sadly and went away to find something else to do.

Bulma realised her mistake and tried to say something but the blonde woman was gone. She mumbled at herself annoyed that she had called her that. She had just seen her and thought of her as her old housekeeper again. She had spent the last 10 years in calling her Mrs. Blunt.

'Gods I'm such a mess,' Bulma shrugged to herself. 'No wonder I'm letting the power rule me like this.'

She wandered back into her room to find a small corner facing north where she could sit and meditate. The only way she could understand what was happening to her was meditation. By searching, her own soul and try to reclaim the calmness that she had once.

'Why is it so hard now?' she wondered. 'All I want is for things to go back the way they were. Why did I have to fall for such a dark man, is it Vegeta that has tainted me or is it something that came from my own heart?'

She went into the lotus position, her legs crossed and her hands relaxed but joined by her thumbs. She began chanting a protective spell to help keep anything out of her mind while she explored. Bulma called upon the elements to guard her while she was susceptible to attack. An illuminating ring of blue light encircled her and she began to levitate as she chanted falling into a deep meditative sleep.

* * *

Vegeta landed on the Capsule Corps grounds his rage still put of control. His eyes were wild with the fury and determination that he held. He didn't want to be feeling these things. All he cared about was beating his rival and becoming the strongest. That was what his entire life was about. Why did things have to get complicated?

"Oh Mr. Vegeta so glad you came back!" a chirpy voice said. "Would you like any refreshment, cake perhaps?"

"No…. Thank you," he growled, as he tried his best not to look as Mrs. Briefs. She was not the one that complicated things. She was still only a servant in his eyes. It was the woman he needed to see.

"Where is Bulma?"

"She's in her room," Mrs. Briefs said softly, even she could feel the anger emanating from the Saiyan.

He turned sharply, making a large gouge in the grass as he headed towards the small capsule house.

'My, what is it with young people these days?' hummed Mrs. Briefs to herself. 'In my day I was a lot happier when I had sex.'

She shook her head and went back to her kitchen, wisely deciding to stay out of the young couple's business for once.

The Prince entered as he grimaced at her fluctuating ki. He could sense her meditating state; smell her sweat and ever the sweet perfume that she used. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. Now he was here all he could do was stand and watch her. He had come with the full intent of trying to unlatch himself from her hold, to fight back at becoming linked to such a weak individual. But as she levitated in her column of blue light focusing her power, he could feel her strength.

She was anything but weak; her powers kept him from intruding into her circle he doubted whether she knew how powerful this shield was that she had erected. He sat down on the mat opposite her. She was enchanting him again. He couldn't stay angry with her. He couldn't raise his fist against her. She was his possession; he never did break his own toys.

'Maybe toy is the wrong word to use,' he mused. 'She's more than a plaything for me; she is my opposite, my light.'

His hand came up against her protective bubble. His face changed from anger to amusement as he watched her talking to herself. Her chants, as she called them, seemed like a mad person's crazed mumbling to him. He became lost gazing into her face. She was beautiful and her features though similar to a female Saiyan's was gentler, softer and her colours where much lighter.

He had become so focused on looking at her face he hadn't noticed his hand had been sucked into her ring. He tried to pull back but he was stuck. He gritted his teeth and went forward; his arm became enveloped in the light. Vegeta growled and moved fully into the circle. There was nothing else to be done. He would have been stuck until she woke up from her trance.

Vegeta sat down opposite her and crossed his arms. He was glad the ring had enough room for his larger body as well as Bulma. His closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his own meditations. He supposed he would join her; he didn't want to know what would happen if he woke her like this. She seemed to be in a deeper meditation than he had ever seen before.

As he closed his eyes, Vegeta could feel her energy all around him; he let himself slowly began to relax and focus on his breathing. Images in his head started to appear. He had never experienced this kind of meditation before. Usually for him it would leave him in a dark void where he would focus his power. Meditation for Vegeta was a way of calming down his emotions and helping him become as distant as he could.

He knew what was wrong; she was too close. Vegeta tried to erect his own mental wall to keep that fact out, but it was a hopeless battle. Vegeta knew they were bonded by ki. He had let her in without knowing it. By donating his energy to her, he had contributed to the situation. He focused as he felt his mind relax and the mental walls where down. Vegeta entered Bulma's meditation dream; the streaming colours merged into one large rainbow and the Prince found himself again in a green happy land.

"Shit…" He cursed not wanting to be in her world, but he had no choice. She had already pulled him in this far. Why Bulma was able to do this to him, he never knew. Well, he did but he wasn't going to admit it here; thoughts where as good as a spoken word. He blocked off his private thoughts she wasn't going to learn them; he would not completely bond with her.

"Vegeta?"

He turned to see the Sorceress looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I'm a dream," he said.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't try to fool someone in their own mind. What are you doing here?"

"You pulled me in," he snorted. "I was wanting to speak with you but you had already clammed up into your shell."

"You shouldn't have been able to get inside the circle!" Bulma gasped. She walked over to him and placed a hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to be physically hurt; I can sense your body from my mind."

"What makes you think you could ever harm the Prince of All Saiyans."

Bulma laughed, "Always with the attitude."

"It's kept me alive for this long," he sneered.

"Actually maybe its better I see you here. I need to talk to you about something."

"If you want me to be an ideal mate you can forget it; my priorities come first. No female is going to hold me back from becoming a Super Saiyan not even a magical one."

"Maybe I am holding you back," Bulma sighed. "Look, my powers seem to be changing and at the moment I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Best explain yourself Bulma," Vegeta came up close to her, his dark eyes looking down at her. She checked the ground to see if he was levitating, and he was. He was trying to intimidate her and it was working. She didn't want to tell him anything but the more she left it the harder it would become.

"Well I seem to be using your ki…"

Vegeta snorted, "I knew that! I was the one that helped you use the technique."

"You what?"

"You heard me, I don't like repeating myself." Vegeta turned his back to her, annoyed. Of course she was taking his ki. He knew exactly how much he was giving her. 'Why is she noticing now, what an idiot woman.'

"It's causing my magic to change!" Bulma moaned, "To think I was worried about your reaction, and here you are claiming it was you all along!" She ran round to face his smirking face. "Nobody likes a Mr. Know-it-All!"

"That's Prince Know-it-All to you."

"So what would you do if I drain every last drop of your energy?" Bulma asked as she leaned into his strong chest.

"You don't have it in you," he taunted. "Besides I don't have time anymore feeding you like a baby. You'll have to get along without any of my ki. I need it all if I am to become a Super Saiyan."

"But I can't control it." Bulma whined, wishing he would understand how devastating this was for her.

She always had considered herself a good person. To have such a negative power was unsettling for her. She leaned even further onto Vegeta's chest until her whole weight was upon him. His hands stayed by his sides not wanting to touch her, to show his weakness towards her. Though he dipped his head and nuzzled into her hair. In the mystical world there was still smell, touch, and taste, only now it took on a far greater significance. Something as simple as hair smelt far more powerful than it would in the real world.

He kissed her head, unsure why he was kissing her. He had meant to finish it with her. He didn't want to feel these weak emotions. But here he was, the Prince of Saiyans, afraid to get too close to a woman. That was all she was when he got below her layers of powerful sorcery and witchcraft. She was frail and flawed, just like he was. All he could do was berate her gently; he should have blamed her for his lacking the power to become Super Saiyan. He kissed the top of her forehead. There was so much he still wanted to do with her, to touch and experience with her.

'Just one more time…' he thought as he pulled her possessively in his grasp and kissed her full on the lips. Bulma moaned as she bent into the kiss and accepted him. She couldn't believe this man sometimes, but the one thing she did know from her meditations. She really did love him and if it meant her magic would change because of this; then she would take the risk.

'Just one more time…' Bulma agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Just so you all know I'm not intending this to be a typical bonding story. There is to be no typical biting and claiming, it is more a spiritual bond that is mentioned more in the actual DBZ canon. The biting thing has been done too many times so I'm just warning you all now that I'm going to avoid it. So what Vegeta is going to do to finish the bond, you'll have to wait and see.

Chibi Vegeta: "What? No biting?"

Mz D: "No, NO BITING!"

Chibi Vegeta: (Tries to bite Mz D) "I'll show you!"

Mz D: "Ahhh! Chibi germs!"

Chibi Vegeta: "Gnash!" (Mz D gets bitten and faints)

Chibi Vegeta: "Heh heh that'll teach her to forget about me!" (big grin)


	24. Power and Control

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 23

Power and Control

Inside the mind of Bulma she could feel her spirits rise as she began to understand the Saiyan that was a mystery to her. He was without doubt her choice of lover. He was everything she longed for that she had always wished. He understood her needs just as she understood his. Vegeta was not going to be an openly caring lover. He was more likely to be the distant lover who would come to her when he felt lonely.

He had said as much himself but as Vegeta held her in his arms as they lay in the soft grass she felt content. It brought her mind to think of her previous love interest, Yamcha. The man that had never faced his fear of her, she had tried everything in her spellbook to try and ensnare him. The first time they had met he had fainted in fear and shock. That was nothing when he learned of the magic spells she could conjure. When she faced off against Goku when he turned into a giant ape he thought she would be crushed. But Bulma had been trained better and managed to slice off Goku's tail. She had focused her energy into a sword that Yamcha had and used it on Goku. True she had been aiming for his torso but slicing his tail had reduced the boy back to normal. The great Witch Bulma saved the day!

Bulma remembered when she had done it the look of pure terror on Yamcha's face. The thought that she could do something so savage to Goku. It had given him trauma for years. He had just been accepting being able to talk to her. After that he kept his distance but Bulma could still feel the attraction to him.

'Just imagine if I had been with Yamcha first, I wonder if I would ever have been tempted by the Prince?'

She glanced across to Vegeta who lay breathing deeply. She needed to wake up and exit to the real world but with Vegeta sleeping she had to wait.

"Hey!" she said poking his side. "Are you going to sleep there all day?"

"I'm meditating, there's a difference." Vegeta huffed as he rolled round to face her.

"What where you meditating about?"

"That I'm going to need the gravity chamber soon if I'm to reach Super Saiyan." Vegeta growled.

"I'll get to work on it today." Bulma sighed as she turned away from him. She knew the quiet moment wouldn't last long. He was obsessed with becoming powerful and stronger than everyone. 'Reminds me of being a teenager struggling to get the power of the elements under my control.'

"As it should be." Vegeta grunted standing up oblivious to her private comparison. "Now get us out of this place."

"This place happens to be an extension of my mind, a place that you shouldn't be able to gain such easy access!" she poked her finger accusingly at his chest but he only smirked at her. "Just concentrate on your body, you have to return first in order for me to close this place."

Vegeta acknowledged her with a quiet 'mmm' and closed his eyes. He vanished from her side in seconds. Bulma reached out grasping the air where his mental presence had been. She swore she could still smell his sweat. She concentrated and began to return to the physical world. A rush of colour and smell assaulted her senses and she was brought back with a thud as her levitation finished abruptly. Vegeta had vanished from the room, for what seemed like only seconds to her must have been a few minutes to the impatient Prince.

Bulma wandered into the hallway and she could hear the shower. She turned and left, she may have spent more exciting times with her Prince but he never was the one to stay around and cuddle. She understood that, he was a man that needed to keep his distance. It was how he fought and won battles.

If she didn't understand him she would be forever tormented by his lack of public emotions. It wasn't worth wasting time reflecting on. That was just the kind of man or Saiyan he was.

"Father!" Bulma cried out as she saw the kind-hearted man standing beside the cats watching her.

"Ah yes, how are you my dear?" He asked while petting the cat on his shoulder.

"Um fine, but I have a favour to ask." Bulma said cautiously. She couldn't get used to the way Dr. Briefs seemed so distant, but that was only because he was thinking of machines or other things. Bulma could now see the shadow of his mind, the shape of it and all the thoughts that buzzed and sparked inside. He was continually thinking so it wasn't a surprise he had trouble relating to things outside his head.

"Oh?" He turned as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Do you know of any caves nearby?" Bulma asked. "I need to create a gravity chamber for Vegeta."

"Now how would that work?" Dr. Briefs asked genuinely interested.

"It's done through a series of crystals and spells that increase the gravity in the room. That's why it needs to be a cave or something solid that would be able to take the strain."

"I see." Dr Briefs stroked his moustache his mind at work thinking. "I have some things that may be of use, but I'd like to work with you Bulma. This sounds intriguing, how far up would the pressure of gravity be?"

"I managed 400g at one point." Bulma answered amazed at the speed her father was thinking. It was true she did get her mind from him. He could have made a great Sorcerer if he had ever applied himself to the art of magic. But then science would have been denied so much as well.

"Well I'm sure if we put our heads together we can create something." Her father said. " I really would like to see how this magic would react with technology."

"I don't think its ever been done before." Bulma answered.

"Interesting, well it should be," Dr. Briefs chuckled. "Lets find out."

* * *

Piccolo never really gave into magic as much as he'd like. His fists where the chosen weapons but on occasion he would levitate something with his mind. Or bind something from doing harm. It wasn't his style though it was more the old man. His other half or father, whatever the hell the relationship with Kami was. The only thing he knew was that his life was inseparable from him.

"You called old Man," Piccolo growled.

"Ah, Piccolo how nice to see you again."

"Save the pleasantries, you'll make me sick."

"Always such a nice attitude." Kami chuckled. "I suppose you know what is happening with the Sorceress Bulma?"

"That her and the Saiyan Prince are actually a couple?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah, I know. I have excellent hearing, I found out from the boy from the future."

"He will be returning in 2 years." Kami sighed. "I do not know how long Bulma can manage to get pregnant at this rate."

"So what is the problem, apart from you being an old pervert?"

"Just be aware that the Sorceress may be under some strain." Kami explained. "Her magic may begin to take a more interference with the future fight."

"She hasn't directly fought before." Piccolo huffed.

"She did before your time, when she was only 16 she tried fighting Goku when he turned into an Oozaru."

"You mean she fought Goku as a giant ape?"

"She tried magic she never had before, quite violent magic, but then she was directed by me to follow the elemental path." Kami said. "It seemed safer and if she could control her emotions I knew Bulma would benefit."

"So you told her to try and supress her emotions?"

"No, well maybe." Kami muttered. "I said the best way to reach the power and control that she needed she would need to cure herself of negative emotions like I did."

"See how much that helped." Piccolo scoffed. "You created a demon while attaining your own godhood."

"Using our situation as an example won't help." Kami said. "The Sorceress is now fully expressing herself and I doubt she understands the magic she will be creating."

"So that cool aloof act from the Sorceress all these years was her pushing down her real self?"

Kami nodded.

"You fool, you've helped create this volcano that is going to explode!" Piccolo snarled angry. "What do you expect me to do about this? That's why you summoned me wasn't it?"

"I just need to ask you to keep an eye on her." Kami said. "I cannot directly interfere with the decisions of Earth."

"Thought it's your fault because you taught Bulma to hide her emotions."

"I only taught her the control, she gained the power by herself." Kami sighed. Talking to Piccolo was always going to be a fight, though Kami knew he understood what he was asking he just had a hard time taking orders, even if he was trying to make it sound like a request.

"I'm merely asking you to keep an eye on her." Kami said trying to pick his words carefully. "Please only do this for the planet not for any favours from myself."

"I intend to keep an eye on her anyway." Piccolo snarled and whipped his cloak round in a dramatic fashion. "By the way, where exactly _is_ Bulma?"

Kami smirked; silently amused that he couldn't detect the growing magical force but tried not to make any mischievous comment. "You'll find both Bulma and Vegeta in West City in the Capsule Corporation."

"Why there exactly?"

"Oh you'll find out." Kami nodded as he tried not to chuckle at the annoyance this caused in Piccolo. He hated the fact Kami knew too much.

"Well I'll be seeing you, hopefully not too soon." Piccolo growled and flew off.

"Not for another 2 years boy, then we'll see far too much of each other," Kami muttered under his breath.

"What was that Kami Sir?" Mr Popo asked.

"Oh nothing Mr Popo, carry on with whatever it is you're doing," the old Namek waved his hand to try to assure Mr Popo but he kept a grim look on his face as he leaned on his stick. His gaze not focused on the sky but at the future that was looming in front of the Earth.

* * *

"So you say you can conduct magic through the metal?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Any element really, it doesn't have to be metal, but stone or metal would be good to form the base of the spell." Bulma explained to her father who was pulling apart his prototype space ship. The machine had been build based on the recovery of the Saiyan ship that crashed near the city.

Bulma knew that someone had taken care of taking away the craft but she had no idea it had been her father. Now the truth was coming through, how her parents had always been there for her. Whether she wanted them or not because of her stubborn pride she had created the bizarre situation of background help.

"So what about this craft, think you can use it?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I think it'll be great." Bulma smirked, her mind on other things as she whirled spells in her head. She wasn't aware of the happy smile she got back.

* * *

Vegeta pounded out of the shower, his frustration still plaguing him. He wanted to be Super Saiyan NOW. He wanted all the power and control his rival had and more. He wanted more than anything in the world than to pound the smirking idiot into the ground!

He paused in his thought, 'Wait isn't it death I wished for Kakarrot?' he shrugged, he would just have to make it pounding to death and he thought more about it.

The day was still bright and sunny, Bulma was no longer in her meditation room and Vegeta was amazed at how long he had spent in the shower. A few hours had past as he sat under a tree thinking some more, it wasn't meditation. It was only Vegeta collecting his thoughts.

It wasn't about anything; he couldn't do anything until he had the gravity chamber back. Training in the weak gravity was more a hindrance than anything else. It was setting him back; the ocean while good was weak as well. Two years ago training under the water would fine but he had grown stronger. He had been able to defeat Dordoria and Zarbon without much effort, it was proof at how much he had grown. But it still wasn't enough. It was never enough.

There was always going to be Kakarrot and until he was defeated he would never stop.

"My, my aren't you a gloomy face."

Vegeta turned to see who disturbed him. It was the blonde woman, Mrs Briefs. The goofy smile on her face and tea on a tray just made her all the more annoying.

"Leave me be."

"I just thought you would like some refreshment Mr Vegeta." She said smiling.

"No, thank you, I am not thirsty."

"I see," Mrs Briefs sighed.

Vegeta sighed as well, yes let him have some peace.

"How about a strawberry cake?"

"I am not hungry," he growled, forgetting his manners.

"How about coming with me to go bother the pair?"

"The pair?"

"Yes, Bulma and her Dad, they've been working all morning and afternoon. I'm getting worried and they don't respond to me."

'I wonder why?' Vegeta thought but said. "Let them work, they are preparing my gravity room."

"Are they?" Mrs Briefs blinked confused which worried the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta stood up, it was true he didn't know exactly what they were doing. "I should inspect their progress."

Mrs Briefs clapped, "Very good idea Mr Vegeta."

He strode out to the lab area followed by the ditzy blonde that was still carrying a tray of tea. They walked into the large warehouse filled with workers busy on machines and tuning equipment.

"They're just down there!" Mrs Briefs said cheerfully.

Vegeta glanced at her wondering if the woman had planned this. He shook his head and followed where Bulma's mother had pointed. There he found a large round orb it reminded him of the Space pods he used to use when under Freeza. It seemed like a Cold design but changed slightly. 'Capsule Corporation' was splashed across the side and some extra parts were added but it was still just like his space pods he used on purging planets.

"Coo-ee!" Mrs Briefs cried. "Time for us all to sit down for tea!"

Bulma and her father both popped their heads out of the spaceship. "Tea?"

"Woman I am not here for some silly afternoon tea!" Vegeta snarled as he found out the evil plot.

Mrs Briefs giggled. "You can ask their progress over tea! Everyone loves having tea and a nice chat."

"I do not chat." Vegeta huffed.

Bulma laughed as she made her way down towards the two. "I'll have tea Mom and I'll tell Vegeta about our plans, he'll just get grumpy otherwise."

Mrs Briefs nodded and started pouring the tea. Dr Briefs kissed his wife on the cheek and helped himself to a biscuit and picked up a kitty nibble for his pet on his shoulder.

"You do think of everything dear," He said to his wife. "I do like the sardine biscuit, very unusual."

"That was the cat treat Teddi!" Mrs Briefs gasped. "You fed the chocolate one to Scratch!"

The cat on Dr Briefs shoulder smirked as it swallowed the treat. "Oh dear, that's not good for you Scratch," Dr Briefs scolded.

"You were going to give me a progress report?" Vegeta demanded. He was fed up of the cute family atmosphere. It was making him feel sick.

"Well, my father and I have thought of an excellent plan to start with. I could amplify a spell through this old space ship that Goku used. It was apparently my father that fixed this one up and leant to Goku back when we were all on Namek. So the plan is to charge this with a full gravity spell the same as I had in the cave only this time there will be back up technology."

"What do you mean?"

"Originally, this machine was set to only go up to 100g. That's how Goku trained when he went to Namek. I can set up a spell that will amplify this and make it eventually go 5 times that strength."

"Then make it so," Vegeta grunted as he shrugged off Mrs Briefs as she tried to force tea into his hand. "In fact while you're at it make it so it may reach 10 times that strength."

"I dunno, you fighters and your ten times this, it's a lot simpler to make it 5. It's a much better number to work with. You struggled at 400g when you were at my palace so you're not going to be getting to 10 times for the moment. I can fix this spell and probably finish by tonight. By tomorrow, you will be training in at least 200g gravity maybe more."

"I suppose, that sounds acceptable."

"Thanks for the support." Bulma sighed. "Look, just go back to your sulking and we'll continue."

"The Prince of Saiyans does not sulk."

"Whatever you say Vegeta, but this work will still be only done by tomorrow no matter how much you huff and grump."

The prince turned his back on them all and walked out, trying to keep his head high.

"My, he is such a fiery man." Mrs Briefs sighed.

"That is my man you're talking about," Bulma warned.

"Oh so you _are_ an official couple now!" Mrs Briefs beamed.

Bulma cringed, "No mother we're not, it was just the slip of my tongue. I don't think Vegeta really looks at me that way. I don't even know if Saiyans _have_ girlfriends."

"Best ask him soon dear," Mrs Briefs said. "Once this gravity room is done, he'll be back to disappearing all day again."

"It's private Mom, so please butt out."

Mrs Briefs was going to say something else but her husband patted her on the shoulder and shook his head.

Bulma made her way back into the new gravity chamber to finish her meditation before beginning the incantation. She needed a clear mind to cast the spells, her mother wasn't helping. She missed when the woman was only her housekeeper Mrs Blunt and she could ignore her the old powerful more controlled world. She glanced back at her parents chatted and smiling to each other.

She shook her head as she realised she changed her mind. No she didn't miss the power and control at all, if anything she liked the chaos better. She felt a lot more comfortable with herself now that she wasn't the high and mighty Sorceress, now she was just Bulma Briefs. In a way she would miss this time when it was gone because soon her full power would return, then what would she do?

'I have to get my focus back, I don't like where this is heading.'

* * *

Author's note: Phew finished this chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I don't have the time I used to for concentrating on my stories. That and Real Life really keeps throwing me situations I have to deal with first. At the moment my priority is always going to be Real life Bleach Fanfiction.

Ha yeah, I found Bleach and I've read it all and it's getting me like the excited little girl I used to be when I watched Dragonball Z all those moons ago. I recommend anyone to download either the manga or the anime. It's all good shonen fun.

Bah, anyway next chapter will be soonish, can't give a date. I want other chapters done first. (No not going to write Bleach fanfiction, but I might make an image sometime.)


End file.
